Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year?
by Rasengan22
Summary: An extended Coffee sidefic. Naruto and Sasuke spend their first Christmas and New Year's together, but the holidays are not without their surprises.
1. Chapter 1

The air was crisp. Snow had started to fall about a half hour ago. Naruto was standing around with the guys at the tree farm. It was a couple of weeks before Christmas, and he'd taken on a part-time job since his Dad's business wasn't all that busy during the winter season. It was about quarter past 5, so they'd be closing in about 15 minutes. His truck was still at the repair shop (and had been for almost two weeks now). Usually he hitched a ride home with Kiba since he was working there, too.

He still had a brace on his wrist from the accident a few weeks ago, but he mostly felt fine. At least fine enough to use a handsaw. He'd gotten his stitches out and most of the bruises had healed. The driver of the car, Mrs. Walker, had been so extremely apologetic about the situation that she'd asked him out for coffee one night to see how he was doing. When he'd mentioned that his partner (as he'd phrased it to her about Sasuke) had been more traumatized by the experience than him, she'd later sent him a gift card for a local (very expensive) restaurant so that they could go out and have a nice dinner sometime. Needless to say, Sasuke had been unwilling to redeem it so far. He'd been pretty grouchy lately, but Naruto couldn't tell if it was related to the accident or the fact that he had insisted on inviting Itachi to their home for Christmas. In fact, it was most definitely the latter as they'd fought about it just this morning. Sasuke was somewhat insistent that they spend their first Christmas alone together. Eventually, he'd guilted Sasuke into inviting his brother over since Itachi really didn't have anywhere to go for the holiday.

At the moment, Naruto was assisting an attractive older woman and her teenage daughter with finding the perfect balsam tree for their house. The woman was extremely nice. The daughter was polite, too, but she seemed rather shy, and every time Naruto spoke to her, she blushed and lowered her head. She had long dark hair and pale eyes. He was reminded of Hinata. Well, and Neji for that matter. In fact, they had gone out with Neji and TenTen the other night to see the new Lincoln movie and then went for drinks afterward.

The two ladies finally decided on a tree that was about 8.5 feet tall and would work well in their great room. He was sad to learn the woman had lost her husband in the past year, so they talked for a while about that. A couple of the younger guys went ahead and had the tree netted and then managed to fit it in the back of her SUV as Naruto accompanied her inside the small building where customers could pay and enjoy some free hot chocolate. Naruto poured her and the daughter some. When he took off his glove, she noticed the brace on his wrist and asked about that. He simply smiled and explained he'd been in a small car accident. By the time they'd finished chatting and she'd paid for her tree, she'd hugged him goodbye as if they were old friends, and then it was time for the farm to shut down for the night since it was getting dark out.

Naruto was putting his gloves on as he walked out of the building. The snow was starting to fall more heavily. Tiny flakes danced around each other as they fluttered to the ground, already starting to pile up under his boots. He'd been watching the sky as he walked over to where the other guys were cleaning when suddenly hearing Kiba's loud voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Standing beside Kiba was Sasuke, looking out of place in his dapper Burberry coat, black leather gloves, cashmere scarf, and work clothes. The rest of them were dressed in sweatshirts, overalls, gloves, and skull caps.

He couldn't help but smile as he approached the group, ignoring the various catcalls of some of the younger boys. He'd known most of them for a long time, and it was no secret that he and Sasuke were together. No one really gave him any crap for it, and even if they did, between he and Kiba, it would've been taken care of. The odd thing was that (or maybe it wasn't that odd actually) most people seemed to understand just why Naruto was with Sasuke when they met him. In fact, usually they would ask: Wait, so... why Naruto? He could understand, though. Sasuke was... well. Sasuke was Sasuke. He was brilliant, funny, successful, incredibly good looking, and ridiculously stylish. Compared to him, Naruto came across more like Mr. Potato Head maybe. So, he could understand their doubts. The fact they were both men in a relationship (and Naruto supposedly straight) was somehow secondary when it came to their differences in _taste_.

The look on Sasuke's face was slightly hesitant, as if recalling their "fight" earlier this morning. Naruto tried to squash his smile. Sasuke had been a bit of an ass so he wanted to make him squirm. He made his expression as grave as possible as he went over to him.

"Kiba, would you mind giving us some privacy?"

Kiba chuckled. Naruto had already relayed to him the whole story. He escorted the other guys away, too, telling them they needed to "give the lovers some space."

Sasuke's brow furrowed. Naruto shoved his hands into the pockets of his overalls.

"Hey," said Sasuke, sounding unsure.

"Hey," Naruto said back, finding it difficult to keep a straight face. "What are you doin' here?"

"I thought I'd get off early and come to pick you up for once. Maybe take you to dinner."

"Really?" Naruto couldn't stand it anymore and broke into a grin.

"I'm sorry about this morning," Sasuke said sincerely. "You're right. I think it'd be a good idea to invite Itachi here for Christmas."

Naruto took a step closer to him. "I knew you'd come around." He leaned in, and Sasuke closed his eyes.

"You smell like pine...," Sasuke whispered.

Naruto kissed him on the cheek, gingerly pressing his lips to Sasuke's cool skin. "Could be worse, huh?"

"Yes, in your case it certainly could be." He put his arms around Naruto and drew him into a hug. "I don't like when you're mad at me."

"I wasn't mad," Naruto said into his ear. "Not really anyway."

"No. You were disappointed I didn't want to spend the holiday with my brother. It's even worse when you're disappointed in me."

Naruto squeezed him again and twisted them both back and forth, nearly picking Sasuke up off his feet. "I'm happy you came to pick me up. It's snowin'. Did you see?"

"I did see. So, where would you like me to take you for dinner? Should we use that gift card?"

"Oh." Naruto let him go, cocking his head to the side. He smiled. "Maybe we should save that for New Year's? You can take me out on a fancy date then. Wherever's fine. What are you in the mood for?"

Sasuke shrugged and reached for the cap Naruto was wearing to adjust it over his ear. "Don't mind. Maybe that new pizza place?"

"Sounds good. I just have to help the guys put some of the equipment away and then I'll meet you at the car? Or you can wait inside and talk to those old ladies in there. They'll give you some hot chocolate. Y'know how much they love you. They always ask me about you." He changed his voice to sound like theirs, "Oh that Sasuke, he's so handsome! How is he today? Are you sure he doesn't like women because I have this granddaughter - "

Sasuke covered his mouth with a gloved hand. "I'm not interested in anyone's granddaughter no matter how good their hot cocoa is."

"But there are mini marshmallows," said Naruto once Sasuke moved his hand.

"Well, when you put it that way." Sasuke smiled at him, and Naruto smiled, too. "Before I forget to tell you, those overalls suit you quite well."

"Yeah?" Naruto snapped one of the straps to his snow bibs. "I look pretty rugged in this, right? You like that?"

Sasuke took hold of the other strap and pulled him close, stealing a kiss from his lips. "Yeah, I like that. Hurry up so that I can take you out and get you back home."

Naruto cocked his head to the side, the corner of his mouth twitching. "Why, what are we gonna do once you get me home?"

Sasuke poked at the dimple in Naruto's cheek. "Use your imagination."

Naruto chuckled. "Alright, I'll be right back. Don't leave without me."

* * *

A couple of days before Christmas and Naruto and Sasuke were in a waiting area outside the Southwest baggage claim at Midway airport. Sasuke had taken some time off, so he wouldn't be going back to work until a few days after the New Year. Naruto was done working at the tree farm, so they'd spent the last couple of nights at a hotel in Chicago, where they did some last-minute Christmas shopping on Michigan Avenue before driving to the airport to pick up Itachi.

"At least the weather's not so bad. Flight won't be delayed," Naruto murmured while staring up at the screen showing all of the arrival times.

"I wouldn't mind if it was delayed," Sasuke replied, reflexively checking his watch.

"Shut up. I know deep down you're actually excited to be spendin' time with your brother. You haven't seen him for, what, eight months? You don't know how lucky you are to even have a brother. Look at me, I'm an only child. See what you coulda become?"

Sasuke smirked, giving him a sidelong look. "That's a scary thought."

"It's a scary thought that you'd end up dating yourself."

Sasuke leaned into him, bumping their shoulders. "Are we really so different? I don't think we are."

Naruto shook his head, briefly resting it on Sasuke's shoulder. "No, I don't think so. Not when it comes to the important stuff. The surface differences are what keep things interesting."

"Surface differences?"

"Sure, the superficial differences between you and I - "

"You and me," Sasuke corrected.

"See. Like that. You love to correct people when they're wrong because of your superiority complex, and I don't give a shit."

"Wonderful. You should put that on a bumper sticker. So how are you going to entertain Itachi so that he doesn't annoy me? Will you two play Rock Band for the entirety of his visit, or will you team up and try to humiliate me again by going through our old family albums?"

Naruto chuckled. "I thought that was fun. You sounded good when you were singin' Phil Collin's 'In the Air Tonight'. I also liked when you did Paramore, too. Even if you were a little drunk and off pitch."

Sasuke's phone went off, and he reached inside his pocket to check it. "I wasn't off pitch. It's Itachi. He says the plane's landed." He showed the text to Naruto.

"Cool. I think this will be fun. It feels like our tiny family keeps expanding."

Sasuke gave him a look that included a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Do you ever listen to what you say sometimes?" Sasuke put his phone back into his pocket.

"Did I say somethin' bad?"

"No, idiot. Are we a family?"

"Aren't we? I may not be your blood ties, but I still think of you as part of my family, only without the incest."

Sasuke, very gently, kissed the side of Naruto's head. "You should've been a poet."

"I know. Maybe in another life. Maybe that's what Itachi and me - "

Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Maybe that's what Itachi and me can do," Naruto said, ignoring him. "We can write rock ballads and then perform them and then you can try and market us and we'll sell millions of records."

"I'm good, but I'm not _that_ good." Sasuke was smirking, at least until Naruto elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"You're such an ass. What would Baby Jesus say if he knew you were mockin' your boyfriend during Christmas time?"

"He'd probably turn me into a pillar of salt."

"Don't say that." Naruto frowned. "Jesus loves homosexuals, just not the crabby ones."

"What do you mean by 'crabby'?"

"Well, if you've got crabs, you didn't get them from me, so I'd say you've got some explainin' to do."

"Hn. Please tell me that on our drive home you'll refrain from speaking like this to my brother. It may be funny for you, but then I'll have to listen to him for the next two years. You give him too much ammunition."

"But that's what brothers are for," Naruto argued. "To make fun of you and put you in your place."

"Well, if that's all they're good for, then I already have you for that."

"Mah. I have Kiba for that. With you, there's also all that sex and stuff. By the way, I don't wanna have any sex while your brother is stayin' with us. At least not in the apartment. It's weird. And I was also thinkin' that the three of us could stay at Dad's on Christmas Eve. Y'know. So he doesn't have to wake up to an empty house on Christmas Day? Unless you wanna stay at the apartment with your brother, and we can meet up later."

Sasuke's scowl looked a lot like a pout. "I want to wake up next to you in the morning."

"Okay, so let's see if Itachi minds stayin' at Dad's. We'll bring Ollie, too. Dad'll like that."

"Okay." Sasuke grabbed for his hand and squeezed it. "I think that's acceptable."

It wasn't more than a few minutes before Itachi - dressed in a coat similar to Sasuke's and long hair let loose about his shoulders - came walking through the doors, his luggage in tow. Glancing around, Naruto could swear to God that every woman in a 5-mile radius started to swoon at just the sight of him. Despite what Sasuke said, as the two brothers hugged, the younger Uchiha was smiling. Both were equally happy to see each other, and even with his arm around Sasuke, Itachi reached for the sleeve of Naruto's coat and dragged him over for a threeway hug.

"Merry Christmas, Itachi," said Naruto, laughing as he felt Sasuke struggle to get out of his brother's hold.

"Naruto. Always a pleasure to see you. I'm amazed you're still slumming it with my little brother."

"Shut up," Sasuke growled, finally able to pull away but not before Itachi made a swat for his hair, messing it up. He hooked an arm around Naruto's shoulders, grinning at Sasuke.

Sasuke eyed the both of them warily. "Is this how it's going to be while you're here?"

"Probably," Itachi answered with a smirk.

Naruto grinned, too. "C'mon. You love it, Sasuke. We're your family."

Sasuke made an attempt to fix his hair. "Lucky me."

* * *

Traffic had been sort of awful coming out of the parking garage at the airport, but when they'd made it into Joliet, they'd opted for a pretty low-key family restaurant in one of the historical buildings downtown. Naruto, again, was greatly amused to see this side of Sasuke. Just like when they'd gone to Seattle, Sasuke seemed to revert to a kid again. They picked fights with each other. Itachi teased and provoked until Sasuke would snap back and threaten his older brother's life if he didn't shut up, which ultimately led to Itachi turning to Naruto for conversation. They talked about Itachi's new job and some traveling he'd done lately, which somehow evolved into a conversation about motorcycles.

"Not too long ago," Sasuke cut into their conversation, "We met a guy at one of the bars, and he offered to give Naruto a ride."

"Did he now?" Itachi looked at Naruto, brow raised in curiosity. "Well, Naruto? Did you allow this gentleman to _give_ you a ride?"

"Uhh." Naruto fidgeted in his seat next to Sasuke. "Can I just say in my defense that he had a red Ducati Monster?"

"He was obviously hitting on Naruto," Sasuke complained.

"And I turned him down!" defended Naruto.

"He's such a possessive little thing, isn't he?" Itachi mused, picking up his cup of coffee. "How do you stand it?" There was a thud that came from underneath the table. "And please don't kick me under the table, Sasuke. How old are you? Eight?"

Naruto chuckled and put his hand on Sasuke's thigh. "Can you at least try to behave?"

Sasuke's head quickly swung toward him, eyes narrowed as he spoke in a very low tone of voice. "You want me to behave?"

"I didn't say it like that," Naruto muttered, feeling a flush of heat to his cheeks.

There was a challenge in the way Sasuke looked at him. "Say it again."

"That'll be enough of that," said Itachi. "Can't you two wait until you're at your own apartment to start flirting with each other? We're in the Midwest. Have some discretion. People are staring."

Of course, there was no one else in the restaurant but them and an older couple on the other side of the restaurant. Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"He started it," Naruto mumbled, pointing a finger at Sasuke.

"Sell out." Sasuke leaned a little into his side. Naruto got a whiff of his cologne. He realized he said no sex while Itachi was staying with them, but maybe that would be more difficult than he imagined.

"Maybe I should sleep with headphones on tonight?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke's fingers wrapped around his cup of hot tea. "No. Naruto's already declared there's no sex so long as you're around."

"I see. Thank you for being so considerate, Naruto. I take it you understand just how much the last time hearing you and my brother going at it has scarred me for life."

"Are we really havin' this conversation?" Naruto asked, getting flustered. He folded his arms on the edge of the tabletop and rested his head on them. "This is so embarrassing."

"Itachi doesn't mind," Sasuke reassured, putting his hand on Naruto's back.

"Please tell me it's not 'cause he's used to it." Naruto peeked up at his boyfriend, who looked very thoughtful when considering the question.

When Sasuke didn't answer right away, Itachi cleared his throat and announced he'd take care of the check.

"Oh that's great," said Naruto. "That's what I wanna hear."

"Maybe when we get to your apartment," said Itachi, "I can tell you about the time our father walked in on Sasuke and one of his... friends."

"Yeah, maybe if you want me to throw up everywhere," Naruto grumbled, glancing away.

"I see now why you two are so perfect for each other." Itachi appeared rather amused. "Certainly anyone who tried to get in between you two would be torn to pieces."

"Probably," he and Sasuke said at the same time and then shared a look.

"Jerk," Naruto said, smiling.

"I believe you're supposed to say 'jinx'."

"That, too."

"Now _I'm_ the one who's going to be ill," said Itachi. "Are we ready?"

"As long as we can stop at the store on the way," said Sasuke.

"Why?" asked Naruto, perking up.

"To get my brother a pair of headphones. Obviously."

* * *

They were at the apartment. Naruto was playing on the laptop, instant messaging Itachi, who was only in the guest room (accompanied by Ollie), but he'd said he had some work to do. Naruto couldn't help but pester him online since Sasuke had fallen asleep on the bed. A few seconds later, he heard Sasuke gasp and when he glanced over, he was sitting up with a dazed expression.

"You okay?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked at him and blinked. "...Bad dream. I think."

Naruto got up from the chair and went to go sit on the bed beside him. "Did you fall off a cliff? I hate those dreams."

"No..." Sasuke breathed in deeply as if collecting himself. "I'm fine. What were you doing?"

"Messaging Itachi on the laptop while he does some work in the other room."

Sasuke put a hand on Naruto's knee. "Are you sure I shouldn't be worried about the two of you?"

"I would've bugged you instead if you'd been awake." He pressed the back of his hand to Sasuke's forehead. "Hm. No fever. You look kinda pale." He smirked. "At least more pale than usual. Skin's clammy, too. Do y'want me to get you somethin'? Tea? Water?"

Sasuke shook his head and grabbed for Naruto's hand, holding it. "I'm fine," he said. "Thanks for worrying."

They both watched as Sasuke took Naruto's hand and started tracing the lines on his palm with a finger.

"When I was little, and I wasn't feeling well, Mother used to do this to me. She'd take my hand like this and trace these patterns over my palm until I relaxed."

Naruto smiled at the image, but then it led to other thoughts that were a bit melancholy. "Is that what your dream was about?"

Sasuke sighed. "It doesn't matter."

Naruto leaned into him, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. " 'Course it matters. Plus I like when you tell me about those sorta things. I like when you talk about your memories of your parents. I think your mom and my mom would've gotten along pretty well."

Sasuke kissed the top of his head and then moved him gently so that Naruto looked up at him. He cupped Naruto's cheek, stroking it with his thumb before moving in to kiss him. Sasuke nipped at his bottom lip between their kisses, which were tender and slow. Putting a hand on Naruto's chest, he pushed him to lie flat on the bed. Naruto kept his eyes closed, fingers twining through Sasuke's hair as a hand slipped underneath his shirt to press to his stomach.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open when the kisses ceased. Sasuke was gazing at him, his hair partially covering his eyes. Naruto pushed it out of the way and behind an ear.

"You sad?" Naruto asked.

"A little," Sasuke answered.

"The holidays can be a bummer."

"That they can," said Sasuke. "I'm glad you're here."

"And your brother's here, too."

"Yes."

"You like your brother."

Sasuke touched the side of his face. "I do, but not when it means you and I can't have sex."

Naruto snorted out a laugh. "Seriously? We have sex all the time. Like, _all_ the time, Sasuke. It might be good for you to hold back some. Think of all the protein you lose every time you blow a load."

"Right. Like you won't be affected? You were ready to jump me at the restaurant just from the way I said _behave_."

"I don't remember this," Naruto argued, averting his eyes.

"Uh huh. You have a selective memory then." He leaned down and started to suck at the juncture between Naruto's shoulder and neck. Gradually, he moved up the side of Naruto's throat, taking his time as he sucked hard enough that there would likely be marks there tomorrow. "We'll just have to be," he found that _spot_ behind Naruto's ear, "... quiet."

Naruto groaned. "I dunno if that's even possible..."

"I'll gag you then. Although that would be a shame. I like when you're noisy."

"How do you go from sad to horny in the span of a few seconds?"

"Fucking you would keep my mind off those sorts of things."

"_Sasuke_," he whined.

"Hmm...?" Sasuke's fingers trailed further up, from his stomach to his chest, where the tips grazed across a nipple. "See. It'll make me feel good, and you'll feel good, so why don't we...?"

Naruto was starting to forget why he'd set up such a stupid rule, especially since now his mind was becoming full of images of Sasuke's mouth on his cock.

"Bastard," he growled.

Sasuke smirked and tweaked his nipple in reply. Removing his hand from under Naruto's shirt, he shifted positions and straddled Naruto's waist. Naruto took hold of Sasuke's hips as he leaned down, over him, and returned to lavishing attention to Naruto's neck. Letting out a sigh, he skimmed his fingers up and down Sasuke's sides and then around to his lower back, slowly pushing up his shirt. When Sasuke hit another particularly sensitive spot, Naruto couldn't take any more. Wrapping his arms around Sasuke, he rolled them until he was on top. He grabbed Sasuke's legs, forcing them around his waist. Naruto kissed Sasuke fervently, rocking his hips against him and then grinding in slow circles. Teasingly, Sasuke began to bite at his lips, legs squeezing tighter around him, drawing him down so that they rubbed more roughly against one another.

"Why do I get the feelin' that I was coerced into this?" Naruto asked as he yanked at the collar of Sasuke's shirt to kiss and suck at his exposed skin.

"Please," said Sasuke. "If you could just learn to control yourself around me, Naruto."

Naruto stopped to look up at him, expecting a smirk, but Sasuke's eyes were glazed - intense pools of black, reflecting passion and desire. Honestly, it was enough to incite him into ripping Sasuke's clothes off and not giving two flying fucks who heard them. In fact, the louder he could get Sasuke to be, the better chance he'd have of everyone knowing how good he was at satisfying his boyfriend's needs, right? That seemed like perfectly good logic - at least until there was a knock on the door right as he was pulling Sasuke's shirt off over his head and going for his belt buckle.

"I just thought I'd remind you two that the walls in this apartment are _incredibly_thin," Itachi spoke through the door and then without waiting for a response, he simply opened it. "Ah. I just wanted to see which of the two of you would be on top in this situation. Sasuke, you disappoint me. Didn't I teach you better than that?"

"Jesus, Itachi," Sasuke grumbled, but he didn't try to move out from under Naruto.

"You're not a teenager anymore. Can't you show some restraint?"

"I'm showing restraint right now in not strangling you." He pushed Naruto off of him and, with a scowl, grabbed for his shirt and pulled it back on.

Naruto was simply staring at the comforter, half-listening to the both of them as his head started to clear. Wait. How had he gone from saying 'no we won't have sex' to nearly ravaging Sasuke?

"Have you always had these powers?" Naruto mumbled.

"What did you say?" asked Sasuke.

"Nothin'." He glanced at him and smiled brightly. "Just that I'm sleepin' on the couch tonight as you obviously can't be trusted. You," he searched for the right word, "Seductress!"

Sasuke snorted, and Itachi chuckled from the doorway.

"Poor Naruto," said Itachi. "He really hasn't learned what an Uchiha is capable of yet, has he?"

"Hn." Sasuke looked smug. "I don't know about that. So far, he's been pretty trainable."

Naruto scowled. "I don't like this. It's way more fun when it's me gangin' up on you with someone else." He glared at Itachi. "Traitor."

"That'll teach you to keep IMing me while I'm trying to work. Plus I didn't want to wait until you were done having sex with each other to be able to use the shower."

"Oh yeah, sure." Naruto gestured to the bathroom. "Go right ahead."

"Thank you," said Itachi, and he left the room.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke and sighed. He raked a hand through his hair, feeling frustrated. "You suck."

"I would've." Sasuke grinned. "While he's in the shower - "

At that point, Naruto picked up one of the pillows and proceeded to smother Sasuke with it just as Itachi walked back into the bedroom, eyed Naruto suffocating his younger brother, and then walked directly into the bathroom, shut the door behind him, and started the shower.

Naruto removed the pillow from Sasuke's face. "See, even your own brother wouldn't save you."

"I guess I can always count on you for that."

"To save you?" Naruto asked. "Hm. It's weird to imagine you in a situation where you'd need saving."

"I feel like it's happened already," Sasuke mumbled.

"Wait... what did you just say?"

Sasuke shook his head, tilted his head to the side, and smiled lop-sidedly at him. "Nothing," he said. "Nevermind."

* * *

On Christmas Eve morning, they'd taken Itachi around town to see some of the decorated houses and to grab some breakfast. After a brief trip to the mall, they'd come home to do some gift wrapping. Or, well, Sasuke did most of the wrapping since he hated the way Naruto wrapped, which was fair, because Naruto wrapped like a 5 year old. So, he spent the afternoon playing Left for Dead with Itachi. He and Sasuke had agreed not to spend too much on each other since they wanted to save for a trip. Even so, he bought Sasuke a few things because spoiling him was fun to do, even if some of the presents would also benefit Naruto (such as video games). And socks. Because Naruto always stole Sasuke's since he could never find his own.

Now, they were on their way to Naruto's Dad's, where they'd spend the night. Ollie looked unhappy inside his cage in the back seat.

"Did we really need to bring the cat?" Itachi asked.

"Yes," Naruto replied immediately. "Ollie's part of the family."

"I don't know. Isn't it a bit depressing to tow around our late mother's former pet?" Sasuke asked, smirking in the rearview mirror.

"It is a bit morbid," Itachi agreed, also smirking.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Are you two gonna keep gangin' up on me? You're not the only ones who can play the dead mother card. If my Mom had left me a cat, I'd take the damn thing everywhere."

"What about when it died?" Sasuke asked, holding back his laughter. "Would you stuff it and mount it and insist we keep it in the living room?"

"Why not?" Naruto glared at him. "It's what I plan on doin' with you."

Itachi laughed. "Sasuke would make a fine coat rack."

"Yeah, if he dies with a boner, I guess. I can just hang it from his dick."

"Charming." Sasuke reached across and pulled at his ear. "I hope you're not going to talk that way around your Dad."

"He's used to it."

When they arrived at the house, they got out of the car and started carrying in all the presents (Sasuke carried Ollie). Naruto had helped his Dad string the lights up on the outside of the house. They were the tiny white lights that flashed and blinked. On the front door was a wreath Naruto had received from the ladies at the tree farm since he was a favorite of theirs.

It had snowed a little earlier on, so there was a slight dusting of it on the walkway and porch. Minato was already there to greet them, holding the door open. He hugged Naruto first, and while he still had an arm around his son, Sasuke introduced his brother.

"I've heard so much about you," Minato said. "It's been quite the year for you, I'm sure. I'm happy to hear it all turned out as it should have."

"Thanks," said Itachi, taking Minato's hand when he held it out to shake. "Naruto did a good job of relieving some of my stress when he came to Seattle. It was honestly a pleasure to have had him as a guest before the trial."

"It sounds sordid when you say it like that," said Naruto. "But yeah, we had some good times, and now he's a free man!"

Minato smiled. "That's great. We're happy to have you here for Christmas. Sasuke's like a son, too, so that makes you family, as well."

Naruto scrunched his nose, grinning widely as he shared a look with Sasuke. "That's what I said, Dad!" He beamed at his father. "But now let's go inside, it's friggin' cold out here, and these presents are heavy!"

Making their way inside, they took off their boots. Minato pointed out the mistletoe hanging above their heads in the entranceway. Naruto and Sasuke looked up at it and then at each other.

"You know," Sasuke said slyly, "Mistletoe can be deadly if you eat it."

Naruto chuckled, put a hand to the back of Sasuke's head and dragged him in for a kiss. "Merry Christmas, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled at him affectionately and ruffled his hair. "Merry Christmas, Naruto."

* * *

After a ridiculously large dinner of ham, mashed potatoes, green beans, and some other sidedishes, the four of them (plus Ollie), went to the basement to play some pool. After pool, they played a couple of board games (all of which Itachi won and Clue he won especially fast). Sasuke and Itachi started to play some Call of Duty. Naruto was tired and full from all of the food, so he opted to sit behind Sasuke on the couch, his chin resting on his boyfriend's shoulder. He had his arms around Sasuke's waist. Minato was busy entertaining Ollie with one of his new cat toys he'd been allowed to open early.

"Am I distracting you?" Naruto murmured near Sasuke's ear.

"You're fine," he said.

"How fine?"

Sasuke turned his head a little to regard him. "Very fine."

Naruto kissed him on the cheek and settled his chin back on Sasuke's shoulder. "S'what I thought you said. Kiba texted me. They might stop by for a little bit to exchange presents."

"Oh good," Sasuke said sarcastically. "I'm glad Itachi will get a chance to meet Kiba."

"I'm looking forward to it," Itachi remarked. "I've heard so much about him, it's like I practically know him already. I assume he's a lot like Naruto. If that's the case, it should be amusing."

"They aren't _that_ much alike," said Sasuke.

"Sasuke," said Naruto as he watched them both playing on the screen. "I always thought you were the best CoD player I'd ever known until I saw your brother play. He plays like a trained killer."

"He very well might be," said Sasuke. "I'm not entirely sure of all the things he did during those summers in Japan. Maybe he went to a ninja training camp."

"That would be fuckin' cool as hell."

"Ninjas don't use guns," said Itachi. "It's possible, though, that I worked with the yakuza."

"Awesome! Does that mean you have some tattoos you wanna show me?"

Sasuke put his hand to Naruto's face and pushed him away. "Don't give him an excuse to take his clothes off in front of you."

Itachi chuckled quietly at the comment.

Naruto smirked. "Just like you, huh, Sasuke? Except you don't need an excuse to take your clothes off in front of me."

"I'd do it right now except I wouldn't want to scar your father."

"And I very much appreciate that," said Minato who had moved on to teasing Ollie with a small, squeaking mouse toy. "Although, it's not like I don't know what you kids get up to."

"Gross." Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's sweater. "I don't want my Dad thinkin' about me havin' sex."

"Then maybe you should stop being so loud when you have it," said Itachi.

"Why does everyone keep insisting that we have loud sex?" Sasuke asked, sounding annoyed, but it could've been because some noob got in the way of his killshot.

"I've heard it," said Itachi. "And it's loud."

"I've heard it, too," said Minato. "And I agree."

"Jesus, can we not talk about this?" Naruto flushed beat red. "Mom wouldn't tease me about my sex life!"

"Yes, she would," said Minato. "And she'd be relentless about it. Your mother had a great sense of humor. In fact, yours is almost identical to Kushina's, Naruto. Even the way you both laugh at your own jokes."

"Naruto does think everything he says is funny," agreed Sasuke.

"That's because everything I say _is_ funny."

"Don't pout," said Sasuke. "I find that part of you endearing."

"Yeah, well. Let's see how endearing you find it when I've made you into a coat rack."

* * *

After Kiba and Ino left - they didn't stay very long since they had family in town - everyone retired to their respective bedrooms. Itachi was given the guest suite in the basement, Dad had his room, and Sasuke and Naruto were sharing his bedroom. Naruto had already taken a shower and was lying in bed, reading a book, when Sasuke came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel. Naruto's gaze lifted from the line he was reading to watch Sasuke walk across the room half-naked.

"Hey," he called. "Come here."

Sasuke was just about to pick up a pair of pajama pants. "Who? Me?"

"Yeah you. Get over here."

"Only if you hold your palm out and something shoots out of it to grab me."

"Or I could wait for something to shoot out of you?" Naruto grinned as he sat up and set his book to the side.

Slowly, almost suspiciously, Sasuke walked around the side of the bed and stood next to him. "Yes? You beckoned?"

Naruto moved closer to the bed's edge. He ran his fingers over Sasuke's stomach first, tracing the line of the defined ab muscles. He held onto the towel where it wrapped low at Sasuke's hip.

"You said no sex," Sasuke reminded him, his voice gruffer than even seconds before.

"Can't I just... look? No touching? Pretend we're at a strip club."

"I think you and I have different conceptions of what a strip club should be like."

"Maybe not..." He tugged at the towel and let it fall to the floor.

Placing both hands on Sasuke's hips, he pulled him over until he stood between his legs. With his eyes on Sasuke's face, Naruto leaned in and kissed his stomach. The kisses were affectionate and chaste at first, but then they turned into open, wet, and hungry kisses as his hand drifted to Sasuke's thigh, stroking it.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked hoarsely.

"Get on the bed," said Naruto, but when Sasuke didn't immediately move, Naruto grabbed his boyfriend's cock. "_On_ the bed."

Sasuke's eyelids lowered in response. He put one knee on the bed, ready to get up, but Naruto still had his fingers wrapped around him. Naruto moved his hand up the shaft, squeezed it, and, closing his eyes halfway, he licked right along the slit at the tip.

"Shit," Sasuke exclaimed, wobbling on his leg.

Naruto grabbed hold of his hip again, supporting him. He took Sasuke into his mouth, allowing him to thrust shallowly. Eventually, he eased Sasuke up onto the bed so that he was on all fours above him. Naruto's hands massaged the backs of Sasuke's thighs, squeezing. Then they moved to his ass, where he used the tip of his finger to trace the crack. He pulled Sasuke down even more on top of him.

Sasuke started to pant, collapsing on to his elbows. When his hips started to move faster, more erratically, Naruto went back to tracing his crack. Using his middle finger, he teased Sasuke's hole and pushed the finger partially inside. Sasuke let out a groan. It wasn't all that loud, but Naruto stopped what he was doing to push him up off of his face.

"Gotta be quiet, babe," he said huskily.

* * *

He swallowed it all, still moving his fingers until Sasuke pulled them out himself. He slid to the side, collapsing on his back, beside Naruto. He was breathing heavily. Naruto got onto his knees, staring down at him as he wiped the corner of his mouth.

"Happy now?" he asked.

Sasuke opened his eyes. "I think," he cleared his throat when it came out rough, "I think that'll last me until morning."

"Only until morning?" Naruto leaned over and kissed him. Sasuke's tongue traced the line of his mouth, searching for the taste of himself on Naruto's lips.

They shifted around on the sheets as Naruto pulled him up for a second and then pushed him down on the one side of the bed. He lay on top of him, kissing him thoroughly while Sasuke snuck his hands under the back of his black t-shirt.

After a while, Naruto simply rested his head on Sasuke's chest, pressing his face into his neck, breathing in his scent. Sasuke played with his hair, humming softly.

"Do you think we were quiet enough?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke continued running his fingers through Naruto's hair. "Do you think I care?"

* * *

Naruto was deep asleep, dreaming nonsensical things about lizard people, when he was forced awake by the notification sound on his phone. _Protoman whistle_! He'd forgotten to put it on silent mode before they'd gone to sleep, but who - he rolled to his side to snatch his phone off the bedside table - would text him so early in the morning?

Oh, that's right. Kiba.

It was about 7.15 a.m., and, according to the scene outside his window, it was snowing.

_merry christmas, punk. how about some sledding?_

He typed back: isn't it a little early for that?

Kiba's reply: _no, it's perfect. let's do it before anyone notices we're up and gone_

At that point, Sasuke roused a little. "Who are you texting so early in the morning?"

"Hm, no one. Go back to sleep." But then he rolled over and kissed him on the forehead. "Merry Christmas. Wanna go sledding?"

Sasuke, who had a serious case of bedhead from falling asleep with his hair wet, scowled at him. "Do I look like I want to go sledding?"

Naruto finished typing his response to Kiba (which was a YES) and set his phone back on the table. He snuggled close to Sasuke's side and threw an arm across his waist. "Do you want a Christmas blowjob instead? I have time before he gets here."

"Isn't that what happened last night?"

"I couldn't help it. I think there's somethin' about you bein' in my old bed that does weird things to my brain."

"Probably because you've had so much sex on it that it's become second nature."

Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "I dunno what to say to that."

"Can I go back to sleep now? Don't be gone too long. It's warmer here with you."

"I'll be back before you get up, I'm sure. It's sort of a tradition that Kiba and I do stuff like this, so... do you think your brother's up?" He grinned. "Maybe he wants to go?"

"He probably is, and, sure, go ahead and ask him. I don't care. So long as I can go back to sleep," he said grouchily.

So, because Sasuke was so terribly crabby early in the morning, it wasn't worth pestering him. Naruto left him alone as he scrambled to put on some heavier clothes, including his snow bibs. He'd already texted Itachi to see if he was awake (which apparently he was), and he, much to Naruto's amusement, had actually agreed to go. He had to bring him the extra pair of bibs he had and his Dad's boots, a hat and some gloves. Then he had to go out into the garage to find a couple of sleds while Itachi finished getting dressed.

His Dad was up already, too, (he was always an early riser) and was making them a pot of coffee. It wasn't very long before Kiba (and Ino) arrived all ready to go. There was a large hill not so very far from the house that would be perfect. It sloped right onto the lake, which was frozen enough that they'd be able to walk on it.

The four of them walked across the back yard and through the woods, Naruto dragging one sled and Kiba, the other. Out of tradition, Naruto set down the round orange sled he had. Kiba sat on it first, and then Naruto got on it with him. He wrapped his arms around Kiba, and Ino was all too happy to shove them violently down the hill. Naruto managed to steer it most of the way, but apparently there was a tree root hidden under a patch of snow so once they hit it, the both of them went flying off of the sled. Naruto rolled across the ground, ending up on his back. He was laughing and so was Kiba. He got up onto his side, raising himself on his elbow.

"Again?"

"Fuck yeah, but I steer next time. Your steering sucks."

Naruto threw a handful of snow at him. "How the hell was I s'posed to know there was a tree root there?" He got to his feet and went to grab the sled.

They started the long haul up, but by then, Ino was already headed down the slope in the longer sled. Itachi was at the top of the hill, using the video camera on his phone.

"I want to send this to Sasuke. Let him see what he's missing," said Itachi as they finished trudging their way to the top.

"Yeah, why didn't he wanna come?" Kiba nudged him with his elbow.

"You know, Sasuke. He's not much of a mornin' person. Although, who knows. He may show up."

"He texted back," said Itachi. "He wants me to tell you to come back alive so he can open his presents."

"Ha, fair enough. You see where his priorities are," said Naruto as he adjusted his snow cap.

Ino was dragging the sled behind her as she joined them. "It's a little bumpy at the bottom. I think I already broke my tailbone."

"Well, it's not really sledding until someone's broken somethin' or gotten a bloody nose," Naruto told her, and then he turned to Itachi. "So wuddaya say? Wanna go down with me?"

Itachi smirked. "Do I get to steer?"

"Sure." Naruto smiled and offered him the sled.

Itachi handed Kiba his phone for safekeeping. "Make sure you get this."

"You're not gonna 'cause trouble, are ya?" Kiba asked.

"Of course. That's what he gets for being so spoiled and lazy," said Itachi.

"Yeah." Naruto folded his arms behind his head. "He woulda had fun. Maybe I wore him out."

"Ooh, I want details," said Ino. "Although I thought Kiba said you swore there'd be no sex so long as Itachi was here?"

Naruto shrugged. "I'm a man, what do you want from me?"

"Yes, and just like all men, you didn't last very long," teased Ino.

"Oh that's wonderful," remarked Kiba. "You weren't complainin' the other night."

"It doesn't count when I'm half-asleep," she retorted.

"Alright," said Naruto. "On that note, Itachi and I are gonna go down t he hill now... you two can stay up here and discuss your... sex lives. Yeah."

Naruto kneeled down on the sled, and Itachi sat down behind him. Kiba gave them a hard push and they went down fast, but, not so surprisingly, they both made it to the bottom without being thrown off.

"You really are some sorta trained assassin, aren't you?" Naruto asked as he stood up, holding out his hand for Itachi to take. "I'm gonna start callin' you Ezio."

"How does that saying go?" Itachi smiled. " 'If I told you, I'd have to kill you' ?"

Once they returned to the house, they had some hot chocolate, and Kiba and Ino were off again to open presents with their families. By then, Sasuke was up and dressed. Ollie was prowling around through the wrapping paper on the floor. Minato had begun to make pancakes while Naruto helped by frying up some bacon and sausage. Naruto and Sasuke were going to open their presents to each other when they returned to the apartment (those presents were still under the tiny plastic tree Naruto had insisted be set up in the living room).

Everyone's presents got put into piles, and from there, they took turns opening. One of his favorite gifts was this framed picture Itachi had given him (and Sasuke). It was of the two of them on the ferry in Seattle, that day after Itachi had been found not guilty and was released from house arrest. He wasn't sure when Itachi had taken it, but they were both leaning on the railing. Naruto's head was tilted slightly down, and he was smiling at whatever Sasuke had been talking about, and Sasuke was looking directly at him with this expression that... anyway. Naruto liked it a lot, and they really didn't have a lot of official photos of them together. He had some on his phone - and he knew Sasuke had a few inappropriate ones on his phone, as well - but this was one that made him think of their first few months together. It was hard to believe they'd been dating for nearly a year.

A little later, he and Sasuke were alone on the leather couch in the living room while Minato and Itachi were in the basement trying to figure out how to put the new sound system for the downstair's entertainment center together. Naruto and Sasuke had bought it for Minato, but apparently Itachi was some sort of genius at wiring speakers.

"Are you really not tired of me yet?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke was sitting at the one end of the sofa, and Naruto was lying down, his head on Sasuke's lap.

"What makes you say something like that?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. It's just, y'know, almost been a year, and I'm... not finding you annoying yet, so I was wondering if you find me annoying?"

"If that was some sort of proposal, you can do a lot better."

"Ha, yeah, no. Isn't it sorta cliché to propose on Christmas? I don't think I'd do that."

"It is cliché, and if you had asked me, I would've said no on principle."

"That's not nice." Naruto frowned. "Maybe I'll just propose to someone else then."

"Who?" Sasuke asked, smiling. "Who would you ask?"

"I dunno. Some... guy."

"A guy? I am beginning to wonder. Considering how much you love to give blowjobs, are you sure you're still straight?"

Naruto reached up and playfully slapped Sasuke's cheek. "Shut up. I was in the mood."

"I could tell." He smirked at Naruto. "I like when you get bossy."

"How was I bossy?"

"You know what I'm referring to." Sasuke leaned over him, dropping his voice to a whisper. "You didn't even ask for anything in return. You're such a gracious lover."

"Why?" He grinned. "'Cause I let you fuck my face?"

"Yes. That was very kind of you."

Naruto laughed. "I like it."

"What do you like?"

"Pleasing you," he answered honestly. "Makin' you feel good."

"And that's why you're such a good lover." Sasuke kissed him on the mouth. "_My_lover."

"Your favorite lover?" Naruto asked hopefully. "Ever?"

"Of course. And am I yours?"

"You're alright."

"Hn."

"No, it's... weird, I guess." Naruto rolled to his side, pressing the side of his face to Sasuke's knee. "I dunno what it is about you, but sometimes I just think... why are you with me? Or, I think... he could have anybody he wants, and then when I get the chance to... well, sex you up, I feel... lucky? Grateful? Proud? Does that make sense?" He turned his head to look up at Sasuke, who gazed at him softly as he tenderly fingered Naruto's hair out of his face.

"I think we both feel similarly on that point. I also feel very... lucky. That you've chosen me."

Naruto grinned. "Yeah?"

"Yes." Sasuke kissed the tip of his nose. "Has this been a good Christmas for you?"

"Yep. I like it 'cause it's our first. I like that we still have firsts."

"Some firsts are easier to remember than others," Sasuke replied, a very telling smirk playing at his lips. "We had a first right here on this couch."

Naruto's cheeks flushed. "I remember."

"Hmm...maybe we should talk about something else if you want to keep up that sex embargo. Pretty soon I may want to do things to you."

"Naughty things?" Naruto asked.

"It's a good thing Santa's already come because these types of things would put me on his naughty list."

Naruto laughed especially hard. "Did you really just say that?"

"I did."

"You're such a nerd. Why do people ever think you're cool? If they ever sat down and had a conversation with you that wasn't about all the genius things you do on a daily basis... they'd see that you're... kind of retarded."

"I appreciate your addition of 'kind of'."

Naruto got to his knees, taking hold of Sasuke's face, and after looking into his eyes a good while, he leaned in and kissed him.

"I love you even though you're retarded, Sasuke. Even when you're at your most retardedest, I am gonna love you."

"Thank you," said Sasuke. "That's more like the type of proposal I was looking for."

"Then there you have it. Consider us engaged."

"I hope our sex life won't go downhill from here."

"I'm thinkin' that with my stamina and your sex appeal, that's hardly gonna be a problem."

"My sex appeal?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

"You know you have sex appeal. Lots of it. It was so strong, it attracted even me."

"I thought you loved me for my personality and wit?"

"That, too. For sure. But yeah... you're a nice piece of ass, too. Okay, next topic."

"Let's keep on this subject," Sasuke teased. "We could go up to your room. I'm sure those two will be preoccupied for a while."

"If I'm gonna go up to my room, it's gonna be to take a nap 'cause someone woke me up at arse o'clock in the mornin'."

"Don't look at me."

"I'm not, but yeah... I'm sorta fadin'. You can come with me if you want? I just wanna sleep for an hour... or two. Before dinner."

"I might join you eventually. I'd like to read one of my new books."

"You like the one Dad got you? He read it, too, and liked it a lot. You guys like all that historical, political stuff."

"Indeed, we do. And, yes, I like it very much. He and I talked about it when he was reading it."

"Mm." Naruto yawned. "Alright, I'm goin' up there." Although it took a bit of effort, Naruto dragged himself off of the couch, stood, and stretched his arms above his head.

Sasuke grabbed the hem of his shirt where it had ridden up and lifted it even further. He put a hand to Naruto's hip and kissed his stomach. Naruto placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders.

"You wanna blow me don't ya?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "Yes, but you ruined the moment."

"Mm. You can do that after I get my nap. Maybe. We'll see."

"If I behave?" Sasuke asked, speaking against Naruto's stomach. He proceeded to slowly lick his way up with the flat of his tongue.

"I don't think you know how to behave, Sasuke. You're such a bad boy."

"Mm... say that again."

"Can I say it like I'm a sex operator? Oh Sasuke, you're such a bad boy. So dirty!"

"And... now I'm turned off. Did you have to use that high-pitched girly voice?" He pushed Naruto away.

"Oh, have you gone soft? That happens to everyone... or, well, not me, but - "

"I thought you were taking a nap?"

"Fine." Naruto adjusted his shirt. "But you'll miss me when I'm gone."

As he walked around the back of the couch, he stopped and put his arm around Sasuke's neck, kissing him on the cheek.

"Don't let me sleep too long."

"I won't," said Sasuke. "Enjoy your nap."

Naruto left him alone to head up the stairs to his bedroom. It didn't take very long after crawling under the warm blankets, turning on some music via Pandora before he, almost instantly, fell asleep.

* * *

It felt like he'd just fallen asleep when his phone went off. Before he even looked at the thing, he was already cursing Kiba. Didn't anyone want to let him sleep? It felt so good here, wrapped up in these blankets and pillows that smelled like Sasuke. Groggily, he rolled over and grabbed his phone, which took forever to wake up from its sleep mode. He saw that he had a text message, went to press it, and then...

It wasn't Kiba.

Well, shit.

He looked at the number, read the message, looked at the number again, and then... could not figure out why _she_ would text him:

_Merry Christmas, Naruto. Just thought I'd let you know I'm in town for the holidays and wanted to see if you'd like to grab lunch or coffee. I'd love to see you if possible. Hope you're doing well._

How long had it been? Nearly two years now since they'd even spoken? Since she'd gone abroad or whatever.

Naruto debated deleting it, but for some reason he couldn't. Call it morbid curiosity.

He tried to fall back asleep, but it just wasn't happening. He clutched the phone in his hand, paranoid he'd get another text from her, but he supposed the question was... did he have to tell Sasuke about it? It's not like it meant anything. He wasn't really considering taking her up on the offer, but yeah. He didn't want to hide it either. But did he have to tell him today?

He supposed he would, but if he could just lay here a bit longer, basking in the moment in time before Sasuke became broody and insecure just because his ex-girlfriend of three years had texted him out of nowhere to meet up for lunch.

"Crap."

He tapped the phone against his forehead, thinking. Surely she had heard about him and Sasuke by now; there was no way she wouldn't have. Not that he had to explain anything to her.

Of course, Sasuke being the prompt, obedient boyfriend he was, it wasn't much longer before he came into the bedroom, his book in hand. He closed the door behind him.

"Can't sleep?" He asked Naruto. "You okay? You look a little pale."

Naruto fidgeted as he sat up in bed and put the phone onto the nightstand. He drew his knees to his chest as Sasuke took a seat on his side of the bed.

"Sasuke," he said. "I have a hypothetical situation for you."

"Alright," Sasuke replied slowly, "Is this where you tell me _your friend_ has some sort of problem, like a weird rash on his testicles?"

"No." Naruto cocked his head to the side, closing one eye and squinting at him with the other. "I sorta wish that was the case, though."

"Hm. You're making me nervous all of a sudden."

"It's nothin', and I wanted to wait 'til after dinner, but then I thought you'd think I was tryin' to hide it from you, so I really don't _wanna_ wait, even though it doesn't_mean_anything," and as he continued to ramble, Sasuke leaned toward him and put his palm flat to Naruto's forehead.

"Stop. Start over from the beginning. What's this about?"

Naruto looked at him earnestly. "I got a text."

"From who? Kiba? He didn't propose to Ino, did he? Maybe not." He ran his eyes over Naruto's face. "Because you'd probably look happier if that was the case."

"Yeah, no. It's from, uh... Wait, do you mind lookin' away from me as I say who it's from?"

"Naruto," said Sasuke, starting to sound exasperated. "Who sent you a text?"

"Shion."

Naruto waited for the violent explosions of the belated apocalypse that should've happened days ago but never did. He even flinched a bit. Sasuke's hand fell away from his face. His expression was somewhat hard to read.

"What did she want?" Sasuke asked. "I thought she wasn't even in the country and you two hadn't spoken for a long time."

"Apparently she's home for the holidays? She wanted to know if I'd like to meet her for lunch or coffee."

"...And what did you say?" Sasuke glanced away from him, at the wall where his old dresser was placed (where old pictures of he and Shion _used_ to be taped).

"I didn't respond. I mean, she just texted, like, a few minutes ago."

Sasuke turned to him again, his expression still impassive. "I don't mind."

"Huh?"

"I don't mind if you meet her. Maybe not for coffee, though. That's our thing." He smiled at Naruto, but it was... strange.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea..."

"Why not?" Sasuke straightened up, rolling his shoulders. "Maybe she just wants to catch up. If we broke up after three years, would you not want to see me again?"

"Sasuke - " Naruto's eyes narrowed at the mere suggestion. Not to mention that sort of hurt. "... I don't understand."

"What's to understand? You should be happy. I trust you. I know how you feel. About her. About me. If you don't want to go, don't go. If you do, then go."

Naruto frowned. "Is this some sort of reverse psychology? Y'know I'm not smart enough to follow that sorta stuff."

"It's Christmas," Sasuke answered. "This is me being benevolent."

"You're scary when you're benevolent."

"Am I?" Sasuke grinned in a way that made Naruto slightly uncomfortable and self-conscious. "Anyway, I just wanted to impart a message from your father. He says dinner will be ready in about 15 minutes."

"Uh huh..."

Sasuke rose from the bed, his back to Naruto. He didn't quite know what to say to him, and Sasuke didn't say anything either. He did give Naruto one last look before he headed out of the room and back downstairs. Sasuke'd left his book on the bed. Naruto reached over to pick it up, flipping through it. His Dad had inscribed something at the front.

_To my second 'son'  
Merry Christmas, Sasuke.  
December 25, 2012  
- Minato_

Naruto set it on Sasuke's side of the bed and lay back down again, staring at the ceiling. On the one hand, he was okay with not seeing Shion again, but was that... not the right reaction for him to have? It felt like Sasuke had been guilting him into going. Did he think Naruto was afraid to see her again... and, well, was he afraid?

He searched himself and his feelings for a while.

Why didn't he want to see her...

Well, at first it had been so he didn't upset Sasuke.

But there were other reasons, too. She had hurt him in some ways. Shion wasn't a bad person. They'd had some good times. Maybe she hadn't always let him be himself or maybe there were times where she was... kind of crazy/possessive/controlling, but at the time, he'd... thought that's what love was like.

Being with Sasuke over the past year showed him just how different love could be when you're with someone you trust, someone who trusts you, someone who's honest with you and someone you are always honest with, who forgives you your mistakes and flaws, who needs you and wants you just as you are and doesn't try to figure out how to change you into something else...

Was Sasuke saying he expected more of Naruto?

"Dammit," he mumbled.

His brain was starting to hurt. Sasuke should know thinking wasn't his forte.

And he _had_ looked at least a little upset.

Naruto honestly wasn't sure what the right decision was, and he even wondered if there _was_ a right decision under these circumstances. It's true that maybe the right thing to do was to accept Shion's invitation, especially if Sasuke was... okay with it.

Decision made, Naruto picked up his phone and texted his reply.


	2. Chapter 2

During dinner as well as after - while they were all hanging out in the basement watching the _Doctor Who_ Christmas special - Naruto felt on edge, although he did his best not to show it. He didn't want to trouble the others on Christmas, especially when they'd all decided to stay another night at Dad's since he seemed to like everyone's company. He was pretty sure Sasuke hadn't mentioned anything about the text to Itachi (yet), and Sasuke hadn't brought it up to him either. Not even to ask if he'd replied. They could talk about it later, when it was just the two of them. Sasuke wasn't acting a whole lot different other than... he wasn't being very affectionate toward him, and when Naruto touched him, even casually, Sasuke seemed to brush it off. In fact, Sasuke was on the sofa with Itachi, and Dad was on the loveseat next to the sofa. Naruto was sitting in the recliner, and Ollie was curled up in his lap.

It's not as if he didn't understand Sasuke's feelings. He remembered quite clearly how it had felt to run into Yahiko in Seattle. He'd been jealous, yeah, but the guy was also pretty nice and - he started to squint at the TV - Sasuke losing his virginity to him had happened a long time ago... Um. He had to stop thinking about it.

The lights were off in the room, so Naruto snuck a glance at Sasuke, but he was (as was typical) engrossed in the show despite the fact it didn't include the fictional love of his boyfriend's life, David Tennant. He had to admit that this episode was making him really like the eleventh Doctor more than he had before, but he probably wouldn't be mentioning that to Sasuke because then he'd _really_ be on his shitlist.

After the show, they got out a folding table to play a few card games (some Spades, some Texas Hold'em, and even some Bullshit, which Itachi ended up dominating everyone in.) Sasuke and Itachi had paired up for Spades, crushing Naruto and his Dad easily. Naruto won the Poker game, but much to his annoyance, Sasuke hadn't laughed at his hilarious Lady Gaga reference.

Pssht. Snob. Sasuke wasn't even _that_ much of a fan of hers.

Right, okay, so he was becoming more nervous. He used humor to deflect the bad stuff he didn't want to deal with, but when Sasuke didn't let him do that, it just made him feel weird and anxious. At some point later on, Sasuke wandered upstairs, and, Naruto'd noticed, he'd had his phone in hand. He and Itachi were sitting next to each other on the couch, and Dad had already turned in for the night.

"Sasuke seems odd tonight," Itachi remarked. "Did something happen?"

"Sort of," Naruto replied, "But I'm hopin' to work it out."

"I won't pry, but if you want someone to talk to, let me just say that, I'm a bit of an expert when it comes to my brother's... emotional hangups."

Naruto tried to smile but found he really couldn't. "Thanks, but I'd rather discuss it with Sasuke first. I think he just needs some time to think or be on his own."

"He'll come around. I've always thought that on the occasions when something upsets him, he can tend to act like a kicked puppy. He'll run away from you at first, but really all he wants is for you to come and find him and then reassure him he's not a bad dog."

For just a moment, Naruto leaned into Itachi's side and released a heavy breath as he rested his head on the older man's shoulder.

"Is it that bad?" Itachi asked quietly.

"I dunno. I didn't think so, but I don't have a good feelin' about it."

"There, there," Itachi consoled him, "It'll be alright. I trust you to be able to fix it. Your enthusiasm and perseverance are two of your better qualities."

Naruto lifted his head from Itachi's shoulder. "What are some of my bad qualities?"

"I'm only here a few days. I'm not sure I'd have the time to list them all."

Naruto barked out a laugh and elbowed him in the ribs. But then, sobering again, he slumped against the back of the couch.

"It's not like I want to ever hurt him," he told Itachi. "I guess there are some things that are outta my control."

"True. But it's not as if you have to bear all these things alone."

"Sometimes that's hard to wrap my head around."

"Have you ever read the _Art of War_, Naruto?"

He sat up on the edge of the sofa. "Maybe in college?"

"In it, Sun Tzu writes that 'The supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting'."

"Wait," Naruto made a confused face, "Sasuke's the enemy in this situation?"

"Not necessarily," Itachi replied patiently. "Just that you should do whatever you have to in order to achieve an efficient reconciliation."

He hummed thoughtfully, mulling it over. "All's fair in love and war?"

Itachi smiled faintly. "You should go find him. Knowing my brother, he's off brooding somewhere. He used to do that a lot as a teenager. He'd hole himself up in his room, listening to music."

"Yeah, but I don't wanna patronize him by downplaying his feelings, y'know? Like, I get why he's upset. He has the right to be, and I don't wanna just go in and think that a few kisses is gonna make everything better. Or, pat him on the back and go: 'It'll all be okay, Sasuke'."

"Maybe that's all he wants to hear?"

"I guess I'll go find out. If not, maybe I'll be sleepin' on the couch once we get back to the apartment."

"I don't think that's what Sasuke wants. I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto. Good night. Good luck."

"Night, Itachi."

Naruto got up from the couch and caught a glimpse of Ollie, whose golden eyes flashed in the dark. He remained curled up in a ball on the recliner. Later on, he'd probably sneak into his Dad's room and sleep there. He made his way up to the living room, but Sasuke was nowhere to be found, so he went around the room, turning off all the lights except for a holiday-themed one plugged into the outlet near the kitchen sink. After he'd made sure the doors were locked - and he was confident Sasuke hadn't left or wasn't outside - he climbed his way up to the bedroom.

It was exactly as Itachi predicted. Sasuke was on the bed with his work headphones on, listening to music. His eyes were closed, and he hadn't even heard Naruto come in (supposedly). Without wanting to disturb him, Naruto went into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. When he came back out, he stripped to his boxers since the room felt so warm with the heat on. He got onto the bed, sat cross-legged beside his boyfriend, and simply watched him for a couple of minutes, wondering if he was really asleep or just ignoring him. Sasuke's arms lay at his sides, and Naruto kept glancing at his left hand, so he, finally, took it in his and held it. Sasuke's eyes fluttered open.

He looked at Naruto a while, very seriously... and for some reason, decided to pull him down. Naruto went very willingly, very gratefully. He curled up against Sasuke's side and even considered burrowing his head under Sasuke's shirt. And as he considered it, he kept inching the shirt up more and more until his ear was pressed above Sasuke's heart. He tugged the shirt back down so that it covered half of his head.

He thought he heard Sasuke laugh, which was weird to him because laughing was the last thing Naruto wanted to do right now. He shut his eyes, very tightly, and wrapped one arm around Sasuke's waist, squeezing him closer.

He didn't hear Sasuke laugh again after that.

His heartbeat, which had sped up when Naruto lay his head down, became slower, evening out.

Naruto fell asleep like that, but in the morning, he awoke to Sasuke curled up behind him, an arm wound around his middle, and shallow breaths that puffed a comforting warmth across the nape of his neck.

* * *

When Sasuke finally awoke the next morning, Naruto hadn't moved out of Sasuke's arms. He'd been up a while but hadn't wanted to get out of bed yet. Sasuke's morning greeting was a sigh as he brushed his nose against Naruto's neck, tickling the hairs with his breath.

"Morning," said Naruto.

"Morning," Sasuke answered back, pressing his forehead to Naruto's bare shoulder. "How are you?"

"...Good. I guess."

"Did you sleep well?"

"I've slept better, I think."

Naruto rolled over to face him, losing the physical contact between them. Then Sasuke decided to ask what Naruto's reply had been, so he told him.

"I'm glad in a way," said Sasuke. "Because I would've been disappointed for different reasons had you turned her down."

Naruto bit at his lip before suggesting, "You could come if you wanted to."

"You think she knows about me?"

"I don't know why she wouldn't, but maybe she doesn't? I wish I could say she wouldn't have texted on Christmas had she known I was with someone... but I'm not sure I can."

Sasuke's smirk was faint. "This is why I prefer men."

Naruto gave a crooked smile. "Somehow, Sasuke, I don't think that's the _only_reason. Maybe she just wants to catch up. At least she didn't call?"

Sasuke moved his hand to Naruto's hip, absently playing with the waistband where it had folded over. "I don't know."

"But you _always_ know," he said softly, gazing at Sasuke affectionately. "You're perfect."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Not even close. You're the one of us for whom I have high expectations."

"I hate when you talk about yourself like that."

"Why?"

"Because...," and as he thought the words that came to mind, he became somewhat embarrassed. "You're everything to me. When we talked about it before, about how lucky I feel to be with you, it's because you're so... perfect. For me. I don't..." He fidgeted under Sasuke's intense gaze, "I don't want you to be mad or hurt because of me when I..." He closed his eyes, "Love you so _fucking_ much."

When Sasuke's hand touched his cheek, Naruto opened his eyes, but they were a little blurry.

"I just don't like the thought of losing you," said Sasuke.

"But I'm not gonna go anywhere. It's stupid, and it doesn't mean anything, and I didn't even wanna go, but I know you want me to want to go 'cause if I say no that makes me seem like some kind of jerk - "

"It wouldn't make you a jerk," Sasuke interrupted, letting his fingers curl around the back of Naruto's neck. "I'm the jerk. I'm being selfish. I don't want you to see her or talk to her at all. I want to lock you up in a closet until she goes far, far away, but you don't deserve to be with someone so controlling and insecure. So, I want you to go, and a part of me wants to think that even if I ever show you the worst sides of myself, sides to me you haven't seen before but might eventually turn you away... I want to know that you'd always be as strong and forgiving as I've known you to be. I _need_ you to be that person, Naruto. So much. For my sake."

Naruto sniffled. "That's a lot of pressure."

"I know."

"Makes me feel like my life isn't my own."

"It's not. Not anymore. Not from the day you decided to walk into Starbuck's."

"And that all happened 'cause I'm such a nice guy. Offering you my table and plugging in your laptop. Who does that?"

Sasuke's hand shifted around to his lower back, pushing their bodies closer together. "Not many people would have. Face it. You're a good guy."

"I'm alright."

"You're not allowed to be self-deprecating. That's my thing."

"I'm surprised you're not cockier," Naruto replied frankly. "Honestly. You could be."

"I am, though. I'm just not as self-assured when I'm around you."

"...Thanks?"

Sasuke leaned into him, nuzzling the hollow above his collarbone. "You leave a lot to live up to. When I'm around you, my flaws seem to magnify in my head."

"That doesn't sound like a very good way to make someone feel."

"I don't think it's your responsibility."

"Wrong," argued Naruto. "I know what you're thinkin', but it's also wrong. I want to lift you up, not drag you down. See, this is why when we fight it's so frustrating. I know we both want the same thing in the end. You wanna do things your way. I wanna do things my way, and my way is that I take all of _your_ burdens, and I lift you up. You make me sound like I'm more of an anchor, and only 'cause that's my way of doin' stuff."

"You're thinking about it too much."

"Of _course_ I am, Sasuke, you bastard," and Sasuke chuckled at the term of_endearment_. "You occupy about 1000% of my thoughts - "

"Logically impossible, by the way," interjected Sasuke.

"Fuck your logic! Your logic is too weak! I don't give _two shits_ about logic!"

Sasuke laughed again before placing a gentle kiss to his throat. "Is that so?"

"I think, y'know, you have this idea that... you have to, like, walk through the dark parts of life to achieve enlightenment. And some people do that, but those are the people who think they're alone, who don't think they can rely on anyone. But, goddammit, I will fuckin' explode things for you, you..."

"...Yes?"

"It's rude to call someone names, jerk."

"Uh huh. So I walk the line, do I?"

"You are _not_ Johnny Cash. I won't let you be Johnny Cash."

"You'd have to be June Carter then."

"Shut up." Naruto grabbed a chunk of Sasuke's hair and (not so delicately) yanked his head up. "We're not anyone else but you and me. You're Sasuke. _My_ Sasuke, and I will dropkick anything or anyone that comes between us. Even if it's when you get all insecure and crap. I will dropkick you and then pickpocket your limp body until I've stolen your coins and your mead and your wheels of Goat cheese."

Sasuke smirked. "My pockets wouldn't be big enough to hold all that, I don't think. It's funny to hear you talk so tough like this when you're the one who buried your head under my shirt last night. Like a hermit crab."

Naruto let go of Sasuke's hair and looked away, sniffing self-consciously. "I was feelin' vulnerable. What of it?"

"I know. I found it adorable. It was hard to stay mad."

"Hmph."

Sasuke cupped his cheek, forcing Naruto to look at him. "Kiss me."

Naruto pouted. "Kiss yourself."

"Don't be a brat."

Naruto stuck out his tongue, which was a mistake because Sasuke leaned in quick and, _gently_, bit down on the tip of it. He moved his hand to Naruto's butt, giving it a squeeze, and, as Naruto started to protest, Sasuke went from biting his tongue to sucking on it. Just as he was beginning to feel that lovely warm fluttering in his gut, another hand snuck in between and pinched his nipple hard enough that he shouted out a curse.

Sasuke sat up in bed, laughing at him.

Naruto glared with one eye closed as he held his hand to his assaulted nipple. "I may need that to breastfeed our children some day!"

"You're sick." Sasuke threw a pillow at him. "Go make me some breakfast."

"I'm not your wench!" Naruto sat up, too, having to adjust his boxers since half of his ass was hanging out due to Sasuke's groping.

"You are so. Now, wench. Go make me some breakfast and let's think about packing up and getting back to the apartment."

* * *

They pretty much crashed after they left Dad's in the afternoon and returned to the apartment. Somehow, sitting around and not doing much of anything over the last two days had left everyone extremely tired, so they decided to have a pizza delivered instead of going out to eat. Even Sasuke, who Naruto figured would've kept himself busy putting presents away so that the place wouldn't be cluttered, had opted to simply sit on the floor and watch as Naruto played Skyrim. He and Itachi switched off every once in a while when a quest became too tedious for Naruto's attention span. Then Naruto let Sasuke take over when he decided to crawl onto the couch, which is where he ended up falling asleep for 45 minutes until the pizza arrived.

Itachi offered to make a few mixed drinks to accompany their dinner, which was... probably not a good idea because the first Long Island Iced Tea had Naruto more than a little buzzed. The second made watching the TV screen very difficult since things on it kept... moving. He and Sasuke were sitting next to each other on the couch, and Itachi sat cross-legged on the carpet, still deep into Skyrim.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Itachi asked. "Can't hold your liquor?"

Sasuke's tone was mocking as he commented, "Did you know my brother bartended briefly in college?"

Naruto set his drink on the coffee table. "Really? I bet you made a shitload in tips."

That earned a glare from Sasuke, which Naruto didn't understand right away, just as he hadn't initially caught Sasuke's sarcasm.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Itachi told him.

"Could you not hit on my brother when I'm sitting right next to you?" Sasuke, casually, placed his hand on top of Naruto's thigh.

"I wasn't hittin' on your brother," Naruto argued. "I'm just sayin' that he's really attractive, so he probably made a lot of money."

"And that's not hitting on him?" Sasuke leaned into him, asking coyly, "Do you think he's more attractive than me?"

Itachi shook his head. "Oh, Sasuke," he said. "You never cease to amuse me."

"Shut up, you," said Sasuke, who got up from the couch so that he could make an attempt at tackling his brother flat to the floor. "Stop trying to steal my boyfriend with your good looks."

"You're drunk," Itachi told him as he pinned Sasuke by sitting on his stomach. He held Sasuke's hands above his head.

"Would it be wrong if I said this was almost turnin' me on?" Naruto eyed them with bright eyes, and they both looked up at him with such twin expressions of incredulity and horror that he couldn't help but laugh.

"You didn't answer my question," Sasuke accused. "Is he more attractive than me?"

"Umm..." He opted to start drinking again.

"You don't have to answer that," said Itachi. "I think we all know the answer already."

And that, amusingly enough, led to another short wrestling match, which caused Ollie to come running into the living room at the noise. Greatly confused, the cat circled around Sasuke and Itachi, occasionally getting smacked in the head by an arm or leg. While the two Uchiha brothers were otherwise preoccupied, Naruto wandered into the kitchen to make himself another drink that included a lot of his nemesis: Tequila. When he returned to the living room, Sasuke and Itachi were sitting placidly beside one another, beginning a new live game on Black Ops II.

"That was fast," said Naruto, standing behind them. "Who won?"

Sasuke answered with a: "Go get me another drink, wench."

Naruto slapped the back of his head. "Stop callin' me that. I'm not your wench!"

"Naruto, would you very much mind getting me another drink?"

"Why sure, Itachi," Naruto replied sweetly. "Anything for you. Since you're so hot and all, and Sasuke's just - "

Naruto didn't get to finish the _hilarious_ thing he was going to say because Sasuke turned quickly, grabbed him around the knee and brought him down like a lion would a gazelle (if lions went for the knee and not the throat, anyway). Naruto barely had time to get the glass onto the table so that it wouldn't spill. Sasuke kept him in place by digging his knees into Naruto's thighs and pinning his wrists loosely so as not to hurt the one injured in the car accident.

"That's not playing fair, bastard," he said, even though he was grinning.

"He's just sexually frustrated," remarked Itachi.

"Well, that wouldn't be the case if you weren't here," said Sasuke, but Itachi simply shrugged.

"Don't talk that way to your brother." Naruto squirmed. "My drink's gonna get warm."

"Then you can make yourself another one." Sasuke let go of his wrists to sit up. He snagged Naruto's drink for himself, took a sip, and then made a face. "What the hell did you put in here?"

"Everything?" Naruto answered with a grin. "And lots of tequila."

"Fair enough." Sasuke drank a good half of it and then got off of him, wobbling a bit and nearly tripping when Naruto grabbed him by the pant leg.

"That's what you get," he said, stealing his drink back. "Your bounty goes up every time you steal and get caught, y'know."

"I'll pay the fine later." Sasuke stood above him, his feet on either side of Naruto's waist.

Naruto wrapped his fingers around Sasuke's ankle. "...Yeah?"

"Don't flirt with me, you traitor." Sasuke smirked.

"I'll flirt with you if I feel like it."

"Why don't you two go into the bedroom and screw already?" asked Itachi. "You're distracting me from the game."

"You heard him," said Sasuke. "He doesn't care."

Naruto stuck out his bottom lip. "_No_."

Sasuke leaned a little to the side, lifting the foot Naruto had a hold of an inch or two off the carpet. Naruto pulled it back down.

"Nothing I can do to change your mind?" Sasuke asked as he lowered himself to his knees, now straddling Naruto's waist. He put his hands on either side of Naruto's head, his dark hair swaying in front of his eyes.

"No..."

"Nothing?" Sasuke asked, more gruffly this time.

Naruto gave him a mischievous look. "Maybe I can think of somethin'."

Sasuke leaned in even more, so that their faces were very close. "Tell me."

"No means no, Sasuke. That's what they teach in the schools."

Sasuke moved in again, to where their mouths were nearly touching. "_Tell_ me."

Naruto scrunched his mouth to the side to keep from breaking out into laughter. "We can have sex _if_ you do your British accent."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, laughing a little, too. "What?"

"Do the accent, and I'll consider it."

"I'm not doing a British accent," said Sasuke.

Itachi sighed. "Just do it already. It's rude to deny your boyfriend. Plus I could use a laugh after playing three hours of this game."

"What do you want me to say?" Sasuke asked Naruto. "And if I do, you better not go back on your word."

"I would _never_ go back on my word, y'know that." Naruto, somewhere in his muddled brain still felt confident Sasuke wouldn't do it at all because Sasuke really did not like to embarrass himself at most times.

But Sasuke could always be unpredictable like that.

"Fine," Sasuke sat up, crossing his arms and trying to look not bothered. He paused before unenthusiastically half-singing, "I found a f_ox_ caught by d_ogs_. He let me take him in my h_ands_. His little h_eart_, it beat so f_ast_. And I am ashamed to be running away."

By the time he'd finished singing the lyrics, Naruto was laughing so hard that it hurt.

"There," said Sasuke, smothering Naruto's face with his hand. "Satisfied?

Naruto couldn't catch his breath. "God, I love when you do that. Ah." He wiped a tear from his eye.

"Now can we have sex?" Sasuke was back to leaning over him on hands and knees.

"Sure. You don't mind if we have sex right here, right now, do you, Itachi?"

"I'd prefer you didn't, but who am I to say otherwise?" Itachi replied.

"I'll go get you the car keys, and you can drive around for... give me about 20 minutes," Sasuke said, grinning at Naruto.

"That's probably an overestimation." Naruto smirked.

Sasuke gave him a peck on the lips. "I accounted for about ten minutes of showering afterward."

"Ha." Naruto placed his hand on the side of Sasuke's leg and squeezed it. "I wonder who can outlast the other?"

Sasuke lay on top of him as he whispered seductively in Naruto's ear. "Does it count if I make you come more than once?"

Naruto made a noticeable sound of anticipation in his throat, feeling warm all over suddenly. "More than once in 20 minutes? I know I can get you to, but my love is a lot more stubborn."

Sasuke snickered. "You're an idiot." He took Naruto's ear between his teeth.

Naruto whimpered a bit. "Fine. Not now, but later. If you're good."

Sasuke's teeth scraped across his neck next. "You know I'm good."

"You are," Naruto said breathily. "_Very_ good."

"Just so you two know, throughout that lovely little exchange I was thinking," Itachi finally turned around to stare at them in a semi-compromising position, "Where can I get a gun so I can shoot myself?"

"Sorry," Naruto mumbled. He tried to get up, but Sasuke refused to move and was still staring at him with those smoldering, sexy eyes that always put him in the mood because he knew Sasuke wanted it... which made him want it. Not that he didn't want it all the time, but yeah. "Maybe we should open our presents to each other instead? That seems more family friendly."

"Bah." Sasuke sat back, and Naruto drew his knees up so that his boyfriend had something to lean against. "You already know what I got you. I'm pretty sure you picked out most of what you wanted. Although," he slipped a couple of fingers under Naruto's shirt to touch them to his stomach, "There may be a surprise or two."

"You didn't just wrap your cock up in a bow, did you?" Naruto blurted.

"Yes, well. On that note, I may have some work I can do on my laptop, so I'll leave you lovebirds alone to take care of your baser needs." Itachi shut off the console, put the controller away, turned off the TV, and gave a pat to both Naruto and Sasuke's heads as he retreated into the guest room, shutting the door behind him.

"If I would've known that's all it took to get some alone time with you, I would've said something earlier."

Naruto covered his forehead with his arm. "Now I feel bad."

"Don't feel bad." Sasuke pushed his shirt up even further. "I want you to feel...," he licked his lips tantalizingly, "good."

"Get off me, you drunk, and let's open presents!"

"Very well. Shall I begin by setting the mood?" Sasuke got off of him to turn on the stereo, and Naruto crawled to where the plastic tree was in the corner of the room. He sorted the presents into two different piles and waited as patiently as possible for Sasuke to come back from the kitchen since he was putting away the pizza and the empty glasses.

Sitting side by side in front of the couch, they took turns opening presents. Naruto was especially pleased with receiving the first three seasons of Top Gear on DVD and Sasuke was happy with his semi-expensive gaming headphones that he'd "secretly" been pining for over the past few months. Then, of course, they got each other video games (ones they both wanted to play). There were also a few practical gifts like clothes and iTune gift cards because Sasuke was one of the few people left in the world who did actually pay for a lot of his music.

"I have something else for you," said Sasuke, "but I thought we might wait until New Year's to open it."

"We? As in it's for the both of us?"

"I hope you'll allow me to use it, yes."

"Is it a sex toy?" Naruto asked, smiling at him as he stole a pair of Sasuke's socks he'd got him for his stocking and put them on his own feet. Sasuke watched him do it.

"I didn't think I needed to wrap those..."

"Ha! It's, like, how many things can the sex toy industry come up with to stick up a guy's butt? Who has that job?"

"Someone has that job," said Sasuke, reaching over to tug at the toes of the sock on Naruto's right foot. Then he let go of his toes and took Naruto's hand in his, lacing their fingers together. He rested his head on the couch cushion. Naruto turned to look at him, watching his face. He looked especially handsome tonight. Hm. Handsome was weird to think about Sasuke. Good looking? But no. Sasuke was also very... handsome. Not just good looking. He had such dark, piercing eyes that always betrayed his intelligence and even... a certain hidden passionate side that only he got to see. Naruto felt drawn to it. Like a bonfire on a cold night. Closeness. Physical proximity always set it off, too. Tiny sparks that started in his stomach and grew more intense the closer Sasuke was to him.

"Why are you staring at me?" He asked Naruto. "Are you waiting to try and steal more of _my_ socks?"

"No," Naruto said, sounding mock-offended. "I was just thinkin' about how hot you are." He smiled.

"But not as hot as my brother." Sasuke pushed his hair back from his forehead.

"I shouldn't have to say I have no sexual interest in your brother. Your mom, on the other hand. She was hot."

Naruto let his head fall to rest against Sasuke's shoulder.

"I'm sure she'd appreciate you saying so. Did you like all your presents?"

"Yeah, but we still spent more than we should've."

"I didn't mind."

"I didn't either. I wish we had a fireplace."

Sasuke pressed a kiss to the side of his head. "I was just thinking that. Should we move to a new place that has one?"

"Or we could just buy a house," Naruto (half-jokingly) suggested.

Sasuke didn't reply immediately, but after a minute or so and after another kiss to the side of his head, he said, "That would be nice, too."

"You'd be tied down here, though." Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand. "I know you don't wanna stay here forever. You'd prefer we at least live in the city, right?"

"You don't want to live in the city. Your friends and family are here. Your job is here. You're here."

As they held hands, Naruto started an unofficial war between their thumbs, and the song in the background ended, changing to one frequently played on the radio.

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "I like this song. It makes me think of you. And not just 'cause he won American Idol like your precious girlfriend."

"It is rather timely this is playing while we're talking about... a home."

"Isn't it?" Naruto hummed along. "Just know you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna make this place your _home_."

Suddenly, Sasuke turned around to sit cross-legged, facing him and still holding onto his hand. "Do you remember what you told me in Seattle?"

Naruto blinked at him. "I told you a lot of things in Seattle from what I remember."

"I meant about if things had gone the other way with my brother's trial."

"You mean when I said I'd move to Seattle with you if you wanted to be nearby him?"

"Yes."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Are you sayin' you want to move to Seattle...?"

"No." Sasuke shook his head. "I was just curious if you'd still be interested in... relocating."

Naruto sat up straighter. "Is there somethin' you're not tellin' me?"

"No, but there may be more options for me in the future."

Naruto frowned. "The near future?"

Sasuke must've absorbed the look and his uncertain tone. "We don't have to talk about it right now. I've just been... thinking about it."

"Hmm. I'm not opposed. It's just... a lot to think about, but, yeah, you're my priority. Where you go, I go."

"There'd be no point, though, if it would make you miserable."

"I wouldn't be miserable so long as you're there, and, hey, don't underestimate me. I'm adaptable. _Hello_. I adapted to dating and havin' sex with a guy, I think I can handle movin' out of this place. It'd be sad and stuff, but eventually Kiba and Ino are gonna get married and have babies, and maybe Dad will... find a girlfriend. As weird as _that'd_ be. I've thought about this stuff, Sasuke. We've talked about it before."

Sasuke took his other hand and clasped Naruto's hand in both of his. The way he looked at Naruto was so earnest it was almost unnerving. As if he was going to propose.

"...And what about you?" Sasuke asked.

"What do you mean?"

"How do you feel about getting married and having kids?"

It felt like his heart about dropped into his stomach. "In general or...?"

"You sound dismissive of it when you speak of Ino and Kiba doing it, so does that mean you don't anticipate such things happening in our future?" Sasuke was looking down at their joined hands, but, slowly, his gaze rose to meet Naruto's.

"Sasuke...," he cleared his throat, surprisingly nervous. "Sorry. The conversation is a bit... heavy."

Sasuke nodded. "Okay."

"Er, not heavy, but... it makes me think and feel a lotta things, and I'd rather have this conversation after not having just downed a bottle of tequila."

"I think that's fair," said Sasuke, and he went to put a hand to Naruto's face, cupping his cheek.

They both leaned in at the same time.

They kissed for a while, pausing every once in a while to press their foreheads together. Then they kissed some more until Sasuke eventually pulled him to his feet and led them to the bedroom. Once they were inside the room, Naruto closed the door, just in time to have Sasuke shove him against it. He kissed Naruto's neck, hands finding their way under his shirt and helping Naruto to get it off as he lifted his arms. Naruto placed his hands flat to Sasuke's chest, shoving him backward toward the bed until he was forced to sit on the edge. He forced him to lie down as he slipped a hand under Sasuke's sweater to slide it across his stomach. He felt Sasuke's legs wind around the backs of his thighs, and as he put his arms around Naruto's neck, they kissed some more while Naruto slipped a hand between their bodies to undo Sasuke's belt.

When they stopped kissing, Sasuke was breathing heavily already.

"You're being serious," he said to Naruto, touching the wrinkled spot between his brows.

"Making love to you is serious business," Naruto replied - without a smirk, without a smile. Almost studiously, he watched his own fingers at work on the belt. Then came the zipper, and as he pulled it down, he considered how very arousing this simple act was for him.

"Making love..." Sasuke murmured, running the tips of his fingers across Naruto's chest.

Naruto got to his knees, on top of the sheets, and, hooking his arms under Sasuke's knees, lifted him and moved them both further up the bed. He worked his way down Sasuke's body, kissing his stomach. He went lower still, letting his tongue pass across Sasuke's navel until he reached the waistband of his snug blue briefs. Naruto grabbed a hold of Sasuke's jeans and yanked them to his knees, swiping his tongue languidly over Sasuke's penis. When his mouth came to the head of his cock, he started to suck on it over the thin, stretchy cotton. Sasuke began to thread his fingers through Naruto's hair.

Giving Sasuke's jeans another tug, Naruto shifted between his boyfriend's legs so that he could pull his underwear down, take hold of Sasuke, and get him into his mouth. Naruto watched his face for the familiar reactions - a flush to Sasuke's cheeks when he sucked on him with a certain amount of force and those sexy dark eyes filled with lust, watching him back. Watching everything he did.

Even though they were supposed to be quiet, Naruto knew Sasuke was turned on by everything vocal, so he groaned around his hardening cock. Sasuke was right about how much he loved to give head, but it had so much more to do with giving Sasuke pleasure than being partial to the act itself. He liked the way Sasuke looked at him while he did it. It turned him on. He was starting to get hard just from giving a simple blowjob. He removed his hand from Sasuke's thigh, only long enough to undo his own pants, rubbing himself once or twice with his palm before he lifted himself off of Sasuke.

Hovering over him on hands and knees, Naruto continued to stroke him. Sasuke's hair looked kind of wild the way it lay on the pillow. Both arms lay on either side of his head and sweat was starting to break out on his skin. He felt himself start to pump Sasuke faster. They began to kiss - slowly, passionately - as his hand jerked him off, _harder_ - incited by all those soft noises spilling from Sasuke's throat and passing into his lips. _Shit_.

When they parted - only because they were both running out of breath - Naruto stopped long enough to remove his jeans and boxers and rip Sasuke's off the rest of the way, too, before returning to him, lying on top of him, feeling their cocks rub and touch as they began to kiss again.

"Naruto," Sasuke breathed his name out shakily.

Naruto pushed Sasuke's legs up, and, taking him by the ankles, had him wrap them around his waist. He nuzzled Sasuke's neck, kissing, sucking, and licking at it until he took his ear between his teeth. Sasuke grabbed his ass and squeezed it, murmuring his pleasure close to Naruto's ear.

In a husky voice, Naruto whispered to him, "Let me watch you." He lifted up enough so that Sasuke could get his hand between their bodies, "Just a little."

Sasuke nipped at his lips before snaking his hand between them. He stroked himself, looking at Naruto as he did it. In a way that showed he knew exactly what he was doing to him. Naruto watched his hand, felt Sasuke's body so hot and slick underneath his, smelt his scent, _their_ scents -

He pulled Sasuke up, his boyfriend looking momentarily surprised as he was manhandled and positioned to straddle his lap. Naruto leaned his back against the headboard. Sasuke positioned himself over his thighs, and Naruto's cock kept partially rubbing against the crack of his ass. He bit at Sasuke's collarbone playfully. Then he licked his way up Sasuke's throat, tasting his sweat.

"Why are you so sexy, Sasuke?" he asked in a hushed, throaty voice, which was nearly cut off when Sasuke attacked his mouth. He started to move against Naruto, teasingly rubbing himself against his cock.

Naruto grabbed and squeezed his asscheeks, spreading them apart and sliding more firmly between them, allowing the tip of his cock to tease Sasuke's hole. He reached over to the sidetable, opened the drawer, and searched around for a condom and the tube of lube hidden under a couple of notepads.

"Ride me," Naruto said, making it sound more of a suggestion, more of a plea than a command. Like he _needed_ it. Right now. Sasuke on him and Naruto able to fuck him slowly, deeply - in that way that made the pleasure so excruciating it could almost hurt because Sasuke was his and his alone. Only _he_ got to do this, and no one knew Sasuke like he did.

"Why did you make us wait to do this?" Sasuke asked gruffly as he skimmed his lips along the side of Naruto's throat. He grabbed the condom and tore open the wrapper, rolled it on Naruto, and, after pouring some lube into his hand, stroked and pumped his cock until the latex gleamed slick with it.

"I don't know," he replied and meant it.

* * *

"Jesus, you feel so fucking good," Naruto said, sounding out of breath.

Sasuke grabbed for his wrist and forced it roughly against the bed, whispering in Naruto's ear. "Tell me something _good_, Naruto. Tell me you love this. You don't want this with anyone else but me."

Naruto grabbed him by the hair and forced his head up. "The fuck I'd do this with anyone other than you," he said, nearly growling his words. "You're amazing, Sasuke. _This_," he grabbed hold of Sasuke's hip and forced him down hard, "is fuckin' amazing."

Sasuke's eyes shut as he moaned. Naruto wrapped his fingers around him, pumping him.

"Tell me more." Sasuke's voice was like a demanding whine, asking to be pushed over the edge, "I want to hear, _ah_, Naruto - "

Covering his mouth with one hand, Naruto used the other to snatch his wrist, pull him against his body, and roll them over. Quickly, he got his arms underneath Sasuke's knees and his legs around his waist. His mouth was partially open, breaths coming fast and heavy from his lips. He put his hands on Naruto's sides, moving them up and down with his thrusts.

"What do you wanna hear, Sasuke?" he asked, dipping low enough to skim his lips against the side of Sasuke's neck. Suddenly, Sasuke wrapped his arms around him, squeezing him tight, and Naruto just _knew_ what he needed. He spoke in Sasuke's ear as he stroked inside him - once, twice - so slow, so deep that he didn't think he could get any further inside Sasuke unless he crawled in through his chest. "I love you," he whispered, and Sasuke's arms tightened even more. He whispered again, "I love you, Sasuke. Only you. I want you. Only you. Only you make me feel this good." He nipped Sasuke's ear with his teeth. "Loving you," he said, "_Fucking_ you..." Naruto took Sasuke's face in both hands, feeling his climax creep up closer and closer, "I don't wanna stop doin' this with you... You make me feel whole, complete. I _need_ you."

"Fuck," Sasuke warned, throwing his head back as he came between their bodies, Naruto watching his face closely as the instant of ecstasy ripped through him. He jerked his hips in fast, short snaps in reaction to it. With Sasuke's arms around him, he buried his face in Sasuke's neck. Nothing in this world should feel as good as this did. What the hell had he ever done to deserve this?

It seemed as if it was a while before he opened his eyes and felt Sasuke's hands skimming along his back. He pressed loving kisses to Naruto's neck and shoulders.

Naruto raised his head from Sasuke's shoulder. He smirked tiredly at Naruto and touched his cheek.

"You okay?" he asked.

Naruto blinked once or twice, assessing the damage, and then nodded. "...Yeah. I think so." Grunting, he pulled out of Sasuke but didn't manage to move very far. Their legs and arms remained tangled together. Sasuke continued to lavish kisses on him, stroking his back comfortingly.

After a few minutes, Sasuke said in a surprisingly even voice, "That was good."

With some amount of effort, Naruto got onto his knees and gazed down at him. "That was amazing." He leaned over Sasuke and kissed him. Then he pressed his cheek to Sasuke's. "You're amazing, Sasuke."

Sasuke let out a sharp exhale, one that Naruto could feel more than he could hear.

"I shouldn't have to tell you you mean the world to me," he whispered. "But I'll tell you every minute of every day if that's what you want."

Sasuke's body seemed to tremble beneath his. "...You don't need to do that. I know how you feel, Naruto. It's addicting. The way you make me feel..."

Naruto kissed at his throat, caressing the rest of Sasuke's body with his hands. He spent a good while after that going over every inch of Sasuke's body with his hands and mouth, not wanting to stop until he overwhelmed Sasuke with love, attention, and affection because, for Naruto... this person didn't deserve anything less. He loved him so much. Sometimes it hurt, like being burnt alive. It was so much for one person to feel. _Too_ much, but still not enough. Not close enough. Not consuming enough, and the only one on this planet who could possibly understand was this beautiful man underneath him, this person who let him love him, who loved _him_.

_Jesus, Sasuke_.

It was hard not to do it all over again.

Naruto watched him come a second time just using his mouth and hands - body arching up as Naruto touched him, sucked him, _loved_ him.

This.

This was amazing.

"So good, Sasuke," he said, his hand moving up his boyfriend's body to cup his cheek and kiss him tenderly. "So good," he repeated against his lips.

Sasuke looked at him tiredly, mouth quirked at the corner to form a smug smirk.

Naruto smiled down at him, observing the red spots on Sasuke's neck, collar, shoulders, and chest. "You look good."

"I look ravaged, I bet."

"You do," he smiled more widely. "I left a few marks. That way everyone can know you're mine."

"Of course," Sasuke replied, touching Naruto's thigh. "And you're mine. No one else's."

"Nope. All yours."

Sasuke sighed, smiling at him. "C'mere."

Naruto leaned down and kissed him. "Shower and then bed?"

"Yes. Shower and then bed."

"We'll sleep in tomorrow, yeah?"

Sasuke yawned. "Sounds good to me."

"I don't think we were very quiet this time..."

"No, we really weren't."

Naruto shrugged. "Oh well. It was worth it."

"Fuck yes it was," said Sasuke, and Naruto laughed.

"Alright, let's go." Naruto, shakily, got out of bed and stood up, holding out his hand for Sasuke to take while also holding onto the condom he still had on so it wouldn't fall off.

"So classy," Sasuke said as he joined him on the way to the bathroom.

"Did you wanna keep it as a memento?" Naruto asked as they went into the bathroom and he pulled it off, tossing it into the trash.

"I'm sure there will be other opportunities," said Sasuke as he turned the shower on and waited for Naruto to get in with him before closing the door. The steam was already beginning to fog up the glass.

Naruto chuckled as he gave Sasuke's ass a playful slap. "I'm sure there will be."


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto didn't get to sleep in until noon. It was about mid-morning by the time he got up, though. He was alone in the bed, but it meant he could stretch out and roll around on top of the sheets, which he should really consider changing. Minutes later, when he found he couldn't put off getting out of bed any longer, he threw back the covers and put on a pair of sweatpants. He tossed the dirty sheets in a pile on the floor. Pillow covers, too, since he had the tendency to drool. Something Sasuke pointed out to him almost every other day.

Not much longer after that, Sasuke came into the bedroom, all dressed in a nice pair of jeans and fitted gray button-up shirt that he looked really good in.

"You're up," he said to Naruto.

"I thought we were sleeping in," Naruto replied distractedly as he ran his eyes over Sasuke again. "You look good." He raised his eyebrows. "Is today some special occasion?"

Sasuke seemed amused by his reaction. "I figured I would take Itachi out today. We're thinking of going to the city. And I _would've_ slept in, but you were snoring in my ear."

"Like... you and him?" Naruto grinned. "Aw, do the two Uchiha brothers have a date? Is that why you dressed up?"

"I figured you'd be going with us."

He waved his hand dismissively. "Nah, I mean. You guys should bond and stuff. It's cool. I'll hang with Kiba and Ino today. And I'll be a good boyfriend and clean up the apartment!"

Sasuke stared.

"What?" Naruto asked, still grinning.

"You're in a good mood today," Sasuke said.

"'Course I'm in a good mood. It's 'cause I got laid last night."

Sasuke took a few steps toward him and teasingly asked, "Oh really, who was she?"

Just as playful, Naruto tugged at the collar of Sasuke's shirt, eyeing the skin that showed with the top two buttons undone. "I didn't catch her name, but _God_ was she flat. You have no idea."

Sasuke leaned in and kissed him briefly on the mouth.

"Hmm. Not enough," Naruto murmured, and, licking his lips, took hold of Sasuke's belt, dragged him against the front of his body, and kissed him again. "So, did Itachi say we kept him _up_ last night? By that, I mean sleep and not anything else. I know I make some pretty sexy sounds, but I'd hate to think I actually turn him on, y'know what I mean?"

"Are you sure you didn't smoke the crack from the hidden stash in the side table?"

"Wow, we have crack in the side table? That's another thing to try while you two are out."

Sasuke played with the drawstring of his sweatpants. "Sorry, there's no crack. Apparently the stores sold out quickly for the holidays."

"Really?" Naruto put his arms around Sasuke's waist and both hands on his ass. "Pretty sure I saw some crack last night."

"Right," drawled Sasuke, removing Naruto's groping hands from his butt. "I don't know if I'd be able to handle you today, so Itachi and I will be leaving soon. We'll be gone for a few hours."

Naruto stepped back and scratched at his cheek. "Take your time. It's not like y'get to see him very often. What're y'gonna do? Shoppin'? You don't really need any more clothes, do you? Or is that a stupid question? Ah, you should take him to the museum! Or the aquarium!"

"Yes, that sounds like things I want to do with my brother," Sasuke said sarcastically. "And of course that's a stupid question."

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. "But I _love_ it when we go to either of those places!"

"That's because you still act like a kid at times."

"Do not."

Sasuke smirked. "You think you're pretty cute."

Naruto folded his arms behind his head. "Yeah, yeah, I do."

"You're feeling pretty cocky today because of last night, aren't you?"

"I am."

Sasuke shook his head and slid his hands into his jean pockets. "Will you be lonely without me here?"

"Mah, well. Ollie's here."

Sasuke frowned.

Naruto shoved him in the chest playfully. "Heh, I'm kiddin', Sasuke. Yeah, it'll be sad, but it's for a good cause."

Sasuke grabbed for his hand. "There's some leftover pizza in the fridge if you get hungry, and remember what I told you about sorting out your whites from your colors - "

Naruto groaned. "Okay, _Dad_."

"That's disturbing. Don't let Kiba break anything if you have him over to the apartment. Maybe we can go out to dinner later."

"Sure, sounds good. Tell Itachi to text me if he gets bored on your date. I'll, like, call him back and make an excuse so that he can leave."

"..."

"You're no fun today." He stuck his lip out. "Fine. Leave me. I don't care. It's cool. I'll just do all the washing and cleaning."

"Sounds good to me." Sasuke snapped the waistband of Naruto's sweatpants with his free hand. "You're such a good little wife."

"Say that again." Naruto grabbed him by his belt and pulled him close, sniffing at his neck.

"About you being a good wife?" Tenderly, he kissed Naruto's ear.

"Yes. Somehow, even though it's a bit creepy, it sounds nice when you say it. You smell good. Are you sure there's not time for a quick handjob before you leave?"

Sasuke laughed quietly. "Maybe later. When your attention span returns."

"Or maybe since I have the place to myself I'll jerk off and record it on my phone."

"Seriously?" asked Sasuke.

"Ha. Wouldn't you like to know! If I do, I'll send it to you."

"I'm not opposed to this," Sasuke replied earnestly and leaned in to grab him by the back of the neck, pulling him in for one last kiss.

"What's with all the kisses?" Naruto asked. "People are gonna start to think you're gay for me."

"They might," said Sasuke. "But that's something I'll learn to endure."

"'Kay. Have fun then. Tell Itachi I said bye and that he can feel free to bring back presents for me if he wants to. From that one popcorn place we like."

"You two can play together later. He's been asking when you planned on getting up. He'll be disappointed you're not going."

"What can I say? Uchihas dig me. Tell him we'll hang later, alright?" He held onto Sasuke's hand for a while longer, reluctant to let it go. "Love you."

"Sap," Sasuke teased as he tucked a piece of Naruto's hair behind an ear. "Don't burn down the house."

"... You said 'house'."

"Same difference."

"Yeah, right. You're still thinkin' about what we talked about last night. And _I'm_ the sap?"

"I'm surprised you even remember last night considering how drunk you were."

"Oh," he said with a smirk. "I was very awake. Admit it. It was really good last night."

"It was. It's always really good." Sasuke gazed at him a little longer, with an expression Naruto knew well. It made him want to throw Sasuke on top of the mattress and... No, wait, he was an adult, so he could restrain himself. This once.

"Okay. So, I'll see ya guys a little later then. Have fun," he said, finally letting Sasuke's hand go.

Sasuke seemed to snap out of his own thoughts as he nodded and went to the door. "Bye, Naruto. Be good."

"Bye, Sasuke." Naruto watched him go as he shut the door.

And even though he said he'd do some cleaning... he also thought that might require reinforcements, so once Itachi and Sasuke left the apartment, Naruto gave Kiba a call to see what he was up to. Kiba picked up on about the third ring.

"What's goin' on?" he asked. "You're up early."

"So are you," said Naruto as he dropped on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "Sasuke and Itachi are goin' to the city for the afternoon. I'm gonna do some cleanin' and shit, wanna keep me company?"

"You just want me to help y'clean, don't ya?"

"No... Okay, yeah. But, no. I'll clean for a while now and maybe y'can come over in an hour or somethin', and we'll play some of the new games Sasuke got me slash us."

"Ha! Well, in that case, why didn't ya say so? Sure. What time is it, 10.30? Yeah, I'll be over by noon or somewhere around then."

"Tell Ino she can come if she wants to."

"Mah. She's goin' out with some girlfriends to shop at the mall, so I probably won't see her 'til later tonight."

"Good," said Naruto. "We have the whole day to ourselves."

"How romantic."

Naruto chuckled. "Somethin' like that. We can talk about our New Year's plans and how we're gonna coordinate."

"Also romantic," joked Kiba.

"I know, right? Uh, wuddaya wanna do for lunch? We have a bunch of stuff here, and we have some leftover pizza, I guess, but could you pick up some Coke."

"Meh. Let's just have whatever's there. I'm broke after Christmas, so I'm tryin' not to order out, but I think I can afford to get you your stupid Coke."

"My Coke isn't stupid," said Naruto, smiling. "Ah, Kiba."

"Don't say my name like that, all breathy and weird. Sasuke's gonna get jealous."

"Yeah, and he does get jealous easy so watch it or he might kick your ass."

"Do you think he could really beat me in a fight?"

Naruto gave it serious thought. "Yeah. I really do. I'm pretty sure he could beat me up, too. If he really wanted."

"Anyone could beat you up. My 5-year-old niece could beat you up."

"You don't have a 5-year-old niece."

"Yeah, but if I did, she'd kick the shit out of you."

"Well, that'd be kinda rude of her, don't y'think? Besides, who the hell is gonna marry your sister?"

"You asshole," Kiba said, even though he was laughing, too. "M'gonna tell Hana you said that. She still talks about what you did to her sheets - "

"Oh, fuck that! The only reason she knows is 'cause you ran your big mouth - "

"Get over yourself. If you didn't want her to know, you should've kept your dick in your pants."

"I think my pants were partially on. Maybe."

"More than I cared to know. Uh, so I'mma shower and get dressed and get your goddam Coke, so finish up your domestic shit, and I'll be over there in a bit, bitch."

"Cool. See ya later."

"Later, _son_."

Naruto snickered, stretching his arm out and bouncing the phone on top of the bed. It'd only been about 10 minutes since Sasuke left, but Naruto sent him a text to let him know Kiba was coming over so he should expect to find some of his treasured 80s memorabilia broken by the time he got home.

About five minutes later, when Naruto was stuffing a large load of laundry into the washer, he received a text back, but it was from Itachi.

_Naruto, this is Itachi. I won't let Sasuke text and drive because he's the only brother I have. Please feel free to burn all that stuff even if he's vehemently telling me to tell you that Kiba should keep his 'filthy paws to himself'. Wish you'd have come with us. Tell Kiba 'hello' for me. I'm handing the phone back to Sasuke in case you two start sexting each other. And, no, I didn't hear anything last night. I slept with the headphones on. He is especially smug today, so this afternoon should be fabulous. Sarcasm intended. Love, Itachi._

Naruto was laughing as he reread the text for a second time. Then another one came.

_Sasuke says it's creepy that I put 'Love, Itachi', but I told him he says that only because he was a frigid child for the first 23 years of his life. Love, Itachi._

Naruto grinned at the phone as he let the washer door slam. He didn't get any more texts after that, so he went about cleaning the apartment: vacuuming, changing the kitty litter, feeding and watering Ollie and then entertaining him with a few of his new Christmas cat toys. He scrubbed the kitchen counters and scoured the toilet and sink in the half bath. It didn't take him too long, so there was still 20 minutes to spare before Kiba got there. As he went back into the bedroom, he glanced at his phone, which was propped up near Sasuke's laptop, playing music via Pandora. He rubbed his hand over his bare stomach and nibbled at his bottom lip, considering something he thought would be really amusing.

He'd sent _pictures_ to Sasuke before, mostly when he was at work, just to mess with him. He'd never sent an actual _video_, though. Hm. He glanced at the time. He'd have to make it a quickie if he was gonna pull this off, but all he'd need to do is think about last night and then it wouldn't take very long at all...

* * *

When Kiba arrived, he had his arms full, having brought a 12-pack of Coke, AND he'd also stopped at Steak 'n' Shake to get them both large chocolate shakes. Naruto couldn't ask for a better afternoon, even if it was sans Sasuke, who'd yet to text him. Not that he was waiting for one or anything.

While they were slurping their shakes, they tried out a few of the new games before, ultimately, returning to some Black Ops because nothing was more relaxing than shooting people in the head or throwing knives in their face. Eventually, they took a break to eat some reheated pizza, torture Ollie with a laser pen, and for Naruto to make the bed once the sheets were dry. Everything looked clean. He'd even dusted a bit, and by dusted he meant he wiped around any objects as opposed to picking them up and cleaning underneath them. He'd leave that to Sasuke since he was always very _thorough_ when it came to the cleaning. Although, he did seem less thorough than he had, say, eleven months ago.

They returned to their video games, both on the couch - Kiba lying across it on his stomach and Naruto sitting on his friend's back after he'd jumped on him earlier.

"So when are we gonna talk about New Year's?" Kiba asked. "I figure since you're not throwin' it, we'd go to the one at TenTen's house? At least it's big and a coupla cool people are goin'."

"Oh yeah. I heard about that. I figured we'd go. She's got an awesome house. Right on the lake. I think Sasuke and I are gonna go to dinner earlier, but, yeah, then we'll stop by."

"You wanna go together? Maybe we can meet up with ya after you guys eat."

Naruto shrugged. "Sure, whatever y'want. I'll talk to Sasuke about it later."

"When does Itachi go back again?"

"Day after tomorrow."

"Too bad. Thought he might stay 'til New Year's."

"Nah. He's got somethin' he's gotta get back to, I think. It's been good havin' him here. I think it's been good for Sasuke, too."

"So, uh," Kiba shifted a little under Naruto, screwing up his shot.

"_Bastard_," Naruto grumbled at him.

"Ha. S'what y'get. So, okay, don't freak out or whatever, but I heard this rumor and then Ino told me that, well... she said she saw Shion at some bar last night when she'd gone out with a few girlfriends for drinks."

Naruto didn't say anything.

"Why did you go quiet? Did y'already know she was in town?" Kiba asked.

He cleared his throat. "Uh. Actually, she texted me."

"She ... what?" Kiba paused the game and looked up at him. "She what now?"

Naruto sighed. "She texted me on Christmas to see if I wanted to meet up for coffee or lunch."

"Uh, and you told her that you were happily married to a guy and that she can go fuck herself? On Christmas? Jesus. What did Sasuke say? I bet he crapped his pants."

"He wasn't happy, no," Naruto told him. "And I... wasn't gonna reply, but Sasuke... I dunno. Made me feel like he'd be disappointed if I didn't go."

"Hmm. Was it a test?"

"I don't think so," Naruto answered. "Sasuke doesn't really play games like that. I think he just didn't wanna come across as jealous and controlling - "

"You mean like she was?"

"Shut up." He sighed again and rubbed his temple. "We're gonna meet up on the 30th, I think. That's when she said she was free, so... I mean..." He lost track of what he wanted to say. Honestly, he was tired of thinking about it and just wanted it to be over with. He kept thinking of all these things he wanted to say to her, to ask... because their breakup had been a bit weird and sudden and then she'd basically disappeared to go abroad.

"Do we need to have a serious talk?" Kiba sat up and pushed Naruto off of him. He fell against the other side of the couch. "I'm sorta pissed at you. Like... I feel bad for Sasuke here. I know it's not your fault she texted... but, hell, man. Sasuke's gotta hate this."

"He probably does, but he's the one who wanted me to go, so I am. I'm not... interested in her, so that won't be a problem. I don't think he's concerned either, but he gets so. I dunno. Insecure? It's a bit different than dealin' with a girlfriend. I know he wasn't happy about it, but we both talked about it, and... yeah. It'd help me out if he'd come, too, but he doesn't want to."

"Why would he? Gross. He doesn't wanna meet the chick you were with and boned for three years."

"I know."

"And he trusts you."

"Yeah." Naruto pulled his feet up on the couch and played with the fraying strings at the end of his right pant leg.

"What do you think she wants?" Kiba asked.

"I dunno," he answered honestly.

"Do y'think she knows about you and Sasuke?"

"Maybe? Maybe not?"

"Y'don't think she wants get back with you, do ya? Or, maybe she thinks you're single and wants to get in your pants before she goes back to wherever she's at now. Maybe she wants a threesome!"

Naruto shook his head. "Not funny."

"Why? 'Cause you'd consider it...?"

Naruto glared. "I'd never share Sasuke. Not with anyone."

"Uh. It's not about you sharin' Sasuke with anyone. It's more about Shion crawlin' back now that she realized what she's missed. That or she heard about you and Sasuke. Maybe she's curious or embarrassed - "

"Embarrassed?" Naruto tilted his head.

"Well, she was datin' you and now suddenly you're partially gay and stuff? Aren't chicks sensitive about that kinda thing?"

"Hm. Well, if she's curious, then I'll be honest with her, I guess. Me bein' with Sasuke has nothin' to do with her and how things ended."

"Maybe she wants to talk about that," Kiba suggested, nudging him with a foot. "Maybe she wants to apologize?"

Naruto frowned. "I'd rather not think about it. I'm just gonna let it happen, then it'll be over, then I come back to Sasuke and he won't be so grouchy about it, and then we'll have the party, and things'll be good again."

"Let me know if y'need anything. I got your back."

"Heh." Naruto slid across the couch and tackled Kiba flat, putting him in a loose chokehold. "You're a good friend. Are you still takin' me to pick up m'truck at the garage?"

"Yeah, that's cool. So long as we're still goin' in early. Ino and I have a date that day."

"That's gay," said Naruto. "How come we never go on dates?"

"Because that actually _would_ be gay."

"Fine. I guess this'll do as a date." He squeezed around Kiba's neck a little more and dug his elbow into his friend's stomach until Kiba started to wheeze. "What's this? You can't breathe?"

"Asshole," Kiba choked out while also laughing. He managed to get his legs out from under Naruto as he pushed at his chest. He tried to get Naruto off of him using his legs, which was about the time that Sasuke and Itachi walked into the apartment. Naruto and Kiba barely noticed as they continued to wrestle on the couch.

"Do I even want to know what's going on?" Sasuke asked while removing his coat and putting it in the closet. Itachi was standing behind him.

"He started it," said Naruto.

"What the hell? You're the one who tackled me. Maybe Sasuke's not enough for ya anymore."

"Don't talk about Sasuke that way! He's more than enough for me!"

Just as Naruto got a better grip on Kiba's wrist, Kiba gave him a shove and, tangled up together, they fell off the couch. Naruto knocked his head against the corner of the coffee table and was rubbing it when Kiba scrambled on top of him to straddle his waist.

"Champion," said Kiba.

"Fuck that. You made me hit my head on the goddam table."

Kiba ignored him. "So did you two have a good time in Chicago?"

Sasuke had a couple of bags in hand as he unwound his scarf and set their shoes against the wall.

"Yes. Sasuke makes a great tour guide," said Itachi.

"I've told him that before, too," said Naruto.

Sasuke eyed Naruto, with Kiba on top of him. "If you're done playing with Kiba," he said, "Would you mind following me to the bedroom." He set the bags on the chair. "Please."

"Is there popcorn in there...?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"I'll let you know after you come with me."

"Ooooh," said Kiba. "Someone's in trouble."

Naruto pouted. "But I cleaaaned! Get off me, you noob."

Kiba rolled his eyes and hopped to his feet. He offered Naruto's controller to Itachi. "Wanna play while Naruto gets yelled at?"

Itachi took it from him while smirking at Naruto. "I will. Don't be too hard on him, Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't acknowledge his brother's words. He had his eyes on Naruto, so Naruto went over to him sheepishly, thinking he was going to get scolded for wrestling Kiba and nearly breaking things. Without a word, Sasuke headed down the hallway and into the bedroom. Once Naruto was inside, too, Sasuke shut the door. It felt very ominous, especially since the room was rather dark - no lights, the blinds drawn.

"Um... hey?" Naruto, his back to the door, shifted on his feet as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Sasuke moved forward and backed Naruto against the door. He put one hand to the side of his head, trapping him there. He leaned in close.

"I hope Kiba wasn't here when you filmed your little video," Sasuke said to him in a hushed voice.

Naruto broke into a grin. "Oh, you got that, did you?"

"You know I did." He put his other hand flat to Naruto's stomach and started skimming his lips up his neck.

"I told you I would." He felt Sasuke's teeth scrape his throat. The hand on his stomach snuck underneath his shirt to touch skin.

Sasuke sighed in his ear. "What am I going to do with you?"

Naruto turned his head so that his lips grazed Sasuke's cheek. "Anything you want."

Sasuke's hand drifted higher, pulling his shirt up further. "Anything?"

Naruto nibbled at Sasuke's jaw, smiling. "Anything. Everything. Whatever your sick mind can dream up?"

Sasuke chuckled. "I may take you up on that later. We could make a different sort of video."

"Yeah...?" He placed a hand on Sasuke's hip, slipped a finger through a belt loop, and yanked him closer. "That one's not enough for you? I thought you could have it for work. During your free time. Maybe you could watch it."

Sasuke made a sound like a growl before burying his face in Naruto's neck, sucking, licking, and biting him. "You're so sexy. I had to lose my brother for a while so I could watch it again."

"Hmm. Did it do anything for you?"

Sasuke pulled back to look him in the eye. "What do you think?"

"I think I want you to tell me."

Sasuke's hand slid out from under his shirt. He planted it against the door, on the other side of Naruto's head. Naruto's arms went around his waist to grab his ass and bring their bodies flush.

"What do you want to hear? That watching you jerk yourself off, watching you cum on your stomach while whimpering my name made me really fucking hard? What did you think I could do? Call you up and tell you how much I wanted to fuck you? Or that I wanted to drop to my knees and suck you off?"

Naruto's lips parted, his breath coming out heavy. "...Sasuke."

"There it is. That's just how you sounded." He nudged the corner of Naruto's mouth with his lips, teasing him. "I wish we were alone."

"That hasn't stopped us before." He gave Sasuke's ass a squeeze, and they started kissing, the both of them groping and touching and starting to rub against each other.

Until there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"What the hell are you two doin' in there?" asked Kiba. "You didn't kill Naruto, did ya, Sasuke?"

Naruto thudded his head against the door. "Maybe we can pick up where we left off later tonight?"

"You're fucking right we will." Sasuke smoothed the front of Naruto's shirt for him. "We got you your popcorn, by the way. You're spoiled, you know that, right?"

"I know. I like when you spoil me. Thanks for the popcorn."

Sasuke smirked. "Thanks for the video."

"I'd make a good porn star, am I right?"

Sasuke leaned into him, lips touching his cheek. "I've always thought so."

"But would I do gay or straight porn? It'd be too confusing."

"I know gay couples who make porn together."

"You'd do that?"

"I'd have to think about whether or not I want people seeing you naked."

Naruto laughed, and, again, their came a knock on the door. Kiba jiggled the doorknob this time.

"Seriously, you two are startin' to freak me out! _Naruto_!" Kiba pounded on the door. "Let me know you're still alive! Do you need help?"

"Oh, fuck off, Kiba!" Naruto shouted through the door. "We'll be out in a minute, you nosy bastard."

"Sick. I thought he was beatin' you up or somethin'. Fine. See if I ever come to your aid again the next time it seems like you're in trouble!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. He hugged Sasuke to him for half a minute and then finally opened the door. The both of them returned to the living room, where Naruto picked a pillow up off the couch and threw it at Kiba.

"Cockblock," he said.

"When is there a time you two _aren't_ goin' at it?" Kiba was back to playing the video game.

"When I'm doin' your mom, that's when," Naruto replied only to have Sasuke cuff him on the back of the head.

"Not if I get there first," said Sasuke, which, for some reason, made Itachi laugh.

"Sorry," said Itachi. "Imagining you with a woman is... extremely funny."

"Why are you imagining your brother with a girl anyway?" asked Naruto. "You pervert."

Itachi's lips quirked. "I'm sorry. Who was it that sent my brother a dirty video?"

"Sasuke? You told him?" Naruto dropped onto the couch beside Kiba, giving his boyfriend an accusatory look.

"I'm not as oblivious as you'd suppose I am," Itachi replied in Sasuke's defense.

"Sick," said Kiba. "Y'better not post that shit to Facebook."

"Why would I post that to Facebook?" asked Naruto. "I bet Ino would love it, though."

Kiba shrugged. "She probably would. Ever since you two started datin', she's been into some weird shit."

The three other men stopped what they were doing to look at him.

"What?" asked Kiba.

"Dude, does she, like, wanna strap it on and give it to you now?" Naruto nudged him. "I can see Ino doin' that."

"Yeah, right. Shut up. You're distractin' me from the game."

"Very interesting," said Sasuke. He was on Naruto's other side, sitting close with his hand casually placed on top of Naruto's thigh. They both shared a look and smiled. Sasuke leaned against the couch, his arm going around Naruto's shoulders.

"So did Naruto tell y'about our New Year's plans yet, Sasuke?" asked Kiba.

"No, he hasn't. Is this something you two decided today?"

"I told you about that party," Naruto said to him. "The one at TenTen's. Kiba wants to go. I was thinkin' if it's alright with you, we'd head over there after dinner?"

"Sure," said Sasuke. "Sounds good."

"You made reservations at that one place, right?"

"Of course. You said you wanted to go there, so I made reservations."

Naruto smiled at him, feeling incredibly sappy.

Sasuke smiled back and then flicked him in the forehead. "Don't expect me to do anything so cheesy as to kiss you at midnight."

"Maybe you can kiss me when the ball drops," replied Naruto, which made Kiba snicker beside him.

Sasuke sighed. "Remind me what I see in you again?"

"I can remind you of a coupla things you've seen in me," said Naruto, leaning into him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed him off. "You get so obnoxious when you're around Kiba."

"C'mon, you love it," said Kiba. "What do you think, Itachi?"

"I'm still adjusting to seeing my brother being so completely infatuated and sentimental."

"Haha, right," said Kiba. "I bet he was such an ass before he met Naruto."

"He had his moments," Itachi replied, focused on the game.

"I'm not _that_ bad," Sasuke turned to Naruto, "Am I?"

Naruto shrugged. "I like you just the way you are."

Sasuke glared.

"Even when you glare like that I think you're hot," said Naruto.

"Shut up." Sasuke squeezed his thigh hard enough to make him squirm. "So what are the plans for dinner?"

"Thought we were goin' out?" Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"We can."

"Let's do that."

"I'm not stayin' for much longer, so don't worry about me," said Kiba.

"Mmkay," said Naruto. "That settles it."

"What are you in the mood for?" Sasuke asked.

"Something Asian," and then he snorted when he realized what he'd said. "That's so not how I meant it. Don't look at me like that, Sasuke. I meant Vietnamese or ramen or Thai."

"Uh huh," said Sasuke. He kissed Naruto on the cheek and then spoke in his ear. "Whatever would make you happy."

There was a fluttering in his chest from the way Sasuke said it. He cleared his throat. " 'Kay. If it's good with you." Sasuke kept staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing," said Sasuke.

"You're starin' at me."

"I'm picturing things."

"Ah," he grinned. "I see."

"Knock it off," said Kiba. "Keep that shit in the bedroom. No one likes PDA."

Naruto turned on him and made a kissy face. "Sorry, Kiba. Do you feel left out? Do you wanna make out with me, too?" He started to lean in, but Sasuke pulled him back by the arm.

"Don't even think about it," said Sasuke. "He'd probably like it too much."

"Fuck you, Sasuke," Kiba growled. "I'd make out with you before I'd make out with this freak."

"What?!" cried Naruto. "I don't even know where to begin with that!"

"Thanks," said Sasuke. "I'm almost flattered."

"Whatever. It'd be like kissin' a brother if I kissed Naruto," Kiba mumbled.

"Itachi and Sasuke'd know all about that," said Naruto and laughed, abruptly stopping, though, when Sasuke wrapped an arm around his neck and started choking him.

"I'm glad you're taking care of that," said Itachi. "I'm too busy. Where does he get these ideas about us, by the way? What sort of things do you say about me when I'm not here?"

"Shut up, Itachi. You're the one who encourages him," said Sasuke, pulling Naruto down into his lap as he wriggled around.

"I resent that," replied Itachi. "Even if it's true."

"Let's smoke somethin' tonight," suggested Naruto, peering up at Sasuke hopefully. "I'm in the mood."

"The only drug you need is Ritalin," said Kiba.

Sasuke laughed.

"Don't laugh at that," Naruto grumbled.

Sasuke leaned over him and kissed him on the forehead. "We'll see how we feel when we get home from dinner."

Naruto smiled at him even though he still had Sasuke's arm around his neck. "Okay."

"You're very pliant like this."

"Thank you," he said.

Sasuke shook his head and spoke quietly to him. "I can't wait until it's later."

Naruto bit at his lip, suppressing his grin. "Me, too. M'gonna blow your mind."

Sasuke leaned in to whisper in his ear, tone serious and sexy. "And I'm going to blow _you_."

Naruto swallowed audibly and licked his lips. "I could go for that."

"I bet you could. So could I."

"Then it's a date."

Sasuke kissed him on the lips. "It's a date."

* * *

They went out to dinner, having decided on this great Vietnamese place uptown. It had one of the best noodle dishes ever (second only to the Bar and Wok Naruto loved so much). The place was never all that packed even though the food was delicious, so they ate and chatted for near two hours about nothing special. Naruto was starting to get accustomed to having Itachi around, so he was sad to think about him leaving soon. Naruto was sitting next to him at the table, and Itachi had his arm resting on the back of his chair. It was sort of funny because he was probably doing it on purpose, but every once in a while, it seemed Itachi's chair got closer and closer to his until Sasuke threw a chopstick at his brother.

"That'll be enough of that," said Sasuke.

"But I'm not even touching him," Itachi replied, smirking. "You know, Naruto. This is how he used to be with his toys when he was little. He was very possessive of them even though he always wanted me to share mine. I remember this green stuffed dinosaur he had, and if I so much as glanced at it, he'd come after me on his chubby little legs. Of course, this was when he was 16."

Naruto snorted and choked on the Coke he'd just swallowed. Itachi slapped him on the back a couple of times.

"Maybe you should move here," Naruto suggested, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "I'm gonna be sad when you're gone. And so will Sasuke."

"I'll manage," Sasuke replied.

Naruto nudged him under the table. "Don't lie. You're gonna cry at the airport as soon as he leaves us to go to the boarding area."

"Hardly," said Sasuke. "I don't cry."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him, but Sasuke threw a straw wrapper at his face.

"What is this with you and throwin' things?" Naruto asked him, smiling. "You're so immature."

"Isn't he, though?" Suddenly, Itachi put his hand on the back of Naruto's head and ruffled his hair. "Does this... bother you?" he asked Sasuke.

Sasuke sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. "I'm fine."

Naruto chuckled and sipped more of his Coke. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yes, I think we are," said Sasuke, and he grabbed the bill from off the table and went to pay at the register.

"He's so fun to mess with, isn't he?" Itachi asked Naruto.

"You realize I'm the one who's gonna have to deal with it once you're gone?"

"I know, that's why it's so much fun to do, as well."

"Thanks," Naruto said sarcastically. "It really has been fun havin' you here. I wish you were stayin' longer."

"Me, too," Itachi replied. "Maybe you should give some thought to moving West."

"Hmm. I'll think about it," he said.

Sasuke returned to the table, pulling out some money to leave as a tip. "Are we ready?" he asked.

Naruto nodded, waiting for Itachi to get up before he did. They put on their coats. Itachi walked ahead of them. Naruto and Sasuke were side by side, Naruto's arm linked with Sasuke's.

"I'm excited to be gettin' my truck back soon," he said to Sasuke. "You won't have to drive me around all the time anymore."

"I didn't mind," Sasuke told him. "Just be careful."

"Are you worried about me?" Naruto asked, grinning lop-sidedly.

"Always."

Naruto waited until Sasuke used his fob to unlock the car so Itachi could get in before stopping him a moment. Sasuke turned to him.

"What's up?" he asked, looking at him questioningly. "If this is about the drugs, yes, I have some."

Naruto laughed. "Nah, it's not that." Then he became slightly nervous as he pulled Sasuke closer by grabbing onto the front of his coat. He lowered his head, watching his fingers play with a button.

"Naruto," said Sasuke.

"I'm feeling things."

"What kinds of things?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Lotsa things. About you. And me."

"Okay. What would you like me to do?"

"Stuff."

Sasuke laughed at him. "I'm not trying to mock you, but you're being pretty adorable right now."

Naruto looked up. "Yeah?"

"Do you remember our first months together when it took you a long time to say you loved me?" Sasuke moved even closer to him until his lips nearly brushed across Naruto's cheek.

Naruto nodded. "I was scared."

"I knew how you felt, though."

Again, Naruto nodded. "Can we talk about some stuff later, maybe? When we're in bed."

Sasuke kissed his cheek, lips lingering there. "Of course."

"I suppose Itachi's waiting for us," he said, trying to shake this overwhelming feeling he had off.

He had these moments every once in a while - okay, fairly often - when certain things were just... too much. Like, he was _so_ happy that it almost felt a little melancholy, too. With everything that had happened over the past few days, over the last month... it'd been a bit of an emotional roller coaster, and sometimes he just wanted to lean on Sasuke. Everything felt good right now, but he had this premonition that... something was going to go wrong soon, and he knew what it would be about, and he knew he wanted to stop it from happening, but at the same time he felt like it _had_ to happen. It was something they _had_ to go through together.

He snapped out of it when he felt Sasuke's gloved hand grab his and tow him to the car. Naruto had already given Itachi the front seat, so he, after Sasuke held the door open for him, got in the back.

The ride home, Naruto stayed quieter than usual, half-listening to Sasuke and Itachi talking about things going on in Seattle. Names and places he wasn't all that familiar with. When they arrived at the apartment, it was a little after 9 o'clock. While Itachi went to take a shower in their bathroom, Naruto sat with Sasuke on the floor. Sasuke was behind him, his arms around Naruto and Naruto leaning into him.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked. "You've been quiet since we left the restaurant."

"Maybe I'm just sad your brother's leavin'."

"You'll still be able to carry on your affair with him over texts and emails and IMs."

Naruto sighed and made no response.

"Okay, now I'm really starting to worry," Sasuke told him.

Naruto rubbed at his eyes. "M'fine."

Sasuke started to turn him around. "Naruto."

Naruto turned more, facing him, and folded his knees up underneath his body. He put his hands on Sasuke's thighs as he hunched over and pressed his head against Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke sighed and wrapped his arms around him. "You're so sentimental."

"Am not," he mumbled into Sasuke's shirt.

"You are. You're so sensitive."

"Muh."

Sasuke kissed him on the top of his head. "Is this the same man who recorded himself jerking off today?"

"I guess you could say I lost my spunk." He smiled a little. "Literally."

Sasuke's laughter was gruff and sexy in his ear. He threaded his fingers through Naruto's hair and massaged his head. "My shirt's too tight for you to stick your head under it tonight."

"I know, I hate it," he said.

"You said it looked good on me this morning," replied Sasuke.

"It did, which is why I had to have a wank."

"But now you hate it." Sasuke tickled the nape of his neck with his fingertips.

"No. I love everything about you, even your snug shirts I can't get my head under."

Sasuke heaved another sigh, his chest rising against Naruto. "You're so complicated for someone so simple."

"Heh."

"What would you like to do tonight, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, tone gentle.

"Relax. Be close to you."

"Okay."

"Maybe snuggle with Itachi in his bed."

"Wait, what?" Sasuke tipped his head up by the chin so that he could look at him.

"Like a sleepover. Maybe we could all get into bed together."

Sasuke blinked at him. "You're scaring me."

"You know what I mean. I just wanna hang out, not have sex together."

"I certainly hope not. My brother likes his personal space, but I suppose if he has some work to catch up on, you and I can get in the bed and keep him company." He dragged his fingertip across Naruto's left cheek. "Sound good?"

"Mm. We can eat my popcorn!"

"We just had dinner," Sasuke reminded him.

Naruto started to wibble.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Fine. Don't make that face. I'll get you a bowl of popcorn."

He grinned at his boyfriend.

"See," said Sasuke. "You're so spoiled."

"You're just whipped," Naruto replied.

"That, too. I'm not ashamed."

"You like to be whipped by me." Naruto kissed him on the chin.

"I'd let you whip me, yes. Would I like it? Probably."

"I dunno if I _could_ whip you."

"You said you'd let me do anything and everything. I assume that means you take requests."

"True. I guess if you asked for it."

"Naruto?" Sasuke smirked. "Would you whip me?"

Naruto considered it thoughtfully. "Do you think it would turn you on?"

"If it was you, yes. Not if you didn't want to do it, but... when you're forceful, I do find it a turn on. Like last night."

"Mm. I know you like that. I like that, too." He felt a flush start to travel all over his body just thinking about it. "Shit, now I'm thinkin' about it."

"I can tell. Since you're biting your lip."

Naruto smiled at him. "Am I?"

"You were." Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto's upper thigh, rubbing it up and down slowly.

"Great. Now I'm gettin' horny again."

Sasuke barked out a laugh. "In that case, maybe we won't hang out in Itachi's bed."

"No," Naruto said immediately, frowning at him. "I can be good. I want to hang out with him."

"That's fine. At the end of the night, at least I know you'll be in our bed. With me."

Naruto scrunched his mouth to the side. "So gay."

Sasuke laughed again and hugged him. "I know. You make me really gay."

"Gayer than usual," Naruto breathed out as Sasuke squeezed him tight. "I suppose you make me gay, too."

"Yeah, it's gone beyond just being curious about it at this point."

"Ha, I know, right?" He shoved Sasuke off and put a hand to his chest, pushing until he had him flat on the floor. Sasuke gazed at him affectionately, fingering Naruto's hair to the side. "What are you thinking, Sasuke?"

"Take a guess."

Naruto sunk lower to lie on top of him. "You're really good looking, you know that?"

Sasuke's reaction was a half-smile. "You think so?"

"I do. You have nice eyes. And hair. And cheekbones." He poked Sasuke's cheek. "You could be a model."

"I'm satisfied you think so."

"Satisfied," repeated Naruto. "You're so modest."

"I'm just happy that you can find yourself attracted to me despite the presence of my penis."

"I love your penis," Naruto replied, speaking against the corner of Sasuke's mouth. "I love it more than any _gay_ man would, I can tell you that much."

Sasuke snorted. "The things you say sometimes."

"I love every part of you," Naruto told him, lowering his voice. "I thought I showed you that last night. Or is there a part of your body I left out?" He nibbled at Sasuke's ear. "Didn't I get you off a second time just using my hands and tongue?"

Sasuke shivered underneath him and slipped his hand beneath Naruto's shirt, pressing his palm to his back. "You did."

"I thought so," Naruto said gruffly. "If I neglected anywhere last night, please tell me, and I'll make it up to you."

"I hardly feel neglected. Especially after what you sent me today. It could only have been better if it was my hand on you."

"You can put your hand on me now," he whispered, raising himself to his elbows.

Sasuke snuck a hand between them, cupped him, and started to rub him over his jeans. "How about that?"

Naruto started to rock against Sasuke's hand. "That'll do. Although you better not do it for too long or I'm gonna come in my pants."

"And you just did the laundry today, too." Sasuke squeezed him.

Naruto dropped his head to Sasuke's shoulder, groaning softly. "God, it's like I'm addicted to you."

"I know the feeling." Sasuke gave him one more squeeze and then pushed him up. "To be continued. I don't think my brother will appreciate finding us dryhumping on the living room floor."

"Yeah. I do want him to come back again, so I'd rather not scar him."

Sasuke snickered as Naruto helped him to sit up. Naruto gave him one last lingering kiss.

"Guess I'll go feed Ollie and then take a shower once your brother's done."

"Alright. I'll have your popcorn ready for you."

Naruto smiled at him goofily.

Sasuke covered his face with a hand. "Stop it. Go feed Ollie."

"Fine, m'goin." Naruto got up with a groan and a crack of his knee as Sasuke slapped his ass.

"You're getting old, Uzumaki," said Sasuke.

"Blow me, Uchiha."

"I will, don't worry."


	4. Chapter 4

thank you to the people who aren't too lazy to leave a comment. muchas gracias.

* * *

After Naruto had his shower and put on some pajama pants and a t-shirt, he wandered into the guest room, where Sasuke was reading quietly on the bed while Itachi checked some e-mails.

"Some party this is," he said, putting his hands on the doorframe.

"That was a long shower," replied Sasuke, looking up from his book. "We thought you might've fallen down and hit your head."

"And you didn't think to come check on me?"

"It's not as if you would've gone anywhere," said Sasuke, setting the book aside. "Well, you got your wish. The both of us are here."

Naruto took a step into the room, stretching his arms above his head.

Itachi turned the chair toward him. "Yes, Sasuke tells me that you want us to all get in bed together, Naruto? I had no idea you felt that way about me."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You're both annoying." He crawled onto the bed. He had to go over Sasuke because he refused to move, so he made sure to dig a knee into his thigh as he rolled over him and toward the wall.

"Very graceful," complimented Itachi.

Sasuke grabbed the bowl sitting on the side table and handed it to him. "Here's your popcorn, punk."

"Why you gotta be so mean to me, Sasuke?" He snatched the bowl and started shoveling it into his face. "Itachi, do you want any? You like the caramel corn, right?"

"I do," he said and, half turning toward him, opened his mouth. Naruto threw it to him, and he caught it easily.

"Impressed," said Naruto.

"I can do that, too, you know," Sasuke said.

"But you don't like caramel popcorn," Naruto said, patting him on the leg. "So, are ya gonna miss us when you go back to Seattle?" he asked Itachi.

"I'll miss _you_, of course," Itachi replied. "You'll have to come and visit soon. I think you'll find it better now that circumstances are different. I can show you around. I make a much better tour guide than my brother."

"I dunno. Sasuke showed me some pretty interesting places while we were there," said Naruto.

Sasuke regarded him coolly. "For the most part, I thought I was well behaved."

Naruto made a face, but didn't say anything. Itachi simply chuckled quietly to himself.

"What?" asked Sasuke. "I thought you had a good time?"

"I did, yeah, but do you even remember half of what happened that night we went to the club?"

Sasuke smirked. "Vaguely. Some parts were more memorable than others. Like how you almost got into a brawl with your stalker."

"He was fuckin' weird. I was ready to rip his head off," said Naruto, throwing a piece of popcorn at Sasuke for no reason.

"I wasn't very happy about that either, but it wasn't as if I felt too inclined to stop."

"Yeah, but he was _watchin'_, and he was so creepy when he tried to pick me up while you were gone."

"What can I tell you? When you go to a gay club, there's going to be a bit of drama from time to time. I've seen worse."

Naruto pouted. "Well, I can tell ya this much. If I was to see him again, I'd probably punch his lights out."

Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "It's okay, Naruto."

"I remember him," Itachi said suddenly. "He's the one you mentioned you went to high school with, correct?"

"Why would you remember him?" asked Sasuke.

"I had people watching over you, obviously," Itachi replied. "I used to see your one teacher at that bar my friends and I used to go to on our breaks. Kakashi, I believe, was his name. He'd tell me all about what you were up to. In detail."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "That's fairly creepy, on both your parts. Kakashi, huh? I haven't thought about that man in a long time."

"Gross, you didn't have a crush on him, did you?" Naruto asked.

"Hm." Sasuke crossed his arms. "I do remember thinking he was an attractive older man, but, no. He was obviously straight and very much a pervert."

"So he's a lot like your current boyfriend then?" commented Itachi, and Naruto set down the bowl of popcorn to go after him for it, but just as he was starting to crawl over the lower half of Sasuke's body, his boyfriend grabbed his arm and pulled him down.

Grumbling at being thwarted, Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's lap.

"Don't worry," Sasuke said to him. "You're nothing like him. He was always late to class and enjoyed embarrassing his students as much as possible. I'm surprised he was given a license to teach. I tried to skip out of it as much as possible."

"Haha. Yeah, but you probably wanked thinkin' about him at least once or twice, though?"

Sasuke put a hand on Naruto's head as he gazed down at him. "Did you ever think about your teachers that way?"

"Not really. Maybe only one, but I don't remember thinkin' about her while I was doin' that. However, I did think of my friend's older sister on occasion, but then I'd feel weird about it and when I'd see her afterward, I swear she knew. But if she did, she woulda absolutely killed me."

"Wait, who was this?" asked Itachi, shutting his laptop to give them his full attention.

"Was this Gaara's older sister?" Sasuke started to pet his head. "What was her name again?"

"Temari. She told me I was cute once, too, but by then, I wasn't really single, I guess. Heh."

"I'm anxious to meet Gaara one day," Sasuke admitted.

"That'd be weird. I wonder what he'd think? He's... I dunno where he is. Last I heard he was in Australia building houses for the Peacecorps? I have no idea. I miss him, though."

"He's not anything like Kiba, is he?"

"No. He's really not. I think... you'd be sorta surprised. I guess he's a bit like Suigetsu? Except he doesn't say stuff for the shock value. Although, he can be really blunt. I think that's one of his better qualities."

"He sounds interesting," said Itachi. "But can you really imagine Sasuke being around more potential rivals?"

Naruto laughed even though the thought of it actually made him incredibly uneasy. Sasuke didn't say anything, and Naruto kept his head in his boyfriend's lap. Sasuke's fingers, however, continued to run through his hair.

"I guess I'd be more worried," said Naruto, "If I didn't think it'd be fuckin' hilarious to see the two of them interact. They'd either end up really likin' each other a lot or hatin' each other's guts. Hm. Although, the shit Gaara has on me... do I really want him to run into Sasuke? Maybe not."

"What more could there be that you haven't already told me?" Sasuke asked.

"Stuff I mighta been unconscious for?"

"That's reassuring. Kiba always seems to think your Gaara had a thing for you."

"No. He was... a really good friend. Really loyal. He was possessive, I guess, but not in a too creepy way. It was just... we went through some stuff at the same time, and there was a point in high school where I basically lived at his house and got to know his siblings pretty well, and they were like a second family. But then when we all went to college, they sort of moved away, and I never much heard from him. I'm not even sure if he ever even got a cell phone. That was the sorta guy he was."

"Well, I can't see you befriending people who weren't worthy of you," said Itachi. "Eventually Sasuke will get tired of worrying over everyone who comes to appreciate your sparkling wit."

"You guys make me sound like I'm some sort of a jealous monster," said Sasuke. "Look at him," he poked at Naruto, who was curled up at his side like a cat. "Do you think I'm really worried about this one leaving me?"

Naruto wore a small smile as he rubbed his cheek against Sasuke's leg.

"He looks like an octopus," said Itachi. "I don't know if I've ever seen you so affectionate, Naruto. I might have to cuddle you, too."

Naruto raised his head from Sasuke's lap. "You can. If you think Sasuke won't kill you first."

"Do you think I have to answer to my younger brother?" Itachi walked to the other side of the bed. He climbed onto it, taking the spot closest to the wall. Like Sasuke, he sat with his back to the headboard.

Naruto closed his eyes. "Feels warm now."

"Don't tell me this excites you," Sasuke said, tracing the shell of his ear.

"Feels nice, though. Two of my favorite people in bed with me. Odd that both are guys. Who would've guessed?" Naruto rolled to his back, brushing against both brothers as he folded his arms under his head. He looked up at Sasuke - who was smirking and probably reading his mind because he _always_ knew what Naruto was thinking. Itachi's expression wasn't much different except there was always such a calm about him. He might be better off never knowing exactly what went on inside his head.

"God, you two look so much alike it's freakin' me out," he said, and went to cover his eyes with his forearm.

"Just try not to get confused during the night and get into my bed with me," Itachi told him.

Naruto chuckled. "I'll try to control myself."

"You better," said Sasuke, nudging him with an elbow.

Naruto rolled to his other side to face Itachi.

"Are you turning your back on me, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I thought you said you weren't gonna be a jealous monster." Naruto dragged himself up to sit against the headboard.

"I'm not jealous of Itachi," said Sasuke. "You aren't his type anyway."

"What _is_ your type?" Naruto asked Itachi. "I'm not sure even I know. Have we ever even talked about women before?"

"I don't believe I have a type, Naruto. But, if I did, I'm sure she'd be a lot like you. Free-spirited and... feisty."

Naruto smiled goofily.

"You don't have to look so happy about that," grumbled Sasuke. "And you," he said to Itachi. "Don't say things like that to my boyfriend. Besides, I've never known any woman you've been with to be even remotely like Naruto."

"I know," said Itachi. He sighed regretfully.

Flattered, Naruto laughed and leaned his head on Itachi's shoulder.

"Don't I feel like the third wheel," said Sasuke. "Should I leave you two alone?"

Without moving too far from Itachi's shoulder, Naruto grabbed for Sasuke's wrist and tugged him over so that his head was now leaning on Naruto's shoulder.

"We're like a family," he said. "Itachi's the older brother, and Sasuke's the... uh... other older brother I have sex with."

"Wonderful," said Itachi.

Sasuke snickered and grabbed hold of Naruto's hand. "You about ready for bed?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah."

"Did you get all the bonding in that you wanted?" Sasuke asked.

"It'll have to do. At least we have tomorrow, and I'll go with you to the airport."

Itachi ruffled his hair. "Yeah. I'm not leaving yet. It does make me... oddly happy. That you're worried about it."

Naruto started to get off the bed, moving Sasuke along with him, too. "Night then. Let's make breakfast tomorrow, yeah?"

"Of course. Anything you want," Itachi said.

Sasuke gave his hand a tug as they both crawled out of Itachi's bed.

"Night, Itachi," said Sasuke.

"Goodnight, Sasuke. Take care of my Naruto."

Naruto chuckled, and Sasuke stopped again in the doorway to regard his older brother.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'll see he's worn out before he goes to bed."

"Sasuke!" Naruto punched him in the arm.

"Good luck with that," Itachi said, not sounding convinced. "I've seen this guy on several cans of Red Bull. You'd have to go a few rounds to really wear him out, I'm sure."

After that comment, Naruto made his departure, and as soon as he was out of the bedroom, Ollie came running from the kitchen. Ignoring Naruto, he went through the small crack in the door to hang out with the brothers. Naruto left them to talk as he entered the bedroom. He flung his shirt on the desk chair and got into bed. He checked his phone. There was a message from Kiba he could answer tomorrow. While he was waiting for Sasuke, he picked out a book from the shelf, but before he started to read it, he rummaged through the side table for a pair of Sasuke's reading glasses he'd only seen him wear maybe three times ever. He put them on and tried to read the print, but it was all very blurry.

Sasuke finally came into the bedroom and, gently, shut the door behind him. He took one look at Naruto.

"Those... suit you," he said.

"I don't get how you can see anything with these?"

"Do you even know how glasses work?" Sasuke asked as he took his shirt off, too. He folded it and set it atop the dresser before getting on the bed, coming to Naruto on hands and knees.

"You must not either since you never wear them." He took the glasses off and handed them to Sasuke. "Will you put them on?"

Sasuke took them begrudgingly. He studied them a moment before slipping them on. "There. How's that?"

Naruto started to grin. "You look... studious."

Sasuke came toward him on hands and knees. "Does this do something for you?"

"You look good in everything you wear," said Naruto. "But yeah. You look hot."

Sasuke eyed him a second before replying, "...Thank you."

Naruto smirked. "Sure."

Sasuke crawled on top of him and straddled his waist. He was biting his bottom lip and, very decidedly - but slowly - moved to kiss Naruto's left cheek. Then he kissed the other. Naruto sighed as Sasuke began to kiss down the side of his throat.

"You should take those off," Naruto told him suddenly.

"Ah, yes," said Sasuke, "The dream." He removed them and put them back where they belonged in the side table. As he did, he also pulled out a condom and some lube.

Naruto leaned over to pick up the condom and put it back in the drawer.

"No?" Sasuke asked gruffly.

Naruto shook his head. "Just not on the face."

Sasuke laughed, placing a hand on his chest. "I'll do my best."

Naruto put his arms around him. "Well, even if you did, that's okay, too. Wouldn't be the first time."

"We'll play it by ear," Sasuke murmured. "But for now, roll onto your stomach." He got up so that Naruto could do as he was asked.

Sasuke made a seat out of his butt and started to massage his shoulders and back for a long while. So long, in fact, that Naruto was relaxed enough he could've fallen asleep. Every once in a while, he let out a groan. It felt so good! Sasuke gave the best massages. He shifted onto Naruto's thighs as he did Naruto's lower back, his hips, and then - dragging Naruto's pajama pants down further, dug the heels of his hands into the muscles near the top of his ass.

"I think I know where this is headed," Naruto spoke against his arm, groaning again as Sasuke kneaded the muscles.

"Of course. If I get you into a relaxed state, I can take advantage of you."

"You can take advantage of me anyway," he said.

"Can I?" Sasuke's weight lifted from his legs, and he tugged Naruto's pants down even more. Naruto felt a light nip of Sasuke's teeth on one cheek. Then he gave it a playful smack. "You've got such a great ass."

"I work out," Naruto replied cheekily.

Sasuke's hands were on him - squeezing and massaging until he hooked his fingers around Naruto's hip and pulled him to his knees. Naruto fell forward onto his elbows. He had his forehead pressed to the pillow while his lips touched the sheets.

Grinding against him from behind, Sasuke ran his hands over Naruto's back, the front of his thighs, his stomach and chest, before he folded his body over Naruto's completely and wrapped an arm around his waist. He kissed Naruto's shoulders and his back. Naruto pushed against him every once in a while. Teasingly. But when Sasuke slipped a hand into his pants to touch him, to cup him over his briefs, Naruto felt his body temperature spike. Sasuke continued to lavish kisses on him as he rubbed more firmly. He pushed his ass up against Sasuke, resting his forehead on the sheets as his senses focused solely on him - his touch, his smell, the sound of his breathing. It reminded him of earlier today, when he'd lay across the bed, set the phone up to record a video, and jerked himself off thinking about things just like this.

"You're being quieter than usual," Sasuke observed. "Are you too tired for this already?"

"Does it feel like I'm tired?" His body was already reacting to Sasuke's touches.

"No," said Sasuke.

He removed his hand from between Naruto's legs but only so that he could pull the pants and underwear down to Naruto's knees, exposing the rest of his ass. Again, he reached between Naruto's legs to palm him. He kissed his thighs, licked them, and moved his mouth up his body until he was doing the same to Naruto's ass. Sasuke squeezed one of his cheeks, spreading him, and when his tongue started to lick around his hole, Naruto let out an unexpected gasp.

"You don't have to do any work tonight," Sasuke whispered to him. "Relax. Let me take care of you."

Naruto didn't fight him on it. Every time Sasuke squeezed and spread him, he pushed his tongue in, and it had taken some time, but he could never hate this. In fact, it drove him nuts. Maybe it was he had no control, or maybe it was because he couldn't see everything in this position, but just the thought of _his_ Sasuke doing _that_to him... shit, he was already getting really hard and panting and Sasuke's strokes were so steady. His hands knew Naruto's body so well it was just...

"Sasuke," he breathed a warning, but Sasuke kept on, and the feeling of his tongue wriggling and probing inside of him - ah, he was gonna...Naruto shifted forward, trying to escape the tongue.

Chuckling, Sasuke loosened his grip and he got to his knees behind Naruto. He was hard, too, as he rubbed against Naruto's ass and caressed his back.

"If you do any more of that I'm gonna spray across the sheets already," he told Sasuke.

"That's quite the image. It makes for a great visual. I feel like I got to see it somewhere recently."

"Heh." Naruto tried to get up onto all fours but Sasuke put a hand on him, keeping him in place.

"Maybe we should watch it together?" Sasuke suggested, running a finger over his crack.

"Maybe we should," Naruto agreed. He reached for his phone, amused when Sasuke held onto his hip as he moved to get it. He searched through the videos and handed it over. Sasuke took it from him and set it near the foot of the bed.

"Alright, pants off," he told Naruto and started to pull them down faster than Naruto could get out of them. "Sit here." He pointed at a spot in the middle of the bed. Naruto, obediently complied, watching with some amusement as Sasuke got up to turn the lights off and take his own pants off. He came back to the bed, fussed with the volume, and then hit play on the video. It wasn't a very _long_ video, but it went on for at least five minutes.

As it began, Sasuke sat behind him, his legs on either side of Naruto's except then he hooked his feet around Naruto's ankles, keeping his legs spread. Earlier, Naruto had set the phone up in the same place and lay about where they were now so that the screen showed just about _everything_. Most of the shot consisted of his hand and cock, his stomach and the lower part of his face - except toward the end, where he'd started to sink a bit lower into the pillows propped up behind him.

A minute of the video had elapsed when Sasuke settled his chin on Naruto's shoulder to watch it with him. He heard a click from behind, and then Sasuke's slick hand reached for his erection. Following the same rhythm Naruto'd used on the video, Sasuke began to pump him, mirroring the movements perfectly.

"This is slightly different than watching porn during sex," Naruto breathed.

"You're right. It's better," Sasuke said before biting his ear. "I could watch this all day." He spread Naruto's legs further apart, making them bend at the knees. He slipped his other hand lower to cup and massage his balls. "Want to tell me what you were thinking about that you made such a face..._right_ there?"

Naruto watched himself on the video, remembering. "I was just...ah... thinkin' about the way you look at me when you suck me off."

"How do I look at you?" Sasuke asked, voice a low, sexy whisper in his ear.

Naruto was having a hard time focusing with Sasuke's hands on him. "...Like you'd do anything."

"I _would_ do anything for you," Sasuke told him, giving him a light squeeze. "I would do anything and everything to get you off." His strokes became faster when Naruto's strokes on the video quickened. He kissed Naruto's shoulder. "Anything to make you feel good."

"Sasuke," he all but whimpered, trying to rock into that tight fist while his boyfriend's strong legs kept him too spread apart to be able to move his hips much.

"Were you thinking about my mouth on you?" he asked Naruto. "Were you thinking about my hands... or were you thinking about something else?"

Naruto groaned, his head falling against Sasuke's shoulder. "I was thinkin' about last night. How good you felt."

Sasuke sucked at his throat before asking, lips pressed to his neck, "Do you like to fuck me, Naruto? Does it feel good to fuck me?"

"Y-yes," he answered in a strained voice.

"Does this feel good, too?" Sasuke leaned into him, pushing him forward so that they could both watch his hand at work. He was leaking a little and it was sticking between Sasuke's fingers. "It must, right? Look at that. I bet if I keep this up, you'll come right in my hand."

"I..." He looked up just in time to catch himself coming on the video. Sasuke was watching it, too.

"Fuck," growled Sasuke.

He bit Naruto's shoulder and let go of his cock, moving from behind him. Naruto, having been relying on his support fell backward onto the bed, his head on the pillows as he tried to catch his breath. He heard another click and then Sasuke was above him on all fours. He pushed Naruto's legs to the side.

Naruto pressed his palm to Sasuke's cheek as he dribbled some extra lube onto Naruto's erection and pumped him once or twice before applying some to his crack. He latched onto Naruto's nipple and sucked at it while sliding in a finger. He didn't wait very long before putting in a second. Sasuke moved to his other nipple and, gazing at Naruto, took it between his teeth.

"Don't hold me responsible," Naruto told him as he pushed Sasuke's hair behind an ear, "If I don't last past you gettin' the tip in."

Sasuke smirked and, rising off of him - while his two fingers were still buried inside his ass - traveled up his body to place kisses at his jaw.

"Are you really that horny?" he teased Naruto and, knowing exactly where to touch him, rubbed the tips of his fingers against his prostate. He about went cross-eyed as his hips bucked up off of the bed.

"You _fuckin'_ cheater," he growled.

"You feel really tight," Sasuke said. "Do you want another?"

"No," he replied, grinding down on the fingers. "Just go. M'really not gonna last - goddammit, do you have to rub right on it?"

Sasuke snickered as he slipped his fingers out and, taking hold of one of Naruto's ankles, got on his knees to align himself. He lifted Naruto's leg up high, the skin between his brows pinched tight. Sasuke placed a hand on his stomach as he pushed further in. Naruto watched his face as he did it and felt the muscles of his legs and stomach tighten as he tried to hold himself back.

"You're close," Sasuke murmured, having felt it, too. "Breathe. Don't come yet." He slid all the way inside, and that feeling of being full was enough to keep his orgasm at bay for another few minutes.

Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke once he'd let go of his ankle. Sasuke lay on top of him, his arms winding under Naruto's. As he moved with him, _inside_ him, _against_ him, Sasuke caught his lips in a kiss that involved a hell of a lot of their tongues. Between those kisses, he murmured all sorts of things to Naruto, things so sexy and hot and so charged with Sasuke's love and passion that it held him right at the brink as he struggled to prolong it -

"I'm right there," Sasuke said in his ear, "Do you want me to pull out?"

The heels of his feet dug into Sasuke's thighs, bringing them even closer. "No. Don't." He breathed heavy and hot into Sasuke's ear. "Fuck me. Make it feel good."

Sasuke lifted his body, hips rocking hard and fast - lips drawn together tightly with tension. There was that look on his face that always incited Naruto and, instantaneously, it felt like an explosion in his head as it hit -

"I'm _coming_," he groaned, louder than he'd meant to, barely needing to jerk himself off as his cum spurted between their bodies.

Sasuke gripped hard at his shoulder as his hips jerked only a few more times before Naruto felt the slightest sensation of something warm filling him. Sasuke came with a grunt, holding himself up with only one arm before slumping on top of him, breathing hard.

"Why...is it always so intense with you?" Sasuke's voice was low and muffled, his face buried in Naruto's neck.

"I'm still seein' spots," Naruto replied. "And I'm pretty sure my cock's gone numb."

Sasuke snorted, getting up on an elbow to look at him. He leaned in and kissed Naruto. Naruto's muscles squeezed around him. The body on top of his shuddered.

"I know this may not be the thing to say after that," said Sasuke. "But I love that you're the first man I've ever fucked without a condom."

Naruto grinned as he pat Sasuke's back, and then he laughed. "I dunno why, but I really love that you just said that."

"Why, because it's the kind of inappropriately-timed thing you'd usually say?"

"Yeah. Pretty much," said Naruto.

He groaned, stretched out his legs and then wrapped them around the backs of Sasuke's thighs again. He kissed Sasuke underneath his chin a few times as he ran his hands over the muscles of his back. He squeezed Sasuke's ass and rubbed that, too, giving it a smack.

Sasuke nudged his jaw, kissed his cheek and the side of his neck. He started to move his hips in small circles, and Naruto rocked with him, not ready to let go of that connection they had with Sasuke in him still.

"Can I tell you somethin' honestly?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke regarded him with a raised eyebrow. "Of course."

"I didn't always think, in the beginning I mean, that I'd ever... get used to this. Or, well, I guess I should say... that I'd want for you to be inside of me like this, like I'd always done to, er... women."

"Right," Sasuke said, his tone lacking any judgment, which Naruto found encouraging. "But you want it now? At least sometimes. It's not always just to make me happy."

Naruto's smile broadened. "I love when I don't ever have to explain what I mean to you."

"What's it like for you? It's not as if I can't relate. You know I prefer to top, but I have no complaints about when you top me. I think about it. I love it. It feels good. I've craved it..."

At that, Naruto's eyes became hooded, and he touched Sasuke's lips with his finger, tracing their shape. "Craved it," he repeated, liking this thought very much.

"Yes," Sasuke said. "Craved it. Craved you. Craved your body, your cock, your sex... everything. Sometimes, though... a lot of times, I just crave you. Naruto."

Naruto shifted beneath him, absorbing his words. "This sounds like a confession."

Sasuke cupped his cheek. "What? A confession that I adore you? That I need you. That I love you. That the thought of being without you scares the shit out of me?"

"Hey," Naruto said to him, putting a hand to his chest. "Don't jump to that. There's no reason for me to go. How can you say that right now? I'm under you, Sasuke. Your cock is up my ass and I have your cum leakin' down my crack, and you're worryin' about me bein' anywhere but right here?"

Sasuke tilted his head, gazing down at him seriously. "I can't keep you underneath me forever."

"I'd let you, though. If that's what would make you happy. But. I know you're more secure than that. I know you trust me and trust what we have. I need you to keep doin' that."

"I do," Sasuke leaned down to where their lips nearly touched. "I do trust you. I trust you more than I trust myself, but I think about - "

"Don't say you're still worried about her."

"But I am," Sasuke's voice went low and angry. "It drives me crazy to think about it. Even though I'm not worried. I keep thinking about the moment you'll walk in and see her for the first time in years, and you'll remember. Remember her and what the two of you had, and maybe even your body will remember her - "

"Sasuke," Naruto took hold of the sides of his face. "Shut _the fuck_ up. I don't have to go. You could come with. There are a million things we could do to make this not a big deal, but you wanna make it difficult."

"I want to show you I trust you," Sasuke said firmly.

"Do you?" Naruto asked. "Do you wanna show me that or are you testin' me to see what happens if I'm tempted? Not that I'm sayin' I will be, 'cause I'm not. For reasons you may not have even thought of 'cause you're not me. You know me inside and out, more than anyone does. I don't have to tell you what I'm thinkin' because you _know_, but you don't know what I thought of her, what she was to me, what she did to me, how I felt back then, so if I need closure for all that shit that happened in the past, that doesn't mean I have any residual feelings for this woman. I know you know this."

"I know this," Sasuke replied and as he started to pull out finally, Naruto grabbed onto his hips to stop him. He pushed on him from behind so that he was back to being fully inside him again.

"Hey," said Naruto. "I love you. You. Sasuke. I love _you_. So fuckin' much that sometimes I think there's gotta be somethin' wrong with us that we both feel this way. That I can wake up and have you so much a part of my thoughts that it's the same as breathin' in and out. It's just there, and you'll always be there. A part of me, or my thoughts. Even. Even if you flip out on me at some point and try to run away - "

"I would never," Sasuke started to say, but Naruto hushed him.

"Even if you weren't here, I would never stop thinkin' about you. It would never go away, and should you leave me, I will either grow old and die alone or settle and forever think of you and wish it was you and long for these days we were together, and I'd never be the same again."

"Naruto," Sasuke said, sounding pained now. "Stop."

"Then understand. Understand that the thought of losin' you kills me as much as it kills you to think of me not with you."

"I want to," Sasuke said, showering both sides of his neck with kisses.

"Good," Naruto told him as he put a hand to the back of Sasuke's head and ran fingers through his hair. "That's all I want. Remember what I said when you brood over it in the next couple of days. Don't let me down, Sasuke. Please."

"I love you," Sasuke assured him, and Naruto sighed, gaze straying to the ceiling before he shut his eyes, hoping and wanting more than anything that Sasuke would remember this and believe in him.


	5. Chapter 5

Sadly, it was their last day with Itachi. When Naruto got up, Sasuke was already in the shower. He thought about joining him, but then he also felt like lying there and being lazy. Ten minutes later, Sasuke came out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist.

"Hey," Naruto said to him. "Did you leave me any hot water?"

"Do I ever not leave you any hot water?" Sasuke asked as he went into the closet.

"Hmm... No, I can't think of a time." Naruto couldn't help but think Sasuke sounded a little grouchy, although he could be that way in the morning. He watched Sasuke go back and forth between the bedroom and the bathroom as he got dressed, preened, and went through his typical morning routine.

When Sasuke hadn't said much to him in the past 15 minutes, he finally asked, "Is there anything wrong?"

Sasuke stopped mid-step and glanced at him. "No? Why?"

Naruto shrugged. "Dunno... y'seem like you're in a bad mood. Maybe it's just me."

Sasuke looked at him thoughtfully, even tilting his head, and then he went to Naruto's side of the bed. He leaned over, took hold of Naruto's face, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning," he said.

Naruto smiled. "Good morning." Then he frowned. "My butt hurts."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Sasuke said.

"You don't look sorry."

Sasuke ruffled his hair. "I told you that you felt tight."

Naruto scrunched his nose. "Don't just _say_ that! It's totally different when we're not, y'know..." He made an exaggerated gesture with his hands. "Doin' stuff."

"Ah, I see. We can't discuss sex unless it's in terms of a joke or we're in the middle of it?"

"Well, I just feel like my ass is _supposed_ to be tight. It's weird to think of it otherwise. I don't want it flappin' in the breeze, Sasuke."

Shaking his head, Sasuke sighed and shut his eyes. "What happens with you that at night you're like a sex God, but as soon as the sun is up, you turn into..."

Naruto grabbed for his shirt. "Make it good."

"Heh. I think that's what you said last night," Sasuke replied.

"Ass." He gave Sasuke's leg a smack. "I meant make it a good _joke_."

"I don't need to make everything a joke."

Naruto frowned, letting go of him. "See. You _are_ crabby."

Sasuke only offered a small shrug. "Why don't you get dressed and we'll make some breakfast with Itachi like you wanted to."

"You're bein' weird," he grumbled.

"I'm thinking about everything you said last night."

"Oh." Naruto sat up more in the bed, the sheets pooling around his hips. "Okay."

With an odd expression, Sasuke reached for him. He touched the back of his hand to Naruto's cheek, slid his thumb along his jaw, and held his chin, tilting it up. Then he put a knee on the edge of the bed as he moved his hand lower and used a single finger to trace halfway down Naruto's bare chest. Naruto caught his hand and squeezed it.

"I love you," he told Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes were set only on their joined hands. "... I know."

"That's good," Naruto said quietly and brought Sasuke's hand to his lips.

Sasuke withdrew his hand. "I'll go see what Itachi is up to and get everything out so we can cook."

"Uh, okay. Sounds good," he said.

Perplexed, he watched Sasuke leave the room, feeling things were strange but not exactly knowing why or what was going on inside Sasuke's head today. Was it just about his brother leaving or was it more? Had Naruto gone too far with what he'd said? Did it sound too much like an ultimatum? He hadn't meant it that way. Or had he? Life without Sasuke wasn't an option, but the idea of Sasuke not completely trusting him or what they had... kind of sucked. Not to mention, talking about it so much lately was making him feel... exhausted. Emotionally. He'd done all he could, so, he supposed, the rest depended on Sasuke.

* * *

Once Naruto was finally dressed and ready, he went into the kitchen. Sasuke seemed in better spirits. Naruto had always loved watching the two brothers interact. Itachi, however serious his expression, was always so playful and patient with Sasuke, and Sasuke was... sort of hilarious in a way. It was obvious that he looked up to his older brother, that he admired him, but there was a degree of insecurity, as well. Or, maybe he should say that there was a need to be acknowledged? Naruto had never had siblings. He'd had really good guy friends always - Kiba and Gaara being the first to spring to mind. There was Sasuke, too, but it was weird to think of him as a brother considering their, uh, relationship. They were as close as two brothers could be, but maybe that was simply their relationship as lovers, too? As best friends? Naruto, if he was honest, had never been this emotionally, intellectually or, even spiritually (for lack of a better definition) close/connected/attached to a girlfriend. Well, to anybody. Obviously, he'd been thinking a lot lately about their relationship. About himself, about Sasuke. About their future. They talked about traveling or (jokingly) about getting married or having kids. It, however, never felt entirely serious when they did speak of it.

Was that what Sasuke had been getting at earlier? Did he not think Naruto was taking their relationship seriously enough?

Naruto knew Sasuke well because they were together all the time, but he also _knew_ Sasuke, and he'd been aware of the anxiousness growing within him. It had started with the car accident and was being agitated by this thing with Shion. No matter how much he'd been trying to reassure him, it sort of felt like there was a wall, like Sasuke wouldn't accept or believe that all things could be alright if he'd just let them. Maybe that wasn't fair to say, though, because where Sasuke considered all possible twists, turns, ups, downs ... Naruto... chose not to dwell on it as much. It wasn't exactly denial, but he just was not hardwired well when it came to stress. Not to mention, his motto was: If it's broken, fuckin' fix it.

But maybe this was the difference in their experiences with actual relationships. Their relationship was Sasuke's first long-term one, so for him, every bump in the road was apocalyptic, but Naruto had been here before. No matter how much two people loved each other, relationships still required work, effort, communication, honesty... and effort needed to be put in by both people or someone was going to end up pissed off.

Suddenly, he felt a hand at the back of his head.

"You're spacing out," Sasuke said to him as he took a seat on the other stool. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothin'," he answered, forcing a smile.

Sasuke studied him intently and frowned. "Liar."

Naruto shrugged. "So what are the plans? We still goin' to see _Django_?"

"If that's alright with you," said Itachi, who was putting some dishes into the dishwasher.

"You really don't have to do that," Naruto told him. "You're the guest."

"I like making myself useful."

"Itachi did a lot of the cooking and cleaning when we were growing up," Sasuke told him.

Naruto smirked. "Why does that make me picture you in an apron or maid outfit?"

"Because you're a pervert," Itachi answered. "It's why you and my brother suit each other so well."

"Could be," said Naruto. "We do seem compatible in that regard."

"I'm sure." Itachi finished putting the dishes away and leaned against the counter. He gazed at Naruto and Sasuke fondly. "You two would have such pretty children."

"Yeah, but I don't want Sasuke to get all fat and stuff."

"Thanks," said Sasuke. "Why is it that I'm the one who'd end up carrying our children?"

"I'd have your babies," said Naruto. "But you'd look really pretty pregnant."

Sasuke's eyebrow arched. "Thank you?"

Naruto put a hand on Sasuke's stomach. "Ah, that'd be nice," he said wistfully.

Sasuke's expression changed, the corner of his mouth twitching downward. "Would it?"

"Hm." Naruto noted his tone and moved his hand to Sasuke's thigh, giving it a reassuring squeeze. He leaned in, ready to kiss Sasuke on the cheek, but he turned away - not far, but it was a slight to Naruto. It really kind of hurt. "What was that about?"

"It's nothing," said Sasuke, and he got up from the stool. "I'm going to go check on the times for the movie."

Naruto watched his back as he left the kitchen, trying to work out what had just happened in his head. He put his elbow on the island counter and, for a minute, he covered his face with his hand.

"Naruto," Itachi called to him. "Are you alright?"

"Just tired," he said.

"Do you want me to speak with him?" Itachi sounded concerned, and Naruto didn't want that.

He shook his head. "No. It's fine. It's... other stuff, but I think he's more upset than he'd like to admit about you leavin' tomorrow." Naruto glanced up from behind his hand and smiled.

Itachi's gaze was perceptive. "He may be moody for a day or two."

"I know. He was like that after Seattle."

"This 'other stuff'... is it anything I can help with?" Itachi asked. "It's related to you having lunch with your ex-girlfriend soon?"

"Related, maybe. It's a few things, I think. But..." He sighed. "I think we have to just figure it out together. I'm kinda tired of fightin' about it."

"You two talked about it?"

"Yeah," he said. "I thought we'd talked about it last night, but I shoulda known it wouldn't do any good. I think, y'know, Sasuke... feels a lot. About a lot of things. He feels very strongly. I've always thought this about him, but he keeps it bottled up, too. And, I can say to him 'Sasuke, it doesn't _have_ to be this or that way', but he won't believe me until he experiences it himself."

"I know what you mean. When he was a child, you could've told him the stove was hot or that the sky was blue, but he'd have to feel it and see it for himself first. He's always been very stubborn, very strong-minded, and very hot-headed."

"Those are qualities I love about him, though," Naruto said. "And yet, he's like that... but... he's also...not."

"No?"

"He's so... yielding with me. And open." He drummed his fingers over the counter. No, that wasn't the right word. "Vulnerable." He touched the fingers of his left hand to his lips. "I'm drawn to him."

"I know you are." Itachi smiled sympathetically. "You're good for him. I understand your frustrations, more than you may realize, but I trust you to navigate my brother's... flaws."

Naruto shook his head. "No. I have no doubts about how I feel or how he feels. I just... wanna get through to him. He's startin' to create a wall... and..." He blinked. "Anyway. It's fine." He grinned emptily, knowing it was fake and knowing Itachi knew it, too. "It'll be alright."

Itachi walked over and stood behind him. He surprised Naruto by wrapping his arms around him and giving him a hug.

"It will be," Itachi said. "If it's you, it'll all turn out alright, Naruto. I have faith in you."

"Thanks," he said. "You sure you wanna leave tomorrow? Don't you wanna stay forever?"

"As open-minded as I am, I'm not into open relationships, especially ones that include my younger brother."

Naruto chuckled. "Fair enough, but you'll be missed, and I'm gonna be stuck with one grouchy cat and one grouchy Sasuke."

"You'll figure it out," Itachi said, "But if you need me, I'll only be a phone call away."

* * *

The next day, when Itachi left, the weather was dismal and gray. It was sleeting out and dark slush covered the edges of the highway as Naruto and Sasuke drove back to Joliet in (mostly) silence. It had been particularly difficult to say goodbye to Itachi. For the both of them. And the fact that they didn't have much to say made it even more clear what terrible moods they were in. Sasuke was... quiet, melancholy. Naruto was, too, so he didn't feel all that inclined to cheer up his boyfriend, which also made him feel guilty. They weren't mad at each other. They were both just... really down about it. Goodbyes fucking sucked.

"I hate airports," he mumbled, staring out the window.

Sasuke grunted. "I feel like I hate a lot of things today."

"Yeah. I know the feelin'. I wish he would've stayed another few days at least."

"Yeah. Do you want me to run through somewhere for food?"

Naruto slid his finger down the window, tracing the line of a farm silo up ahead. Then they passed it, and he dropped his hand into his lap.

"I was thinkin' I'd go to Dad's and have dinner with him. Wanna go?"

Again, Sasuke made a noncommittal grunt.

"I'll take that as a no," said Naruto. "That's fine."

"You trying to get rid of me?" Sasuke asked.

"... Didn't I just ask if you wanted to go?"

"Ignore me. I'm going to be in a bad mood today. It's probably best if you go alone."

Naruto glanced at him. "I don't wanna leave you if you're gonna be in a bad mood."

"I'm fine, Naruto." Sasuke kept his eyes on the road. Naruto watched him a little longer before turning to look out the window again.

"Everything's fine," he repeated at his reflection.

"What did you say?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothin'," he lied. "Just drop me off at Kiba's so he can take me to get my truck. Then I'll go to Dad's. You can call me if your mood changes and you want my company."

Sasuke didn't say anything after that until they were a block away from Kiba's.

* * *

After Sasuke dropped him off, Naruto's mood hadn't improved much. He spoke little about it to Kiba, and, for some reason, Kiba dealing with his temper through jokes and sarcasm wasn't helping any either. Also, a few minutes ago, he'd received a voicemail from Shion (he hadn't picked up the phone in time since he'd been talking to the mechanic at the auto repair shop) asking if they could meet for dinner instead of lunch. Naruto _would've_ been angry about it except she'd explained in her message that her uncle (or, well, a guy she referred to as an uncle because he'd been a close friend of her mother's before she'd passed away) had been diagnosed with early-stage Alzheimer's, so she was going to visit him in the afternoon since she'd only found out about it today.

Naruto, driving his truck to his father's, was giving her a call back, and, despite having no reason to feel nervous, his stomach was in knots. They hadn't spoken for a long while and even just hearing her voice... was odd. Like Sasuke had said last night, the memories were flooding his brain, and, on top of that, he could already imagine what Sasuke was going to say about them going to _dinner_. But Naruto had known this uncle of Shion's very well and had even become close to him, so if Sasuke gave him shit about it, well... he'd put his foot down.

The phone rang another couple of times before Shion picked up.

"Hi, Naruto," she said. "How are you?"

He squeezed the steering wheel. "Not bad. I got your message. Dinner's fine. I'm sorry to hear about Taruho. He just found out?"

"They diagnosed him yesterday apparently. He's... really upset."

Naruto bit his lip, and it was on the tip of his tongue to suggest he'd go with her to see him, but... it felt inappropriate. He could always get his number from her, call him later.

"If tomorrow's bad for you," he said. "We can always just cancel - "

"No," she said before he could even finish. "I... really want to see you." She sighed. "Talk to you. It's been a long time, and I have a lot I want to say. A lot I want to ask."

"...Okay. Same place then? But, what's a better time for you?"

"How about 5.30? Is that okay?"

He nodded. Lazily, the windshield wipers swished side to side. "That should be okay. I'll see you then, Shion."

"Alright," she said. "And Naruto?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"It was... really good to hear your voice today. See you tomorrow. Goodbye."

She hung up before he could get the words out to say goodbye, too.

Confusing.

He felt... really confused.

And he should call Sasuke.

But.

He felt kind of weird and shaky and, actually, this was the first time he'd driven his truck since the accident so he felt a little nervous to be on the road when the weather was like this - not too different from that day. He'd tell Sasuke about it when he got home. Sasuke wouldn't be happy, and he didn't want to deal with any sort of jealousy tantrum at the moment. At least not while he was driving.

It was weird to think in his head, but it was sort of good that they were doing their own thing tonight. He wanted to think. Sasuke was probably thinking, too. Of course, that's all Sasuke ever did, but, Jesus, Naruto's brain was becoming a pain in the ass for all it kept jumping from one thing to another. There was Sasuke and their stuff, and then there was seeing Shion again and knowing what Sasuke would be like tomorrow - would he even speak to Naruto or would he be all passive-aggressive like he could be when they fought sometimes?

And why did he have to worry about all that while driving in this goddam awful weather? Now every stoplight he came to he was paranoid about being hit again.

Stupid Sasuke.

All he really wanted to do was go back to the apartment and be close to him, but it just seemed better... it seemed right that they should give each other some space, so Naruto made his way to his Dad's and would let the rest of the night play out how it was meant to play out.

* * *

As soon as his Dad saw him, he immediately asked what was wrong. Naruto tried to blow him off, but his father had this way of forcing information out of him. So, Minato made them both some hot chocolate, and they had a talk every father eventually has with his son - the status of said straight son's gay relationship with his emotionally volatile boyfriend.

"I don't think you mentioned to me that you were going to see Shion," said his Dad. "And you say she called on Christmas?"

"Well, she didn't call. She texted." Naruto sipped at his cocoa. It had tiny marshmallows in it the way his Mom used to make when he was a kid.

"I see. And Sasuke's unhappy about this?"

"I mean, when I first told him, he wasn't happy, but, like, he didn't seem super insecure. Now he does, though. Today I made a joke about him having our kids, and he turned away from me. He's never done that before, Dad."

His Dad made a thoughtful noise as he leaned back against the couch. "Well, if you look at it from his perspective. You're straight," he paused and raised an eyebrow at him.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I am definitely still straight in all respects except Sasuke."

"Then think about it from his point of view, Naruto. He knows you're with him when you aren't particularly attracted to men, so he may, from time to time, worry about you changing your mind. And now you're going to see Shion. A very beautiful young woman you were with for nearly three years, who even I thought you might marry some day."

Naruto frowned. "But that was years ago. He's gotta know she's no threat."

"Isn't she?" He put a hand on Naruto's knee. "You don't know what she wants to discuss with you. You should've asked. You should've made it clear that she knew you were with someone rather than assuming she'll know."

"Why do we have to jump to that, though?" Naruto asked, getting frustrated. "Maybe she just wants to talk, to say hello. People do that after they break up."

"But not after nearly two years of not speaking to each other."

Naruto sighed. His Dad had a point, but now it was too late to really squeeze that in. And, really, a part of him just _knew_ that Shion was aware of Sasuke. Maybe she didn't know any details, but he had a feeling a lot of the questions she said she had would be about his love life.

"You know," his Dad started to say as he smiled and pushed his hair behind an ear, "Your Mom wasn't all that into me the first time she and I ever met. I sort of had to prove myself, I guess."

"How did you do that?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Heh, well," Minato blushed and pulled at his ear (which, Naruto knew to be a gesture of embarrassment because Naruto did it, too). "I guess I happened to show up at a time when she really needed some help. After that, I don't know why, but she fell hard for me." He grinned broadly at Naruto, the wrinkles near his eyes crinkling.

"It must be your charm," Naruto said dryly. "You're such a goof, Dad."

"Anyway, what I want to say to you is that your Mother and I had our share of fights, but it didn't mean we weren't madly in love with each other. When you spend every waking second with another person, there are bound to be times when the two of you have misunderstandings or... just need some space. There's nothing wrong with that."

"I know. Not that I ever really want space from Sasuke, even if it does seem like we're startin' to pick fights with each other."

"I think that Sasuke is doing all this because he really cares about you, Naruto."

Naruto bit his lip, looking away from his Dad for a second. "I know."

"He wants to keep you happy," said Minato. "But he may start to tell himself that he can't make you happy."

"Wait, what?" Naruto asked.

"Think about it. Why did he get so upset about your joke regarding children?"

"That's retarded, though." Naruto scowled. "I can have kids with Sasuke if that's what we wanna do, and... even if it's an issue of us both bein' guys, who's to say I'd wanna have kids with Shion or any other woman? I wanna have kids with the person I love!"

Minato chuckled. "You really are your mother's son."

"I hope so, or you have some explainin' to do, Pops."

"Naruto?" He put his hand on Naruto's head.

"Yeah?"

"I'm too young for you to call me that."

Naruto laughed and batted his hand away. "Sure ya are."

"Can I ask you something, though?" His Dad's expression became serious as he set his mug on the coffee table. "Are you completely sure of how you're going to feel when you see her again? I know that your breakup wasn't easy, and that your friends weren't always fond of her... but I know you, Naruto, and I know you cared for Shion and loved her very much."

"I did. At the time," he replied, touching his fingers to his lips. "I didn't not love her, but... how I feel about Sasuke is worlds apart from what I felt for her. I'm proud of Sasuke, who he is as a person, what he does in life, and the bond we have... I dunno if I can describe it to you, Dad, but... I feel like... " But as he searched for the right words for it, he felt himself start to tear up for no reason, and then the tears were coming down his cheeks.

Minato got up and put his arms around his son, holding him tightly. "It's been a long couple of days for you. It's okay."

Naruto squeezed his Dad hard, crying into his shoulder. "I didn't like drivin' today either."

"Oh, Naruto." He gave Naruto another squeeze before prying him off to look at him. He brushed Naruto's hair out of his eyes. "Do you want me to drive you back to your apartment? Or, I'm sure if you call Sasuke, he'd come and pick you up."

"No," he said, wiping at his eyes with his sleeve. "I don't wanna bother him about somethin' so stupid."

"It's not stupid. I think you'll find that your feelings will get through to Sasuke. He just needs to sort out what he's thinking, as well. I'm sure he's anticipating certain things to happen at your dinner with Shion. Once it's over, you can reassure him like he needs and like you want to. But, what do I know?" He played with Naruto's hair. "Your mother would've been much better at this sort of advice. She would've told you to turn right around, march inside the apartment, and knock some sense into Sasuke until he understood how much you love him."

"I think the police frown upon domestic abuse."

Minato shrugged. "I don't think that would've stopped your Mother."

"Heh. But, yeah. I think... I'll stick around here a little while longer until I calm down and then I'll go back... I haven't even heard from Sasuke since he drove me to Kiba's, so... maybe he doesn't even wanna see me."

"I don't think that's true. I'm sure he's thinking the same thing you are right now and wondering why it is you haven't called or texted _him_."

"Maybe. Hey, Dad?" He poked his father in the arm.

"Yes?"

"Your advice didn't suck."

"Thanks, Naruto." Minato smiled warmly at him. "I'm glad to hear it."

* * *

Because Naruto was a stubborn sort of guy, he hung around the house until he'd collected himself. He thought if he went to the apartment looking like a big crybaby, that'd only make Sasuke feel guilty. So, his Dad made him some dinner, and for dessert, he had a bowl of ice cream that had a lot of peanut butter in it.

Before he left, his Dad asked again if Naruto wanted to be driven home, but he refused. On the way to the apartment, he thought a lot about what Dad had said. However, thinking about it that way also scared him. It made him wonder if there'd ever come a time when Sasuke would try to push him away because he determined Naruto would be happier being with a woman. That was a thought that terrified him. How could he convince Sasuke, and were these Sasuke's real doubts or was it all part of, well... something else. Not that Naruto wanted to be classified as damaged goods, but he knew he'd been completely unstable for years after his Mom's death. He still had moments where he freaked out or was sad or angry, and Sasuke'd been there for a lot of those moments already. Naruto had seen Sasuke go through his own hard days, too.

That didn't mean, though, that all of Sasuke's insecurities could be pinned on his parents' deaths. After all, Naruto had never felt a single desire to run away for fear of being hurt if this didn't work out. He also just didn't have any doubts about their relationship. And didn't he have as much to lose as Sasuke if Sasuke pushed him away? Isn't that what he'd told Sasuke last night?

Okay, he should not be thinking about all this while driving because he was getting angry and frustrated again when he'd just been so calm.

At the stoplight, Naruto took a deep breath, turned up the music, and tried to clear his mind. Of course, listening to any music ever made him think of Sasuke, so he ended up turning off the radio.

When he arrived at the apartment, he parked the truck and went up the stairs, hands stuffed in the pockets of his black North Face jacket Sasuke'd bought him for his birthday. He stood in front of the door, able to hear that music was on inside. He would know almost instantly the mood Sasuke was in based on the type of music he was listening to. So help him if he walked in and heard Nirvana because that would mean a _really_ bad mood. Sasuke reverted to Seattle grunge when he got angry. Luckily, when Naruto unlocked the door and walked in, there was no Kurt Cobain to greet him. Instead, it was Gotye and "Coming Back".

Not a whole lot better, but it meant Sasuke was probably in a more... introspective mood than an angry one. That could change after he informed his boyfriend of the adjustments to tomorrow's plan. Naruto put his coat in the closet and placed his shoes neatly against the wall. The lights were off in the living room, although there was a single candle on the coffee table, and Naruto detected the very distinct smell of pot. He went down the hallway. The bedroom door was partially open. He pushed at it and stood in the doorway. Sasuke was sitting in front of his computer.

"I'm home," he said.

Sasuke didn't turn around. "Did you have dinner with your father?"

"I did." Naruto dug the toe of his sock against the carpet. "Did you enjoy havin' the apartment to yourself?"

"It was too quiet. I don't think I remember what it's like to have it be this quiet."

Naruto didn't know exactly how to take that, but he decided Sasuke didn't mean anything by it.

"So, I wanted to let you know that Shion changed her mind about tomorrow - "

Suddenly, Sasuke turned around in the chair to regard him before he could finish.

" - And she wants to do dinner instead of lunch."

Sasuke didn't react immediately, but, slowly, he drew his arms to his chest, crossing them. "Why's that? It wasn't enough like a date to have lunch with you. It's got to be dinner?"

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. "I knew it."

"You knew what?" Sasuke asked. "That I'd be pissed off?"

"Yeah. But it's a legitimate reason, and you're gonna have to trust me on that."

"Or she has you wrapped around her finger and knows just what to say to get you to do what she wants."

"Sasuke," he said, but he lost the strength to argue. "I'm going, that's that."

"Fine." Sasuke turned back to the computer. "I think I'll go into work tomorrow anyway."

"Don't be mad at me, please, Sasuke - " A few hundred thoughts flew to mind with how he wanted to finish that sentence - _I need you_ being at the top of the list, but... Why did he have to ask?

He was about to walk out of the room, but it wasn't his style to run away without speaking his mind. He went to Sasuke and spun the chair around until they were face to face.

"You," he said to Sasuke. "Are a fucktwat."

This drew Sasuke's eyebrows up. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"I heard you, but unlike the way logic works in your brain, mine works the same as everyone else's on the planet."

"Oh ho," Naruto laughed hollowly. "You are... so charming, Sasuke. So charming."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I'm sure someone out there thinks so."

The last bit of humor drained from Naruto's face. "Say that again."

Sasuke didn't. He didn't say anything.

Naruto had to bite his lip to keep from ripping Sasuke a new one, but there, again, came that overwhelming feeling he'd had when talking to his Dad. He looked at Sasuke only seconds longer before he _had_ to turn away or he'd really break down.

"Naruto...," said Sasuke, and it was almost like a question. Just a little softer in tone than before... but it wasn't enough. He left the room, went down the hallway to the living room, and walked right back to where his shoes were aligned next to Sasuke's near the front door.

He put on his shoes, got out his coat, and decided to go for a walk.

* * *

He hadn't brought his phone or his keys, but it didn't matter. He only wanted to get out for a while. The night air was crisp, and the sky was a starless jet black. No matter how far or how long he walked, he couldn't get the conflicted feelings he had to sort themselves out. It was hard not to be able to go to the one person he usually went to when upset. He wasn't exactly _mad_ at Sasuke, though there was an instant that he'd felt inclined to punch him. He was... hurt. He was used to Sasuke being, well, he didn't know how to explain it, but... if they were soldiers, then Sasuke would be like his closest comrade. The one who'd seen as many awful things on the battlefield as he had. He didn't know what to do when Sasuke didn't treat him like that. Sasuke had never been cruel to him, had never said cruel things to him before, but... twice today. _Twice_. Sasuke had been a fucking asshole, and Naruto never let people be assholes to him, but it was Sasuke, so...

Shit.

By the time he realized it, he'd walked pretty far, almost to a gas station that was over a mile away from the apartment. He went inside, stared at the racks of candy and then went over to the refrigerated section. He stared at the gallons of milk for a while before opening one of the doors and grabbing a half a gallon of 1 percent.

He had to put it back once he remembered that he'd forgotten his wallet.

There was probably some sort of greater symbolism in this moment, but he couldn't quite grasp it. When he walked out of the station, it had started to sleet, so he put up the hood on his coat. It began to rain harder about halfway back, but he didn't bother to zip the jacket, and, like always, he'd forgotten to shove some gloves in his pockets.

When he returned to the apartment - an hour had probably passed - the door was unlocked, but when he went inside, no one was there except Ollie, who stared at him innocuously from the top of the sofa.

"Where's Sasuke?" he asked the cat.

Ollie cocked his head.

The candle had been blown out. The lights in the kitchen were on. He re-checked all rooms. No Sasuke. He found his phone on the dresser and picked it up. There were two texts from Sasuke, both asking where he was, but then he must've found Naruto's phone in the living room and realized he didn't have it on him.

He didn't know where Sasuke had gone, but he texted him to let him know he was home. He wasn't a dick, after all. It wasn't ten minutes before the front door opened and Sasuke stood in the entranceway, looking inexplicably distressed. Not even taking his shoes off, he walked quickly to Naruto, who was sitting on the middle cushion of the couch.

"You're wet," said Sasuke, standing over him.

Naruto looked up at him. "Yeah. It's raining."

"Where did you go?"

"For a walk."

Sasuke got on his knees, next to his legs and then, half throwing himself on Naruto's lap, grabbed him around the waist and hugged him.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said. "I'm so sorry."

Naruto's mouth started to quiver, and he bit his lip as he put a hand on Sasuke's head. His hair was damp as he ran his fingers through it.

"It's fine," he said when he could manage to speak. "Everything'll be fine. Don't worry."

* * *

Needless to say, he hadn't felt very well after walking through the sleet and rain, so he went and had a long, hot shower. He did a fair amount of thinking in there. After he got out, Sasuke had set out some pajamas and had a hot mug of tea waiting for him. He could tell Sasuke felt guilty and miserable for being a dick, but it was also frustrating that he refused to... _say_ anything. He kept looking at Naruto kind of like... a kicked puppy. Except Sasuke wasn't a puppy, he was a grown man. By then, Naruto was too tired to want to bring anything up or make sure it was all smoothed out. It's not as if he was going anywhere. He went to sleep in their bed. Sasuke stayed up a while longer, but he was out in the living room - doing what, Naruto didn't know. He was too tired to even stay up worrying about it and fell asleep pretty fast.

In the morning, he woke when Sasuke did, watching him as he got dressed. He wasn't quite sure if Sasuke knew he was awake. Although, at some point, Naruto fell back asleep, and when he awoke next, Sasuke was gone to work for the day. He didn't know if he was relieved or not to be alone. Probably not because it would've been good to lay in bed all day with Sasuke until it was time to meet Shion for dinner. Then again, if _he_ was Sasuke, maybe Naruto'd want to do whatever he could to keep his mind preoccupied. Maybe by the time dinner was over, Sasuke'd be back home and Naruto could just... smother him with affection if that's what he needed.

Usually, Naruto would be able to give and give until he wore himself out, but, he guessed he'd reached the limit for being too worn down to give any more. He tossed and turned for a while, moving from his pillow to Sasuke's. He pet the pillow. Sasuke smelled so good. He wished his spot on the bed was still warm, but it wasn't. It was already cool.

He finally dragged himself out of bed. It was cold, so he grabbed a hoodie. He went into the kitchen and noticed a cardboard box with a half a dozen of his favorite donuts on the counter and a scribbled note tucked under one of the corners. It just said: "Have a good day. - Sasuke".

"Hm." He stared at the donuts through the plastic on top of the box, not feeling especially hungry. In fact, he still didn't feel all that well.

Naruto left the kitchen, thinking that the apartment was uncomfortably quiet. He couldn't even find Ollie. The cat was probably hiding under the bed in the guest room. He hadn't been too happy since Itachi'd left. Well, Naruto couldn't blame him. He thought about giving Itachi a call, but the idea of whining or complaining about anything didn't feel right.

Queasy, Naruto curled up on the couch and grabbed the remote for the CD player. He turned it on, stole the blanket from the chair, and indulged himself in an afternoon's worth of music that complemented his crummy mood.

* * *

He must've fallen asleep again because when Naruto woke up, he was almost in a panic. It was nearly 4.30 already, so he threw the blanket off and jumped into the shower. He hadn't even thought much about what he'd wear. After he got out of the shower, he wandered around in a towel, searching for one shirt after the other but not being able to ever find the one he was looking for. He finally decided on this red plaid button-down that always looked good on Sasuke when he paired it with this shorter black jacket of his, so he put that on, some nicer dark-wash blue jeans, and then spent some time digging around the closet for these boots he bought a few months ago but had hardly ever worn.

He took a few minutes to preen in front of the mirror, trying to tame his choppy, unruly hair. He didn't have time to shave - and hadn't shaved for a couple of days - so he had the slightest bit of stubble. Oh well. He couldn't find his cologne, so he put on some of Sasuke's Versace whatever. By then, it was already quarter after 5, so, like a mad man, he grabbed his keys, phone, and wallet and dashed out of the apartment.

The weather wasn't terrible. It had warmed up since yesterday. The restaurant where he was meeting Shion was only about 10 minutes from the apartment. It was this sort of upscale Southwest-style restaurant that he and Sasuke often went to when they wanted to go somewhere that wasn't just bar food or a quick Asian noodle fix.

When he walked in through the entrance, he spotted Shion right away. She was sitting on the upholstered bench next to the hostess stand. She hadn't spotted him yet. He faltered in his step _just_ a little. She looked almost the same. Her hair was still long, but it was kind of wild and wavy. She had on a wool coat, some leggings, and those Ugg boots he always saw women wearing. She had on a pretty adorable stocking cap and a scarf. He thought she looked... rather European, which made sense as she'd been living there for two years now. When they were dating, she'd always dressed stylishly but extremely feminine. In fact, now that he thought about it, she was... so the opposite of Sasuke. Not just because she was a woman, but Shion had a very _girly_ personality, something he had always been rather attracted to - and then there was Sasuke, who was so cool, so independent and strong. Unpredictable and... anyway.

Shion noticed him and got up. There was a weird moment where he wasn't sure if they should hug or not, but she came right to him and, on reflex, he hugged her. When he had her in his arms, it felt... so familiar. Kind of like coming home after a long trip.

"It's good to see you," she said, smiling at him. There was something very different about her for all she looked the same.

"I like your hat," Naruto said, patting the top of her head.

"Do you? I wasn't sure if I looked kind of silly. I knitted it myself. Isn't that weird? I've taken up knitting."

Surprised, Naruto laughed, and she, very lightly, punched him in the shoulder.

"Don't laugh," she said, pouting. "I worked really hard on it."

"No, I think it's really cute," he said and, taking her by the arm, led her to the host stand since other people were starting to come in behind them. "When did you start knitting? I can't even imagine this."

"A year ago, I think. Right around when I was living in Germany."

"Germany, huh? You'll have to tell me all about your travels when we sit down."

She hadn't asked for a table yet, so Naruto asked the regular hostess for one. There was no wait, so they were seated right away. Out of habit, Naruto pulled the chair out for her, and then realizing what he'd done, he laughed and apologized.

"No need to apologize for having manners," she said as she sat and removed her coat, draping it over the back of the chair.

Naruto sat down, as well, and soon afterward, the waitress came to ask for their drinks. Shion ordered a glass of wine, and Naruto only wanted water.

After the waitress left, Naruto inquired about Shion's uncle.

"He's...taking it well, I think. He sounded a lot better today than when I talked to him on the phone yesterday. By the way, I hope it didn't cause too much trouble that we had to switch around our plans?"

"Heh. No, it was fine," he said and fidgeted with the rolled up silverware.

"You were always an awful liar, Naruto. I remember at least that much."

"Am I?" He asked, leaving the silverware alone. He stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets.

"I suppose you're curious to know why I wanted to see you," said Shion.

"A little, yeah," he answered, but they were interrupted by the waitress bringing their drinks. He asked her for a few more minutes before they'd place their orders.

"Do you want to jump into it now or can I put if off? Why don't we talk about you? What's new in your life, Naruto?"

Naruto sighed and smoothed his hair back. "A lot, I guess." He gave her a meaningful look. "A few things are different from the last time we talked."

"Okay," she said, and while he tried to read her, he really couldn't.

"I'm dating someone and have been for almost a year now," he continued, still watching her reactions closely.

"I heard you were," she replied.

"I see."

"Is it true?" asked Shion. "I'd heard, but I wanted... to hear it from you." She smiled. "I'm not as big on gossip as I used to be."

He covered his mouth with a hand, rubbing his fingers over the stubble on his chin. "It depends on what you've heard." He grabbed for his glass of water and took a few sips.

"I don't know how to say this tactfully, and years ago, I would've blurted it out...it's also that I just... can't believe it because, Naruto, you were so..."

He lifted his hand slightly off the table. "I know."

"Am I going too far if I ask you, well, does that mean you were always into - "

"No," he answered before she could finish. "It's just this one guy. I wasn't expectin' it to happen, but it did."

She went quiet for a while, and he gave her some time to absorb it as the truth. In the meantime, the waitress returned, but neither of them were ready yet. For a few minutes, they both stared at their menu.

Then Shion put the menu down, leaned over the table, and spoke to him in a lowered (curious? eager?) tone of voice, "But, how?" she asked. "You... _really_ used to like sex."

"Shion," he said, looking at her over the menu, an eyebrow raised.

"Sorry. I know I don't deserve to pry into your love life, but..."

He set the menu to the side. "I still love sex."

"I hope it's not rude of me to say it's just... really hard to imagine. I don't remember a single sign - "

"There wouldn't have been," he interrupted. "Like I said, it's just him. He happens to be a guy. It took some getting used to, but in the end, it's not a whole lot different than - " He stopped himself.

She stared at him curiously. "Then with you and me?"

He cleared his throat. "As an example, yeah."

Shion nodded. "I think I'm ready to order."

Not less than a minute later, the waitress showed up, and he was grateful for her timing. They both ordered. Shion sipped her wine, and he drank his water.

"This is a bit awkward, isn't it?" She asked him suddenly and pushed her hair over one shoulder. He noticed her earrings, which had a soft pink to them that matched the color of her long sweater. "If I asked about him, would you tell me?"

"Sure," he said, and, grabbing for his phone, asked, "Wanna see a picture?"

She laughed at him. "Yes, I do. Please."

He searched through some of the photos and found a couple of good ones of just Sasuke and one with the both of them at a party where Naruto was making a stupid face.

"Oh wow," she said under her breath. "He's... really beautiful."

"Y'think so?" he asked proudly, grinning. He put his phone back into his pocket.

"You look happy. And you both look really good together."

He bit his lip. "Thank you."

"How did he feel about you meeting me? You did tell him, didn't you?"

"I told him." Naruto frowned. "He wasn't exactly... pleased, but he wanted me to come."

"He must be very secure," said Shion.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh.

"What did I say?" she asked, appearing rather flustered.

"Nothing," he said. "What else do you wanna know?"

"Is it true you two live together?"

"We do. I moved into his apartment."

"And what does he do?"

"Uh, he's like a music talent scout, but he seems to be moving up into more producing. Like, he already has bands he's signed to his company's label, and he's beginning to get more involved in the technical aspect of what they do. It's why he's... been working long hours for the last coupla months. Although, he took a week off for the holidays. His brother was just in town."

"You like his family?" she asked. "I remember that was always important to you."

"Well," Naruto scratched the back of his head, "It's just him and his brother. His parents died in a car accident when he was 20."

"That's awful," she said, and he supposed they were both thinking of their own experiences with having lost parents. Shion had lost her mother at a younger age than even Naruto. He'd thought, when they'd first started getting to know each other, that was what had kind of brought them together. They both understood how it felt, and, any selfish tendencies Shion had when they dated - those tendencies that Kiba and Ino had always been so harsh about - were probably her defense mechanisms. Naruto had dealt with his loss through acting out. Shion pretended to be a shallow snob because that's what people expected of her based on the way she looked.

The truth was... she wasn't always like that with _him_, but she also refused to give up that fake part of her self. He often tried to convince her that she didn't have to be that way with him, but... it never got through. Yet, she'd get on his case for different things he did or didn't do, and, for a while, he put up with it until it just came to the point that Shion would never be happy with who Naruto was as a person. Over the years, he'd come to realize that wasn't his problem. It was hers, and it was more because she - pardon him for going all Dr. Phil - couldn't love herself.

When they were munching on these tiny, savory complimentary muffins, Shion surprised him by bringing up their breakup first.

"I want to apologize to you, Naruto," she said. "For how I was back then, for the way things ended, and for the fact I left without saying much to you about it."

"Why did you leave?" he asked. "We broke up, and then suddenly you were out of the country."

"I...don't know," she answered, poking at her muffin with a fork. "I felt like there was something really wrong with me that one of the nicest guys in the world would reject me, and at the time, I just wanted to get away and... start over. I decided to go to school there. I got a job. I moved around Europe. It was amazing..."

"Sounds pretty cool to me," he said.

"I learned a lot about myself," she said. "I thought about you a lot." She looked at him very intently. "I still do. I know you're with someone, and you seem to really be happy, but I sometimes wonder what could've happened had I really appreciated what you did for me."

"Shion," he said when she looked like she might start to get upset.

"It's fine," she said, forcing a smile. "Can I ask you, though... did you ever think about marrying me or having kids together?"

When he didn't say anything right away, she added: "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to. Either way, I won't be offended."

"I don't know," he started to explain. "Did I think about it ever? Yeah. But I wasn't ready. I was still in college. Did I think I wanted that all eventually? Yeah, I think so."

"I always thought that... because we'd both lost our mothers that... maybe it would... stabilize us. Do you know what I mean?"

He nodded. "You mean 'cause it'd fill that void?"

"Yes," she said, leaning forward. "I thought about that a lot, too."

"So did I," he said.

"With this man you're seeing - "

"Sasuke," Naruto said absently.

"Sasuke," she repeated, and it might've been wonder tinting her voice. "Will you try to have a family with Sasuke?"

For some reason, that particular question really got to him, and he found he'd really rather stop discussing this topic, especially with someone who had known him so intimately. The line was beginning to blur. What he wanted to say to her and what he should say made him confused. He wanted to spill his guts because they'd often talked about pretty personal things. No matter what anyone said about Shion or how Naruto felt at the end - Shion had listened to him. Sometimes, when they were in bed... well, _after_ sex, they'd stay awake and talk. A lot how he and Sasuke did. But it wasn't the same. Looking back, they sort of treated each other like one another's therapists. It was a lot of talking at each other as opposed to _to_ one another.

When he and Sasuke did that, it was somehow different. He... _longed_ to hear Sasuke's thoughts and feelings on anything and everything he wanted to share, and whatever Sasuke said, always made him think and consider and love him more than ever. When Naruto talked, Sasuke listened as if he felt the same. And most of the time, Naruto probably didn't even need to verbalize his thoughts because Sasuke always shared the same feelings.

Whatever it was that connected them - no matter what ever may happen in the future - their bond, literally, felt like at some point they had been physically connected to each other. Whether it was the start of the universe or the end, whoever or whatever that had created them to be a part of it made them from the same damn thing. The same stupid piece of string that held the universe together, if it was the first or the last, it had been split into parts and they were both made from it. Of that, he was sure. And it wasn't a romantic notion. It wasn't just because he was in love with Sasuke... it was a sense of _knowing_. Even if they weren't together romantically, if they'd never met at all... it'd still be like this.

Throughout dinner, Naruto thought about all these things as he and Shion talked. She told him about her various adventures throughout Europe, and Naruto mentioned Sasuke had been in England months before they'd met at Starbuck's. It made him begin to think about the Sasuke that existed pre-Naruto. Near the end of their dinner, Naruto's phone vibrated inside his pocket. He pulled it out and, seeing it was a text from Sasuke, read it right away.

"Sorry," he said, "It's him."

"Oh. Does he want to join us for dessert?"

Naruto was frowning. "No... he seems to have other plans."

"You don't look too happy about that."

Naruto glanced up from the phone and stuffed it back into his pocket. "It's fine," he said. "I s'pose this means there's time for dessert if you wanna get some."

"If you don't mind," she said. "I've really enjoyed talking to you. You haven't changed, and yet... you _are_ a little different. In a good way. Is this what love does to people?" She was teasing him, maybe even flirting, but he could sense it was all very harmless.

"Love does make people do crazy things," he replied.

"This may be the wine talking," said Shion.

"And you _have_ had a couple of glasses," Naruto teased back. "Is this what happens when y'move to Europe?"

"Shut up." She giggled, making him laugh, too. "Wait, what was I going to ask - ?" She slapped Naruto's hand lightly where it lay on the table. "You made me forget."

"I have that effect on people."

"Oh, I remember! I was going to ask," and then she lowered her voice, "Can I ask about the sex?"

"I'm gonna go with no."

"Come on, Naruto. We've had sex. Won't you just tell me, you know...?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Is it... good? Is it similar? Who does what? Are you okay with him having a penis? Does it turn you on - "

Naruto put up a hand. "Um. That's a lotta questions."

"Well, I'm sorry, but, can you blame me? I mean... it wasn't because I turned you off of women?"

Naruto would've been offended, but Shion was obviously a bit... drunk. He'd had a good time tonight and enjoyed their conversation, so he decided to humor her.

"The sex is... really good," he replied honestly. "Like, _really_ good. It's different only in the way you'd imagine it, but it's... the same, too. When you have sex with someone you love, someone you're really attracted to."

"You are attracted to him then, even though he's a man?"

"Yeah," he said simply. "I really am."

"What did Kiba say when you told him?"

"I thought you said you weren't into gossip anymore." He smirked.

"Oh, whatever. Now we're getting to the juicy parts."

"Kiba was fine with it so long as I was happy, and now those two are pretty tight."

Shion hummed, pressing the prongs of her fork to her bottom lip. "I can see that about him. He never did like me, did he?"

"Er..."

"I knew that. It's fine. I was such a spoiled brat back then."

Naruto laughed. "This new, honest you is... really refreshing, Shion."

"It's probably the alcohol," she said and then, digging her fork into the cake they ordered, she held it out for him to try.

He stared at it, hesitating at first, but then he leaned in and ate it off the fork. "S'good," he said. "Super sweet, though. Sasuke hates sweets. It's weird."

"That is weird," she said.

"I think it's 'cause his brother likes them so much. He's got a bit of a brother complex. I think he does it just t'be contrary."

"That's cute," said Shion.

Naruto grinned at her and stole her fork to take another bite of the cake. "I think so, too."

"So what was he doing tonight then?"

"Apparently he decided to meet up with an old friend of his, someone who lives in town."

"Oh?" She asked suggestively. "Is this a male or female friend?"

"A little of both," Naruto murmured. "No, it's a guy. He's a really nice guy. A very... uh, pretty guy, I guess you'd say."

"Don't you get jealous?" she asked. "He's really good looking."

"He is that for sure." He considered her question before answering, "Do I get jealous? Yeah. I don't think I'm jealous of this person he's goin' out with, but... other things concern me."

"Maybe he wasn't as okay as you thought about you having dinner with me? I'm sorry. I should've thought about that before changing it to dinner, and I called you on Christmas," she looked genuinely upset with herself, "That was stupid. I just... wanted to see you, I guess."

"Yeah, that wasn't good timing, but, I'm glad we got to meet. I think... this cleared a lotta things up for me."

Shion played with one of her earrings. "...Me too."

"I should get goin' soon, though."

"Okay. Naruto?"

"Hm?" He asked as he reached for the bill to pay for it.

"You're a really good guy. You really deserve to be happy, and I'm happy for you if Sasuke makes you happy."

"Then you should be very happy," he replied.


	6. Chapter 6

After they left the restaurant, Naruto walked Shion to her car, where they talked for another 15 minutes before they shared a hug, she kissed him on the cheek, and then he got into his truck and drove _home_. He felt surprisingly... relieved. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting or what she might've wanted in seeing him after all this time, but now he was pretty sure that she was looking for the same sort of closure he'd also (apparently) needed. However, now that dinner was over (it was almost 8.00), he was left to wonder about Sasuke and what he was doing. Well, he_knew_ what Sasuke was doing and who he was with, so there was no need to worry (probably).

He decided it would be okay to go to their apartment and wait for him to come home. It was likely that he was only blowing off steam, so Naruto wanted to give him the freedom to do that. Except, after two hours, his patience started to wear thin when he hadn't received a text, or a call, nor had his boyfriend come home when he should've figured that dinner would've been well over by now. He didn't have to wait a whole lot longer to know what was going on, though, since as he was walking out of the bathroom, he heard his phone buzzing in the other room. He jogged over to where it was vibrating beside Ollie on the couch. Ollie batted at it as it started moving around the cushion.

Naruto picked it up. It was Sasuke, finally.

"Hey," he said, attempting to sound calm. "Where are you?"

"Naruto, it's Haku."

Naruto took a seat on the couch, absently petting the cat as he swatted at his fingers. "Hey, Haku. Um. Where's Sasuke?"

"That's sort of why I'm calling you."

Naruto's brow furrowed in confusion. "What are you talkin' about? Where is he? He is with you, right?"

"He's here. We were out drinking and talking, and then we drove to my house and had a few more drinks, but, Naruto... he is _smashed_. I would've been happy to drive him home except I'm also not very sober."

"You want me to come pick him up?"

"I think you should," said Haku. "He doesn't know I stole his phone to call you."

"Right," he said. "I'll be there in a few. Is he... angry or anything? What sort of mood is he in?"

"Well, I've seen Sasuke in various states before, and... I think it would be best if you'd get here soon," his voice dropped to a whisper. "Ah, he's seen me with his phone, and he's going to yell at me, I can tell. Drive safely, about all the trouble. I shouldn't have let him drink so much."

Then the phone got disconnected. Naruto stared at it - annoyed but somehow morbidly amused. Maybe curious was a better word.

As he slipped his shoes on and got into his coat, he wondered why Sasuke'd felt the need to get _that_ drunk, but it was also worrying because Sasuke _never_ was a bother to anyone and yet he was obviously giving Haku a hard time. Naruto liked Haku. _A lot_. They'd hung out several times since he and Sasuke got together, and Haku was one of the nicest people on the planet. Attractive, too. Naruto'd had a (platonic) crush on him the first time Sasuke introduced them to each other. He was far from Sasuke's type, so there was no reason to be especially jealous. Haku was as pretty as any woman, and there were times even Naruto forgot Haku was a guy.

Haku didn't live far from the apartment, only maybe 15 or 20 minutes, but it was on the other end of town - a small, split-level home tucked away by the railroad tracks. Naruto parked his truck in the driveway, noting Sasuke's car was there. He went to the front porch, opened the screen door, and then knocked on the main door. It wasn't but a minute before Haku opened the door, smiled, and pulled Naruto into a hug, kissing him on the right cheek.

"You look nice. I heard from Sasuke that you, well, he kept calling it a date, but you had dinner with a woman you used to know?"

"Heh." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I was... meeting an ex-girlfriend since she was in town."

"I see. I didn't know that when Sasuke texted about getting drinks. I think I opened my mouth about something I shouldn't have."

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Why don't you come in first so we're not standing around on the porch. Unfortunately, well. Sasuke got angry at me when he found out I called you to come get him so he's..." Haku glanced over his shoulder, up the stairs. "Shut himself up in the bathroom."

Naruto couldn't help but laugh. "W-what? There's no way he'd do somethin' that retarded!"

"I know." Haku had such a sympathetic look, but Naruto couldn't even imagine such behavior out of Sasuke.

"How much has he had to drink?" He closed the door behind him as Haku led him into the kitchen. Naruto noticed all the empty glasses and various bottles of liquor out on the counter. There were several beer bottles on the table, as well.

"We started off just drinking beer at the bar, and then I suggested some shots, but when we started to discuss, well, your date - "

"It wasn't a _date_," Naruto defended and sighed. "He's bein' such a..."

"I know, but..." Haku came to him and put a hand to his cheek. "He's really confused, I think. The more he drank, the more he would tell me, and I think he's under the assumption that, well..."

Naruto's eyebrows drew up in anticipation. "Yes?"

Haku shook his head. "Why don't you go talk to him? I think he's embarrassed you had to come get him. In a way, I find his behavior so..." Haku stopped and then smiled knowingly at him. "He loves you a lot, Naruto. Please don't be too angry with him."

Naruto took hold of Haku's wrist and squeezed it. "Is he upstairs?"

"Yes. He's in the upstairs bathroom."

Resolute, Naruto nodded, already casting a glance that way. "Thank you for taking care of him tonight, Haku. You're a good guy."

"Good luck," said Haku. "I'll make myself scarce."

Naruto was already on his way upstairs when he said, "And I'll come over tomorrow to help you clean up the house, okay?"

He didn't wait for Haku's response. Upstairs, there was a long, narrow hallway and three rooms off of that. One room was a bedroom, another was more of an office. In between those two doors was the bathroom, which was shut and, as Naruto jiggled the doorknob, he found it locked. Softly, Naruto knocked on the door.

"Hey, it's me," he said quietly. When there was no response, he knocked louder, his voice raised but without any anger to it, "Sasuke, open the goddam door."

"Go home, Naruto," Sasuke told him in a loud voice. "I'm fine."

"Yeah right you are. That's why you've locked yourself in the bathroom. Let me come in, and we'll talk."

"I don't want to talk," Sasuke replied.

"Fine," Naruto said, and pressed his forehead to the door, smiling a little. This was so stupid! He shouldn't find this funny at all, but for some reason, now that his dinner with Shion was out of the way, this seemed like no big deal. What had Itachi said to him? About Sasuke acting like a kicked puppy? He couldn't help but picture him in there, hiding with his tail between his legs. "We don't have to talk, but please just let me in."

There was a pause - ten seconds, 15, 20, and then the door opened. Sasuke stood there. His hair was a mess, clothes wrinkled, and his eyes were bloodshot. Naruto could smell the alcohol coming off of his breath. Sasuke's eyes wandered down and then up again.

"You're wearing my jacket," he commented morosely and then, turning around, he did something Naruto tried desperately not to laugh at. He went to the tub and crawled into it. Naruto noticed there was a glass of something placed on the toilet seat. Shutting the door behind him, he went to pick it up and, sniffing it, caught a healthy whiff of vodka.

"How much have you had to drink?" Naruto asked and, placing the glass on the sink, took a seat on the toilet lid.

"I'm fine," Sasuke repeated as he slinked further down in the tub, facing Naruto from the opposite end with his knees drawn to his chest.

"You don't _look_ fine," Naruto said and started fiddling with some bottles of bath gel on the side of the tub since there were about half a dozen of them. When he glanced up, Sasuke was watching him.

"So how was your _date_?" Sasuke asked, tone dry and sarcastic.

Naruto forced a neutral expression. "It was good."

Sasuke's frown deepened. "And was she as beautiful as you remembered?"

Naruto chuckled when Sasuke used the same word Shion had used to describe _him_.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked. "Was she pretty or not?"

Naruto stopped laughing long enough to regard him at least somewhat seriously. "Yeah. She looked very pretty."

"Did she dress up?"

"I wouldn't say that, but she looked nice."

Closing his eyes, Sasuke continued to scowl. He leaned his head against the edge of the tub and slung his feet up onto the other end, crossing them at the ankles. He still had on his shoes.

"Go away, Naruto," he said. "I'm gonna sleep here tonight."

Getting to his feet, Naruto went to sit on the side of the tub. "No, you're not." He watched Sasuke for a while. He looked so miserable that it really hurt Naruto's heart. "Fine. If you're gonna be that way, then I'm gonna sleep here, too." He shoved Sasuke's feet out of the way and got into the tub with him.

Sasuke cracked open his eyes as Naruto attempted to get comfortable considering they were squashed into a bathtub that was about half the size of the one they had in their apartment. He spread his legs out on either side of Sasuke, knees bent a bit. He maneuvered Sasuke's legs for him since he wasn't being much help.

"Now that we've decided neither of us is goin' anywhere," said Naruto, "Do you wanna talk about why you felt the need to get yourself really plowed tonight?" He grabbed for Sasuke's shoes, unlaced them, and tugged them off. They thudded heavily to the white tiled floor. Naruto took his off, too.

"Just... felt like it," slurred Sasuke, whose head had drooped to the side, still watching him. "What did you two talk about?"

"All kinds of things, Sasuke," he answered as he sat back again, fingers going to play with the bottom of Sasuke's pant leg.

"You had a good time," said Sasuke. A statement. "I can tell." He threw his arm over his face. "Go away."

"Why do you keep tellin' me to go away?"

"Because," said Sasuke.

"Because why?" Naruto asked.

"_Because_."

Frustrated, Naruto sat up and reached for Sasuke's arm, removing it from his eyes. "_Because_ why?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Because I'm fucking afraid of what you're going to say next, okay?"

On reflex, Naruto's fingers squeezed tighter where he held Sasuke's wrist. "What do you mean?"

Sasuke pulled his hand away. "This is why I didn't want you to come. He shouldn't have called you."

"He called me, Sasuke, because I'm your _boyfriend_."

Sasuke mumbled something Naruto didn't quite catch.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing," Sasuke replied. "So tell me more about your _date_."

"Alright. What do you wanna know then?" He rested his arms on the sides of the tub. "I'll tell you anything and everything your heart desires."

"You're making fun of me now," growled Sasuke.

"I'm not, I promise." He put his hand on Sasuke's shin.

"Did she know you were with a guy?"

Naruto gave a nod before answering, "She'd heard it from someone, I think, yeah. She wanted to hear it from me, though."

"And she couldn't have done that with, say, a call or an email or a letter?"

Naruto hummed, trying to be thoughtful about it. "I think it's admirable she wanted to do it in person?" But Sasuke's reaction to that showed quite clearly he didn't feel the same.

"So now you find her an admirable person? Did she hug or kiss you when she first saw you?"

Naruto went back to tugging at Sasuke's pant leg, bunching it and smoothing it, over and over. "We hugged. At the end, we hugged, and she kissed me on the cheek."

Sasuke still looked unhappy. "...How did that feel?" He had his eyes on Naruto's fingers.

"'How did it feel'?" He repeated, not understanding the question.

"Did you..." Sasuke shifted his leg. "...Miss it? How she felt," he raised his eyes to Naruto's, "In your arms. Did you miss it?"

Naruto froze for a second before the words burst from his mouth in a low, wondering voice, "Is that what this is about?"

Sasuke gave no answer, and Naruto was torn between finding it incredibly painful Sasuke would even suggest a pair of breasts, a tight sweater, and some blond hair could ever mean more to him than what Sasuke made him feel - with just a word, a look, a touch.

"If..." Sasuke had his head down as he spoke, "If I don't make you happy..." He cleared his throat, "If I can't make you happy or give you what you want..."

Naruto's heart dropped into his stomach, dissolving. "Shut up," he heard himself say and, reaching out, he grabbed hold of Sasuke's shirt. "Shut up... Sasuke, shut up."

Sasuke raised his head, and there were tears in his eyes. "I want you to be happy so badly, Naruto," he said in a voice so wretched and pain-filled that it crushed Naruto completely, "And I'm so afraid I won't be able to make you happy."

"Sasuke," he said again, because he'd _never_ seen Sasuke like this ever, and he was too shocked to know what was right to do, but he put a hand to Sasuke's chest and started to push him down onto his back, careful so that he didn't hit his head on the bottom of the tub. Naruto leaned over him, and Sasuke reached up to touch his face.

"All I thought about today," he told Naruto, "Was that you'd see her and talk with her and you'd be reminded of all that you've given up to be with me."

"That's not true," Naruto argued, applying pressure with his hand. "It's not."

Sasuke shook his head, his hair falling across his eyes. He looked away from Naruto, to the side, and brought his own hand to his mouth - knuckles touching his lips. With just a wrong word, Naruto thought for sure he would break into pieces right underneath him. He sighed and pressed his forehead to Sasuke's chest. Sasuke's body trembled beneath his, and Naruto could hear the quick beating of his heart.

"I don't want you to leave me," Sasuke said, his voice breaking, "But I want you to have everything. I want you to be able to get married, have kids. I don't want to make things hard for you. She can give you all that."

"Stupid," said Naruto. "So can you." He worked his arms underneath Sasuke, wrapping them around his waist, hugging him tight. Again, Sasuke's body shook beneath his, and Naruto heard the first sobbing noise leave Sasuke and -

"Naruto, it hurts _so_ much - "

That was all Naruto could take. He picked Sasuke up - how, he didn't know - but he got him up on his feet and threw him over his shoulder. He nearly tripped getting out of the tub, but he grabbed Sasuke's and his shoes and then the rest of it was sort of a blur.

"We're going _home_," Naruto said. "I'm taking you _home_."

He helped Sasuke down the stairs and, hearing them, Haku immediately came out of one of the rooms to ask what was going on. Sasuke could barely stand and was still crying uncontrollably like he was caught in the middle of a panic attack - which he probably was.

"Get me his coat," Naruto said as he pulled his keys out of his pocket.

Haku went to get it without questioning him and brought it back.

"I'll give you a call tomorrow," he told Haku and, getting Sasuke into his coat - Sasuke fought his help and did it himself - he put an arm around his boyfriend and led him out of the house.

He helped Sasuke into the truck, got in on his own side, and started the engine.

"I don't feel well," was all Sasuke said as he pressed his cheek to the window.

"I know." Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's knee. Sasuke took hold of it and squeezed hard enough to make the tips of his fingers tingle.

"I'm sorry I'm so worthless," Sasuke muttered into the side of the car door, where his mouth was pressed. "You deserve better."

Naruto interlaced their fingers and brought their hands to rest between the seats. "You deserve better, Sasuke. I should've been stronger and realized what you were goin' through these past few days."

"It's not just the past few days," said Sasuke. "I always worry... that I'm not good enough."

"Stop it," Naruto told him, and maybe they were driving faster than they should be. "You're just sayin' that because it's been a rough month. You know you're everything to me, Sasuke. Everything."

"Naruto?"

He turned to look at Sasuke. "Yeah?"

"I think I'm going to be sick - "

They'd stopped at a red light. Sasuke unsnapped his seat belt, quickly opened the door, and threw up for long enough that Naruto had to put on his hazard lights. He leaned over, rubbing Sasuke's back. When Sasuke finished, he slammed the door shut and curled into a ball before passing out in the seat.

Naruto got them home safely and carried Sasuke into the apartment, trying very hard not to get sick himself every time he caught a whiff of Sasuke's breath.

Love really did make people do some crazy, crazy things.

* * *

Even from the kitchen as Naruto was getting a bottled water out of the fridge, he could still hear Sasuke throwing up in their bedroom bathroom. He'd been doing that for, oh, the past 20 minutes since they'd been home. Sasuke, being a very prideful sort of guy, had rushed Naruto out so he could puke in private. Naruto, having had years of experience at vomiting his guts out, knew that he'd need some water - because crawling to the sink probably wasn't going to cut it.

Inside the bedroom, Ollie was pacing around - the bathroom door was shut. He seemed to be worried about his master. Well, Naruto was, too. He knocked on the door but didn't bother to wait for an answer because this time he made sure it wasn't locked. Sasuke was slumped in front of the toilet, his arm slung over the toilet seat and his head resting on his forearm. Naruto tried not to laugh as he rummaged through the medicine cabinet for some Ibuprofen.

"How you feelin'?" Naruto asked, cracking a grin at his reflection as he shut the mirrored cabinet.

Sasuke grunted at him and then started retching all over again. Naruto waited until he was done before going over. He uncapped the water and set it by Sasuke's side.

"Here, put out your hand," Naruto told him.

Without lifting his head from the toilet, Sasuke reached behind him, and Naruto set the tiny tablets into the center of his palm.

"You're gonna feel like shit tomorrow," he said.

"I feel like shit now," Sasuke replied.

"You look like shit."

That got Sasuke to look up at him. He glared, but it was hard to be intimidated what with the snot coming from his nose and the way pieces of his hair had stuck to his cheek. His eyes were watery and red, but God did Naruto's heart feel like it was going to explode.

"You're enjoying this," Sasuke said.

"I'm not," said Naruto, even though he was totally grinning now. "I swear."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "I deserve this, I know it."

"I didn't say that." Naruto crossed his arms against his chest and took a few steps back to lean against the counter. "It sorta feels symbolic in a way. You bein' sick and all, throwing up all your _feelings_."

Sasuke sneered as he wiped the corner of his mouth with his hand. "You should be a novelist."

"Or psychologist, yeah. But that'd really get in the way of my gaming."

Sasuke groaned as he put his head back down on his arm. "Please just kill me."

"Never!" said Naruto in an overly chipper voice. "We've all gone through it. You'll survive to drink another day. Tomorrow's New Year's Eve, after all."

Sasuke didn't reply, and Naruto half-wondered if he'd passed out on the toilet.

"Sasuke?"

"Present," said Sasuke.

Naruto chuckled. "Drink your water. I'll leave ya alone, but I'll be just outside if you need anything, alright?"

Sasuke's answer to that was him reaching up to flush the toilet. Naruto muffled his laughter with a hand and left the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He offered a few words of comfort to Ollie, but the cat insisted on lying near the edge of the bed in a position that allowed him to stare straight at the door. Naruto scratched behind his ears. After a few minutes, he decided to change into some sweatpants. He went into the living room for a while to watch TV. When there wasn't much on, he turned it off again - not even in the mood to play video games - and decided to turn on the stereo. He switched around the discs inside until he came to one of Sasuke's nostalgic 80s mixes. It was surprisingly soothing - Duran Duran, Tears for Fears - who knew he'd come to love this stuff? It made him start to think about all the ways Sasuke had seeped into him, as if now he was tangled up inside blood vessels or something, and to suddenly have him cut out would result in... major blood loss and death.

For the past two hours he'd been running solely on adrenaline, and now he was clutching at the fumes. He felt like a dick for not recognizing sooner just how caught up Sasuke was in his own insecurities. Why hadn't he noticed that? He was starting to get tired. The kind of tired that felt like being awake for days, but he wouldn't fall asleep in case Sasuke needed something. Even if he knew Sasuke wouldn't call to him or ask for anything. Knowing Sasuke, he was going to feel like shit tomorrow and not just because of the drinking. He was the type of person to really beat himself up for being a jerk. Most people wouldn't know that about Sasuke, but Naruto was aware. Sasuke, for all his toughness and sarcasm and harsh honesty... was incredibly sensitive. Maybe even more so than Naruto.

Then the dark thoughts started filtering through his brain. Could he have lost Sasuke tonight? What if Sasuke broke up with him because he really believed that all Naruto wanted out of life was a white picket fence, a pretty little wife, and a few toe-headed kids chasing each other around in the front yard? Did he come across as that shallow? Should he be mad at Sasuke for assuming that? But he couldn't bring himself to be angry at Sasuke. Like, at all. He didn't blame him for the way he felt after everything he'd gone through in life. All Naruto could think about was how to make it clear to his boyfriend how much he loved him. What could he change about himself to give Sasuke confidence? Had he relied on Sasuke too much? Naruto was and had always been very spoilt by his boyfriend, but did he spoil Sasuke enough? Did he do all the little things Sasuke tended to do for him? Did Sasuke feel appreciated? Did he, uh, top too much?

It was true that, well, in the beginning... it was obvious Sasuke allowed Naruto to take that role, maybe _more_ frequently than half the time they had sex (as much as they tried to switch) because he seemed to think Naruto preferred it. That it made Naruto more comfortable? But Sasuke never complained about it. However, the more he considered all this - it was like there were _so_ many things that Sasuke had done for him, and Naruto really had maybe taken it for granted. Sasuke would say otherwise, he knew it. But, maybe. Maybe if he'd supported Sasuke more, he wouldn't have been so stressed out that he needed to drink himself into a stupor just to silence those thoughts he knew his boyfriend had from time to time. It made Naruto get up and go to the bedroom. It seemed to be quiet inside the bathroom as he sat beside Ollie, worrying and wondering.

After another minute, he went to the door, and as he reached for the knob - the door opened from the other side.

He and Sasuke stared at each other for a second or two before Naruto drew him into a hug and attempted to squeeze the life out of him.

"Naruto...?" Sasuke spoke near his ear, tentatively placing his hands on Naruto's back.

It took a while before Naruto could even get any words out. "I'm sorry," he said.

Sasuke put a hand to his chest and pushed him backward, brow furrowing. "For what?"

He hung his head. "I didn't know."

"You didn't know what?" Sasuke asked, voice full of both worry and gentleness. He hesitated at first, but then he cupped Naruto's cheek, toyed with his hair, and, finally, pushed it behind his ear.

"That you were so... upset."

Sasuke took hold of his chin, tilting it up. "Look at me, Naruto."

Slowly, Naruto raised his gaze to look at him. He covered Sasuke's hand on his cheek with his own.

"It's my fault," said Sasuke. "Not yours. You didn't... do anything wrong."

"But I don't _think_ it's your fault," Naruto argued, sticking out his bottom lip.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is it 'cause I top too much?" Naruto suddenly asked.

Sasuke blinked and after a pause, responded, "God, you are such a blond sometimes." He sighed as he let his hand drop from Naruto's face. He passed Naruto, heading right for the bed, collapsing on top of it. Ollie, caught underneath him, squirmed and let out distressed mewls before shooting out from underneath the beloved master he'd been so loyally waiting to see.

Naruto watched him and then peeked inside the bathroom, which smelled awful. He'd clean it tomorrow, so for now, he shut the door.

"Are you feelin' better?" Naruto asked as he went to stand next to the bed.

"The room's stopped spinning at least," Sasuke answered.

"Roll over and I'll get your clothes off," Naruto said, already grabbing at the back of Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke mumbled something into the blanket, but, begrudgingly, he rolled onto his back.

Sasuke was quiet as Naruto undid his belt and yanked his jeans off his legs. He took off his socks. As he was undoing the buttons to Sasuke's shirt, he could feel his boyfriend's eyes on him. Naruto glanced up from what he'd been doing.

"Yes?"

"You're taking care of me," Sasuke murmured.

"I do that on occasion. Although, frankly, you never seem to need it, but maybe I'm wrong to think that."

Sasuke took hold of his wrist at the last button. "Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"...You didn't do anything wrong."

Numbly, Naruto nodded. He tried to move to the last button again, but Sasuke's grip tightened. He gave a tug. Naruto fell forward, Sasuke catching him in his arms before rolling him onto his back.

Naruto lay very still beneath him. "Your breath is minty."

Sasuke regarded him for a moment. "Tell me honestly. How do you feel about me."

So many things came to mind at once that Naruto didn't know how to condense his thoughts into a matter of a few words, or any words at all. It was just a thrumming feeling that flowed through his blood and on its way throughout his body it beat in tune to the words - _Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke_.

"Do you know Thomas the Tank Engine?" Naruto asked.

"...Yes."

"It feels like that."

"I'm assuming there's an explanation to follow."

"I'm not... great with words, y'know that, Sasuke, but... like that little train, he had all this drive, right? Why? I feel like you're that for me. That same drive. You're a part of me. Like I said last night, you're... behind every thought I have, everything I think or do... every breath. Maybe the reason I haven't done what you did tonight yet is 'cause I'm aware how much you mean to me, how important you are... so I don't wanna think about what it'd mean to lose you or to have someone come and steal you away from me. Why would I ever consider that? But then... you would. You did, and I didn't even realize you were hurtin' so bad, 'cause if I acknowledged that in you... then I'd have to acknowledge it in myself, and the fear of life without you..." He stopped, unable to continue, eyes moving quickly across Sasuke's face.

"All that from a cartoon?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto scowled. "It's sorta like classical literature," he argued defensively.

Sasuke shifted, to his hands and knees. He took hold of Naruto's hands and placed them on either side of his head.

"Do you _love_ me?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. Absolutely, yes," Naruto answered immediately.

"How much?"

"More than anything."

"Why?" Sasuke's tone was one of genuine curiosity, even confusion.

"You're my other half. Fuck Renee Zellweger and Tom Cruise, but you really do complete me. You make me feel alive. Everything in life that I see, every day that we're together, it is a thousand times more meaningful now that I've met you. Things are brighter, louder, clearer. When I'm with you, it all makes sense, and even if it sometimes doesn't... when I look at you, just knowing you're alive and on the same planet as me... I know that it'll be okay. If you ever left me - "

"I would never leave you," Sasuke interrupted.

"_If_ you ever left me, I'd chase you. I swear to God. There's no excuse you could make. Even if you hated my guts, I'd still chase you and convince you that we're meant to be together. You won't find anyone better for me than you - "

"Naruto," said Sasuke, "Shh." He lowered his head and kissed at Naruto's cheeks, one after the other, and what Naruto hadn't realized was that he'd started crying. For some reason, Naruto started to fight him, tried to free his hands, tried to get up - but Sasuke held him. He sat up against the headboard and pulled Naruto - under the arms - to sit in his lap, legs out in front of them. Sasuke kissed the back and side of his neck, holding him against his chest. Quietly, Naruto sobbed. Sasuke didn't say anything, he simply held him, occasionally placing kisses to his throat or jaw or cheek until Naruto finally quieted and grew still. He forgot he'd left the stereo on in the living room. It seeped in through the crack in the door. He wasn't in a state to really connect with what the song was or who was singing, but the two of them just sitting in bed with the music playing in the background - it felt very calming. It felt like one of those science projects kids do in grade school, when you create a tiny tornado inside of a plastic 2-liter bottle.

Such chaos in his heart, in Sasuke's. Such fears and insecurities that were of no fault of their own. A fear of loss, losing that which is most important, losing the people you love and care about. So much... contained in two people, in this room they shared. In this apartment. And the music continued to play, like it expected them to realize that tomorrow was another day.

"You okay?" Sasuke whispered into his ear, and Naruto shivered at the warmth of his breath as if he hadn't expected this to be real. It was a dream, it all had been a dream, one that he'd wake from and, in the morning, he'd be desperately trying to clutch at the wisps of the experience. He looked at his fingers, moving them, flexing them.

"I'm... okay," he answered hoarsely, a delayed response.

Sasuke kissed the side of his head. "It's a scary thing... to need someone so much. To love them so much."

"Nothing's ever permanent it seems," Naruto said quietly. "It's weird to live in a world with superficial connections everywhere you look. It makes finding somethin' real incredibly..."

"Terrifying?" Sasuke finished for him, and he nodded. "It's easy to see how people can want to run away from that."

"Tomorrow you may wake up with no legs."

Sasuke snickered, and, although lopsided, Naruto managed a grin. He grabbed for Sasuke's hand, curled his fingers around it to make it into a fist, and brought it to his lips. He didn't kiss it, just grazed his lips across the knuckles. But then he caught one between his teeth and bit at it, hard.

"Ow," said Sasuke, but he didn't pull his hand away.

Naruto gave it another nip.

"Is that my punishment?" Sasuke asked him, placing another kiss to his jaw.

"No, no punishment," he murmured, kissing the spaces between Sasuke's knuckle. "Love bites."

"Mm."

"Do you feel how I feel right now?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah."

"Does it hurt?"

"Only a little."

"It's a good hurt, though. Like gettin' a tattoo."

"You don't have a tattoo," Sasuke calmly reminded him.

"I should get one, though. Maybe I'll get your name tattooed on my ass."

"Normally I wouldn't stifle your... creativity and impulsiveness... but I'm going to say no."

"_Yahiko_ had tattoos. You must not have been too opposed," Naruto mumbled, smiling a little.

"Yahiko isn't my boyfriend," Sasuke kissed his ear, "You are."

"Nuh."

"Yuh."

"Nuh uh."

"Yuh huh." Sasuke held his chin and turned Naruto's head toward him. "Kiss me."

Naruto smiled widely. "Where?"

"Your favorite part of me."

"What's that thing that the autopsy guys use to cut open someone's chest?"

"Shears? A scalpel?"

"I'll need those," said Naruto.

"You're such an idiot."

"You said my favorite part."

"Well, I hope it's not my liver that you wanted because it's probably not in too good of shape after tonight."

Naruto frowned. "Not funny."

Sasuke rested his chin on Naruto's shoulder. "I... have no excuses. I didn't want to come home to this empty apartment and think about you with her. I just wanted a distraction, but when I mentioned Shion to Haku, he told me he'd met her once."

"What? When?"

Sasuke sighed. "One of your Halloween parties. Your masturbatory fantasy woman was friends with him."

"Haku and Temari know each other?" Naruto turned around.

"Apparently. I shouldn't have asked, but I did. I was curious, so Haku told me he thought you two looked good together, happy. That you didn't keep your hands off each other the entire night."

"Why would he tell you all that stuff?"

"I asked. I needed to know. I wanted to be angry. These were things you'd never tell me, and the more I had to drink, the more I wondered if you, being the nice guy you are, were already thinking about it. You'd realize it's easier with women, and you'd let me down gently, and I'd be..."

Naruto touched his fingers to Sasuke's lips as he finished -

"...Devastated."

"I told you to trust me," Naruto said firmly.

"And I said I wanted to."

Naruto hummed. "Semantics."

Again, Sasuke shrugged. "I'm not perfect."

"Neither am I."

"Arguable," said Sasuke.

"How do you feel now?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke's thumb traced the back of his hand. "More like myself than I have in a while."

"It's weird Haku knew Temari and I didn't... remember."

"He remembers seeing you, but he didn't think you remembered. You were apparently... occupied."

Naruto nodded. "Did you ask him about Gaara?"

"I don't think he knew him well enough to say, but by then, we were leaving the bar."

"Why is it okay for you to hang out with a guy and weird for me to have dinner with Shion?"

"I didn't date Haku for three years," answered Sasuke as he combed through Naruto's hair with his fingers.

Naruto let out a soft moan that made Sasuke chuckle. "Can I ask why you never slept with him when, y'know, you both had a bit of a reputation?"

"I wasn't into nice guys until I met you," Sasuke replied.

"Why me then?" Naruto asked.

"I was attracted to you, in more ways than just the physical."

"Yeah? So, how long did it take when you sat down with me before you wanted to bone me?"

Sasuke finished playing with his hair and grabbed him by the arm, twisting and rolling him until he was lying on his back, across Sasuke's lap. Sasuke held onto a wrist, bouncing it on top of his thigh. He was humming, and he probably wasn't even aware of it. Naruto wanted to kiss him, but this felt comfortable, too.

"I would say after I brought you that drink. Maybe when I asked you if you wanted another. You were so... surprised. I could tell that you were a nice guy, but that it still surprised you when other people returned the favor. I don't know if that was when I wanted to _bone_ you, but that was when I wanted to get to know you, and I really wanted to spend the night with you, talk to you, convince myself that maybe I could... fight off the temptation to seduce you."

"You did try to seduce me," Naruto said, smiling up at him as he made a pillow out of Sasuke's bare thigh. "I was absolutely in love with you by the time we came back to the apartment."

"You concealed it very well. I knew you were... not bored, but I wasn't quite sure where you stood on... being with men. You were open to talking about it, so I knew there was curiosity there, but..." He played with the waistband of Naruto's sweatpants.

"But?"

"I liked you. A lot, and I didn't want to risk scaring you away when... even if you weren't interested in me that way, I wanted to spend more time with you. I'd never felt that way about a man before, not anyone. I don't know how I knew, but something in me said - _This is the one_, and, to my own surprise, I agreed. I was ready when I'd never been ready before, never wanted a relationship before, but you, I had to have you."

"And now you have me," said Naruto. "Whatever shall you do with me?"

"Love you," said Sasuke, and he leaned down. Naruto waited for the kiss he expected on his lips, but Sasuke kissed his cheek.

Naruto grumbled and fidgeted a bit.

"I'm saving our next kiss for midnight," Sasuke teased, smiling at him. "You're a sap, aren't you? You like those cheesy things."

"Yes, but secretly you do, too. That's why I put your 80s mix on earlier."

Sasuke opened his mouth to argue (in the nerdish fashion he did when speaking defensively about music) but Naruto cut him off.

"I'm kidding," he said. "You're lyin' though, Sasuke. It's not about that."

"You're surprisingly observant... for an idiot."

"Why can't you give me a better pet name than that? Isn't there something in Japanese you could use?"

"Naruto, my Japanese isn't as proficient as you think, but as far as I remember about my parents, they didn't use pet names for each other. At least not in Japanese, but in English, my mother did have pet names for my father. Sometimes, when they spoke to each other in Japanese, he called her 'anata'."

"Mm. You're so sexy when you go all cultural on me."

Sasuke shook his head. "Racist."

"What? No! I just think it's interesting. I like when you and Itachi speak it to each other."

"We do that when you're in the same room and we want to make fun of you."

Naruto laughed. "I figured."

There was a comfortable lull in the conversation for a couple of minutes.

"I suppose I could get up and turn off the music so we can go to bed," said Naruto as he started to sit up. "Do you need anything? Any more water or pain killers? Tea?"

"I'm fine now," Sasuke replied, kissing at his shoulder.

Reluctantly, Naruto got up and went to the living room to turn off the stereo. He came back, shutting the door, and got under the covers. He let Sasuke cuddle him and spoon him from behind. Softly, he hummed in Naruto's ear.

"Sing it," Naruto said. "I like when you sing me to sleep."

"I'm gonna pop some tags, only got 20 dollars in my pocket - "

"Shut up!" Naruto laughed, body shaking in Sasuke's arms. "That's not what you were hummin', you bastard."

"Hn." Sasuke kissed the tip of his ear. "Wanted to hear you laugh. I love your laugh."

Naruto grew flustered. "Bluh. Just for that, I'm signin' you up for karaoke at TenTen's."

"Please, that doesn't scare me. I can do karaoke with my eyes closed."

"Shit, damn you for being a music guy!"

Sasuke snuggled him some more, kissing up the back of his neck. "Go to sleep."

"Are you gonna be hungover tomorrow?"

"A little."

"Good, that's what you get."

"That's what I get," Sasuke agreed.

"Don't forget, you still have a Christmas present for me you said you'd give me on New Year's."

"I didn't forget. I'll give it to you at dinner if you want."

"Okay. I forgot about dinner, but yeah."

"I see how it is," Sasuke murmured sleepily. "Dates with me are forgettable, unlike with Shion, who was so... pretty tonight."

"I will break wind if you don't drop it," said Naruto.

"Consider it dropped," replied Sasuke. "Good night, Naruto."

"Night, Sasuke."


	7. Chapter 7

**thanks for the comments!**

* * *

In the morning, Naruto awoke to find Sasuke moving about the room. He must've been knackered, because he hadn't even felt him get out of bed. Sasuke was already dressed and looking like he was headed somewhere.

"What're you doin'?" Naruto asked, rolling over to watch Sasuke zip his leather jacket. "What time is it?"

"About 8.30," Sasuke answered. He came over and sat on the edge of the bed, next to Naruto. Sasuke kissed him on the forehead. "Happy New Year's Eve."

"You, too." Smiling, Naruto played with the collar of his coat. "Where are you goin' so early in the morning?"

"To Haku's." Sasuke pushed Naruto's hair back and behind an ear. "I owe him an apology, and I'm going to help him clean."

Naruto started to get up. "But I said I'd help him clean, let me go with you - "

Sasuke put a hand on his chest, stopping him. "I need to clean up my own messes, Naruto."

Naruto wanted to argue, but he supposed if their roles were reversed, he'd want to do it on his own, too. Call it a guy thing.

"Fine," he conceded and stifled a yawn. "How long will you be gone?"

"Not very. Maybe an hour. I'll bring you an egg McMuffin on the way back, but you're getting orange juice this time, not Coke."

"Stingy," Naruto grumbled. "Give me some lovin' first before you go." He tugged Sasuke by the lapels of his jacket until he was laying on top of him.

Sasuke acquiesced, kissing the sides of neck, above his collarbone, the line of his jaw.

"I was thinkin' I'd hit the gym in the afternoon. Wanna go?" He asked Sasuke.

"Sure. As if you had to ask. You know I like to watch you in your little workout shorts."

Naruto snorted out a laugh. "I'm surprised they haven't banned us from the showers."

"That's because no one's caught us yet." Sasuke sat up, smiling at him, bangs swaying in front of his face. Naruto reached for them with his fingers.

"Your hair's gettin' kinda long. Want me to cut it?"

"Absolutely not," Sasuke protested. "I do want to be able to go out in public."

"Maybe I'll actually remember to shave today," Naruto remarked absently.

Sasuke smirked. "I don't know. I find it...hot."

"Do you now?" Naruto touched the stubble on his chin. "Does it do somethin' for you?"

"It's different. I'm used to you being very... clean shaven." He trailed a finger down Naruto's chest, stopping just above his navel. Slowly, he raised his eyes to meet Naruto's.

"You should go," Naruto suggested. "Or you might not make it over there."

Sasuke chuckled. "Is that all you can think about?"

"When I'm around you, yeah."

Sasuke was getting up from the bed when Naruto grabbed his wrist.

"What's up?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothin'." Naruto bit his lip. "I just wish you were stayin' in bed with me this morning."

"I'll be back soon. I'm sure I'll need a nap before we go out tonight. I'll cuddle you later."

Naruto sniffed. "Who said I needed to be cuddled?"

"Please. It's written all over your face."

Naruto rubbed at his cheeks. "You probably did that while I was asleep. I hope you didn't draw a penis on my forehead, too."

"If I did, I obviously wouldn't tell you." Sasuke cracked a grin, but he did lean over Naruto one more time to give him a lingering kiss on the cheek. "Go back to sleep and before you know it I'll be here, and I'll get into bed with you. Then we'll go to the gym, come back and get ready, go to dinner and then the party."

"Sounds like a day-long date," said Naruto. "I feel like we haven't done that for a while."

"Probably because we haven't. But I should get going." He stood and went to grab his wallet and keys from the desk.

"Oh, hey, and tell Haku if he wants to go to that party, he's more than welcome."

Sasuke stopped at the door. "I'm sure he has other plans, but I'll let him know. See you in a bit."

"See ya." Naruto watched him go, and as soon as the door shut, Naruto rolled to Sasuke's side of the bed, sniffed his pillow, and curled up with all the blankets, making a cocoon out of them. It felt warm. He wondered if it was snowing outside? The forecast called for several inches by tonight.

It took a few minutes, but he did fall asleep again. Funny that it felt like he hadn't slept in days.

* * *

He was awoken by Sasuke a little over an hour later when he brought his breakfast in on a tray - an Egg McMuffin, a hash brown, and an orange juice.

"Good thing we're going to the gym later," Sasuke chided as he changed out of his clothes and into a pair of sweats. As promised, he crawled into bed with Naruto. While Naruto ate his beloved breakfast sandwich, Sasuke checked some emails on his phone.

"Did you get a lot of work done yesterday?" asked Naruto as he shoveled the hash brown into his mouth.

"Not really. I was a little distracted." Sasuke turned off his phone and set it on the side table.

"Ah hah," he said slowly. "Are you feelin' okay? You seem to be."

"I am." Sasuke rolled to his side, facing Naruto, putting a hand on his arm. "Are you concerned about me?"

"Uh yeah. I thought you were hurlin' out a few internal organs the way you sounded in there."

"I may have, but luckily you can apparently live without part of your stomach."

Naruto chuckled and, since he was finished, he set the tray on the floor. He got back under the covers, rolling onto his side.

"Hey," he said softly to Sasuke.

Sasuke scooted closer, placing a hand at his waist. "You look like you missed me."

"I always miss you."

"You're on my side of the bed."

"S'cause it smells like you."

This made Sasuke smirk.

Naruto squinted playfully. "Now you look cocky. Should I pretend I like you less than I do? Play hard to get?"

"No. I like being able to see how you feel about me." He cupped Naruto's cheek. "You wear your heart on your sleeve, as they say."

"They say that when I'm not even wearin' a shirt?" Naruto grinned.

"Apparently it's even more evident when you lose the pants, too."

Naruto snickered. "It's been two whole days. Did you notice?"

"I have. How could I not?"

"Last night you weren't in the best of shape," said Naruto. He inched closer to Sasuke and pressed his nose into the side of his neck. Sasuke's hand wandered around to his lower back, teasingly tracing the skin above the waistband of his pajama pants.

"And the night before I wasn't being very charming. Or so you told me."

"I remember," he said against Sasuke's skin.

"Where did you walk to that night?" Sasuke asked, hand moving slowly up the hollow path of his spine.

"To the gas station. I was gonna get milk, but then I realized I didn't have my wallet."

"Ah." Sasuke's nose brushed across his temple. "You'd never walked out on me before."

Naruto sighed, "I know. I was afraid of sayin' somethin' I'd regret."

"I regretted everything I'd said as soon as you left."

Naruto lifted his head. Sasuke's gaze was warm but searching. He still felt guilty obviously.

"It's okay," he told Sasuke. "A bump in the road is all. It happens. I feel like now I know for sure we can get through anything, y'know? If we just... talk about it. I think it'd be dumb to say we're never gonna get jealous or insecure again, but I'd like to hope that...we'll always be able to work it out together. You can come to me about anything. Except. If you ever even look at another guy's ass, I'll rip your dick off."

"I'll be sure to remember that," said Sasuke. "Then do I get to set the same condition about you looking at women's asses?"

"What? When do I check out any women?"

"Please," said Sasuke, leaning in to nip at his chin. "You are the biggest flirt I've ever met."

"M'not. I'm just personable," he argued.

"Uh huh."

"Then what do you wanna do about it? How about I just lay here and let you claim me how you want?"

Sasuke's eyes immediately seemed to glaze over. "You should be careful what you say to a guy." He pressed Naruto against his body, his hand traveling from his lower back to his butt.

"Say, Sasuke," Naruto spoke gruffly, "Are there any really dirty things you'd wanna do with me? Like, stuff you haven't ever told me? Or, really weird things?"

"Weird things?" Sasuke's voice was equally as low as he touched his lips to the corners of Naruto's mouth.

"Sure, you know. Like, uh, roleplay. Or... stickin' me in a cage for the night?"

Bemused, Sasuke shifted his gaze from Naruto's mouth to his eyes. "What have you been looking at on the Internet these days?"

"It's just a question."

"Do you have any kinky fantasies I should know about?"

"I asked you first," he replied.

"Since your little video I've thought about... taping us."

Naruto licked his lips. "Yeah?"

"Yes." Sasuke started to move his hips, rubbing against him. He snuck a hand underneath Naruto's pants - over his underwear so that he could squeeze his ass. "How would you feel about that?"

"I feel like I'd do anything you wanted if you asked," he replied frankly.

"Hm." Sasuke's middle finger traced his crack. "That's sort of..."

"Slutty?" Naruto supplied, giving a crooked smile.

"I wasn't going to say it quite like that, but you are a people-pleaser, aren't you, Naruto?" Sasuke started to suck at his neck while the finger pressed against him. "Are you trying to ask me to think of things to do to you? Things you thought you wouldn't do, but if I asked you to..."

Naruto groaned as Sasuke sucked on him again.

"You're not a submissive guy," Sasuke continued, "So to have you so willing and eager to please me," he stuck his tongue in Naruto's ear and after, whispered into it, "Sexually."

Naruto shivered and gripped Sasuke's hip, wanting to get even closer as they moved against each other. "Go on...," he said a little breathlessly.

"It becomes hard not to imagine certain situations."

"Such as?"

"Discovering your boundaries," said Sasuke as he pushed in the tip of his finger, "And then pushing you further."

Naruto let out a quiet whimper as he tucked his head under Sasuke's chin, rocking into his boyfriend's hips and then back against the probing finger.

Sasuke's lips brushed his ear, "You're getting hard," he whispered. "Should I take care of that for you?"

"It'll go away if you stop bein' sexy," Naruto mumbled. "Damn sexy bastard."

"Okay then." Obediently, Sasuke pulled his hand out of Naruto's pants and placed some distance between their bodies. "How's that? Better?"

Naruto took a second to get himself under control, Sasuke watching him all the while with an intense sort of expression.

"I'm sure you're used to people wanting to please you," Naruto said suddenly, almost self-consciously. "You've been with guys who could get off on wanting to please you?"

Sasuke sighed before answering, "It's different with you. Because it's you. You wanting to do anything to please me... turns me on, but it's the same way for me. I have the same moments where I'd do anything you wanted. Anything you asked. I've never offered that to anyone, never wanted to do everything or anything another man could ask of me, but if you, for example, asked me to suck you off in public - I wouldn't have a problem with it."

"I know." Naruto smirked. "You sucked me off in a dressing room."

"I was desperate," Sasuke replied, sporting his own smirk.

"Desperate?"

"To..., well. Have you. Touch you." He came closer, their lips almost making contact, "Taste you. Claim you as you put it. But you feel the same about me, too?"

Naruto cleared his throat. "Y-yeah. There are times when we're out, anywhere, and I watch you while you're talkin' to your work friends or when you're jokin' around with Kiba or Ino, and you don't even know I'm watchin' - "

"Sometimes I know," said Sasuke.

"Hmm." Naruto placed his hand flat to Sasuke's stomach, moving it up, stopping in the middle of his chest, where he let the tip of his thumb sweep across one of Sasuke's nipples. Sasuke's eyes seemed to darken instantaneously at the touch. "I think about...you and me. What I get to do to you. What you do to me... Like it's a secret only you and I know about and then I..."

Sasuke took hold of one of his fingers, brought it to his mouth and drew it in, sucking on it. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke's mouth.

"You're so sexy," Naruto admitted as if in awe.

Sasuke let the finger pop from between his lips. "Are you feeling more like you want to please me or you want me to please you?"

"Both."

"There's a very easy remedy for that," Sasuke said suggestively. "I believe they call it a 69?"

Naruto shut his eyes and breathed in deeply. "Is it weird that I just wanna... let it build?"

"If that's all it is, then no. It's not weird. If you're still... not entirely happy with how I behaved the last two days, that's okay, too. I'm fine with earning it. Let me show you that I can trust you, what you say. I won't try to fight it. Then you can let me give you the pleasure you deserve."

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke set a hand on his chest, rolling him onto his back. He took Naruto's nipple in his mouth and sucked on it. Then he crawled further up Naruto's body.

"We can make it one of those all-nighters," said Sasuke, "I get to make you come over and over again until even you can't take anymore and have to say 'Enough'."

"So long as I get to do the same to you the next night."

"I think I can accept those terms." Sasuke smiled.

Naruto cupped his cheek. "I... am so fuckin' horny right now."

Sasuke laughed. "I told you I'd take care of it for you."

Naruto fidgeted as he became more indecisive.

Using his bedroom voice, Sasuke took advantage of his moment of weakness. "What's wrong, Naruto? Don't you like the feel of my mouth on your cock?"

Naruto groaned. "Stooooop."

"Fine. I can behave. Just say the word."

Naruto fidgeted some more. "That'll make me even hornier if I give you a command and you obey it."

"Then what can I do?"

"I don't know!" Naruto tried to roll out from underneath him, but Sasuke was too heavy and obviously enjoying taunting him.

"Just say it," Sasuke urged. "Master me, Naruto. Don't you want to?"

"Fuuuuck. I am going to come in my pants just from you talkin' like that."

"Then why would I stop?" Sasuke flicked his tongue across Naruto's nipple and, slowly, allowed it to circle around and around again. "You know I'll stop if you say it."

Naruto growled. "Fine!" He took hold of Sasuke's face, gazed at him seriously and in a commanding voice said, "Sasuke." Sasuke's eyes were full of desire and anticipation. "Behave."

Sasuke wet his lips. "Again."

"Sasuke," his voice was low. He trailed his hand down Sasuke's chest, stomach, and side, where it came to a rest on his hip. He held him tightly. "Behave."

Naruto studied his boyfrind's face - still clear signs of desire, lust, passion... but absolutely no humor. He wondered if he really could do anything to Sasuke and the thought alone had him surprisingly excited.

Well, they could try this out at a later time...

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke's voice was heady, breathy as he responded, "...Yes?"

"Marry me?"

"...What?"

Naruto gazed at him affectionately. "I'm going to ask you to marry me one day. No lie."

"...Okay."

"Good." Naruto grinned. "Now that we got that outta the way, I'm gonna hop in the shower 'cause I really gotta wank." He pushed Sasuke off and rolled out of bed, uncomfortable because of a hard-on. "I may be a while since I'm gonna scour the entire bathroom 'cause someone made it smell like vomit."

Once in the bathroom, he shut the door, laughing loudly when he heard the sound of something like a pillow being thrown against it from the other side.

* * *

In the early afternoon, they headed to Gold's Gym. They hadn't worked out since before Itachi came to visit. Typically, they went a few times a week. If he didn't go with Sasuke, he went with Kiba or Ino.

It shouldn't have been surprising that the gym was packed on New Year's Eve. People were getting an early start on their New Year's resolutions apparently. It was too crowded to get any sort of good routine in, so after running around the indoor track, they put some time into the bikes, and then headed to the weight room to use the machines. Naruto saw quite a few people he knew, so he chatted more than he worked out. Sasuke, however, was a lot more focused (and occasionally competitive) when it came to working out, so Naruto never tried to pull him into the conversations he had with other people. But when even Sasuke was finally getting too annoyed by the number of newbies overcrowding the weight room, they decided to skip showering in the locker room (also crowded) and go home.

Sasuke was driving. Meanwhile, Naruto sniffed at his armpits.

"Man I stink," he said.

"Nothing new there," replied Sasuke, flashing him a smirk.

"Shut up. I know you think m'sexy like this. All sweaty and smellin' like a man."

"I don't mind it." Sasuke admitted, holding out his hand for him to take. Naruto smiled as he clasped their fingers together and stared out the window.

It was snowing, and the ground was coated in solid white. A few seconds later, his phone went off, so he had to let go of Sasuke's hand to dig his cell out of his bag.

"Ah, crap, where is it?" By the time he'd found it, he'd missed the call. "It was Ino." He dialed her back.

"What are you up to? You aren't driving, are you?" She sounded worried, which in a way made him kind of happy.

"I'm with Sasuke. He's drivin'," he assured her. "We just left the gym."

"Why didn't you call me? I would've gone with you two. Kiba went to help Neji with something at TenTen's, so he's left me alone, and I am sooo bored. I thought you and me and Sasuke could all go to the store to pick up some liquor and beer for tonight."

"Oh yeah," he said as he glanced at Sasuke. "That's a good idea. Why don't you come over in a bit, and we'll go do that? Sasuke and I have reservations around 6.30. Just, uh, give us some time to grab a shower. Sasuke smells. You don't wanna go anywhere near him."

"Somehow I feel like that's impossible to believe. But, it's fine. I'll be over in 30 minutes. At least try to be dressed by then, and, Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"That means don't get in the shower, see how sexy Sasuke is naked, and sex him up. I'm not going to wait outside until you finish an hour later."

He chuckled. "I don't know what you're talkin' about. I'm waitin' to do that sorta stuff for when I get married."

Ino was still laughing into the phone even as he hung up on her.

"What was that comment about?" asked Sasuke as Naruto reached for his hand again. Sasuke laced their fingers together.

"For some reason she thought I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of ya once we got in the shower together."

"Well, isn't that true?"

"Uh, yeah, but I was just gonna touch your butt and stuff. I probably won't sex you up."

"Probably? My chances sound good."

Naruto leaned over as they slowed for a traffic light to kiss Sasuke on the cheek.

Soon, they were home, Ollie rushing to greet them when they entered the apartment - as if they'd been gone days and not a whole couple of hours. It wasn't long before they hopped into the shower, and (keeping it above the waist) Naruto only molested his boyfriend a little bit, so they were out in all of 10 minutes. In the bedroom, Naruto threw on some jeans, t-shirt, and a hooded sweatshirt. Sasuke wore about the same since they were just going to Wal-Mart. Naruto was putting on a pair of mismatched socks when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," said Sasuke, and as he left the room, Ollie followed.

Naruto crawled across the bed to grab for his wallet, which was sitting on the desk.

"Well that's a nice view," he heard Ino say from behind him.

Naruto moved from his hands and knees to just his knees. He wiggled his butt at her (and Sasuke, too, since he was standing there).

"The results of today's workout, what can I say?" he bragged.

"He did more socializing than he did working out," remarked Sasuke.

"I wish you would've invited me," pouted Ino as she put her hands on her hips. "I feel like I've gained 10 pounds after all the candy and fudge I ate at Kiba's mother's house. She practically force-fed it down my throat."

"You look great, what are you talkin' about?" Naruto replied while giving her an earnest once over. "Besides, I hate to tell you this, but when I go with you, it's really, uh... distracting."

Ino walked into the room and sat on the desk chair, dropping her keys with a clang onto the desk. Sasuke took a seat on the edge of the bed, next to Naruto's feet.

"Wait, what do you mean by distracting?" She asked as she pulled her hair out of a ponytail.

"Duh. 'Cause you always wear that itty bitty sports bra thing and those itty bitty shorts, and then all the guys come over to ogle you and try to chat you up and I have to be all 'Dude, she has a boyfriend so back off'. It gets very tiring tryin' to defend your chastity."

Ino laughed. "That's not what happens at all! Sasuke, tell him he's full of it."

Sasuke shrugged. "I have no comment."

"That just means he agrees," Naruto said and nudged Sasuke with his foot. "Oh man, although it's hilarious when Kiba's there, too. He's always busy glarin' at them and shooin' them away. S'why he's a fatty now."

"Right," drawled Ino. "Because when we go there, there aren't girls and guys who check you out? Please! Especially when you take your shirt off, like you did that time after the spin class?"

"What?" Naruto looked surprised. "Who checks me out? Guys check me out? They're probably checkin' out Sasuke."

"That, too, but I'm a woman and when I go into the locker room, let's just say I've heard one or two mention a few things they wouldn't mind doing to that tan, blond-haired, blue-eyed hottie who's known for being nice to everyone."

Naruto slowly started to grin. "Really?"

Leaning over him, Sasuke covered Naruto's face. "Don't look so pleased with yourself. She's right, however. Women at the gym flirt with you all the time."

He moved his hand, but Naruto caught his wrist and dragged him to sit in between his legs. Sasuke leaned against his chest, and Naruto wrapped his arms around him from behind. He rested his chin on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Guys really check me out?" Naruto asked him softly.

"Of course they do, idiot."

"He's so dense," said Ino. "He's never realized these things." She offered Sasuke a sympathetic look. "Do you not tell him how attractive he is?"

"Wait, I'm still stuck on other guys checkin' me out. Why didn't you ever tell me this?" He asked Sasuke, lifting his head to look at him.

"Why would I bring it to your attention? There are lots of gay men who go to our gym, Naruto."

"Hm." Naruto settled his chin back down on Sasuke's shoulder. "Weird. Don't they, like, know I'm with you?"

"Some, maybe. If they've seen us together. It doesn't stop a man from looking. I thought if I mentioned it to you, you'd become paranoid."

Naruto gave it thought. "Yeah, I probably would. If I saw some guy checkin' you out, though... I would've noticed, right? 'Cause then I would've been all about markin' my territory."

"You're hell bent on peeing on me, aren't you?" Sasuke said while somehow maintaining a straight face.

"Shut up, you." Naruto squeezed him.

"I doubt it's that." Ino threw a bent up paper clip at him. It landed on Sasuke's thigh. Naruto picked it up and played with it. "You're Captain Oblivious."

"Am not," Naruto retorted childishly. "Maybe more like a lieutenant."

Sasuke turned to him, lips grazing his cheek. "I find it very satisfying to be with such a desired man. So long as all they do is look and not touch."

Naruto gave him a goofy smile as he teased, "People think your boyfriend's hot."

Sasuke did a spot-on imitation of Naruto's voice: "Duh," he said.

"You are hot, Naruto. Own it. Embrace it," Ino complimented him. "And now that it's finally gotten through to you, let's go get some alcohol already! I haven't even picked out what I'm going to wear tonight. Kiba and I are going out to eat around 7, I think."

"Alright," Naruto gave Sasuke's thigh a pat. "Let's get goin' then. You heard the woman." Sasuke got up first and, offering Naruto a hand, pulled him off of the bed.

Ino tied her hair back into a ponytail. "I can't wait for this party tonight," she said. "I feel like things have been so busy and stressful and weird lately."

Naruto stretched an arm above his head and heard his shoulder crack. "Yeah," he agreed and shared a brief glance with Sasuke, "It has seemed that way, hasn't it."

Sasuke didn't answer. He simply returned Naruto's look. Naruto wished he knew what he was thinking inside that head of his. Before Sasuke could follow Ino out of the bedroom, Naruto grabbed hold of his wrist.

Sasuke stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

Naruto wasn't quite sure why he had stopped him, but he knew he wanted something from him he couldn't put into words. Sasuke knew, though, and pulling Naruto to him by the front of his shirt, placed a kiss to his forehead and then smoothed back his hair for him.

"Let's go," he said to Naruto.

Naruto nodded and, with some reluctance, let go of Sasuke. He went ahead through the doorway, but paused when he received a hard smack on the ass.

"You really do have a nice butt," Sasuke remarked as he passed him by, smirking at the surprise on Naruto's face.

"Damn right I do," Naruto replied as he let the sting wash over him. "That hurt, y'know," he said as he followed after Sasuke.

Sasuke glanced back at him. "I thought you were into those sorts of things now. Didn't you want me to lock you in a cage?"

Naruto scoffed. "I never said I didn't like it. Just said that it hurt." He pushed him from behind. "Bastard," he said affectionately, making Sasuke laugh.

Ino was waiting for them by the door. He and Sasuke put on their shoes and grabbed their coats out of the closet. Sasuke also gave him a stocking cap to put on since his hair was wet still. He helped Naruto adjust it.

"Man I love the way you two look at each other," Ino gushed.

He and Sasuke were standing rather close, leaning into each other's space. Naruto could've kissed him if he wanted to - which he did because he always wanted to kiss Sasuke. But for some reason it felt weird to do it in front of Ino right now. It didn't matter anyway since Ino started to rush them out of the apartment.

"I'll drive," she volunteered. "You two lovebirds can sit in the back if you want."

"Boo," said Naruto as Sasuke locked the door once they were outside. "Sasuke can sit in the back since - "

"Shotgun," said Sasuke, stuffing his hands into his coat pockets.

"You ass!" Naruto growled. "Fine, whatever. I'll just sit in the back by myself."

Ino chuckled as she looped her arm with his. "This is going to be a fun night, isn't it?"

Naruto grinned. "Sure it is. When do we not have fun when we party together?"

"I cannot think of such a time," said Ino. "And now it's our first New Year's party with Sasuke. It's been a pretty good year I'd say."

Naruto had to agree. He looked over his shoulder at Sasuke and smiled. "Has it been a good year for you?"

"The best," replied Sasuke, returning Naruto's smile with a small one of his own.

"Maybe you'll even score tonight," Naruto said, waggling his eyebrows.

"I certainly hope so," replied Sasuke.

Naruto laughed and turned around again as he and Ino went down the stairs together.

"I don't even know who all's going to be there," said Ino. "I heard about half the city's been invited."

"Sounds good to me," Naruto commented, holding out his hand to catch some falling snow in his glove. "Y'know I love big parties."

* * *

They had a good time at Wal-Mart. Naruto even dared Ino to get into the cart so he could push her around while Sasuke remained several feet behind, pretending not to know them. Poor Sasuke. He didn't know they used to be way worse in college. When they finally made it to the liquor aisle, each one of them grabbed some of their favorites. Ino picked out a couple of flavored vodkas, Naruto grabbed a bottle of Jose Cuervo much to Sasuke's disgust for it today, and Sasuke grabbed a few cases of decent beer. They also picked out a few snacks: chips and stuff.

After they'd checked out, Ino dropped them off at the apartment and said she'd give them a call when she and Kiba were done with dinner. Everyone was going to change before they went to the party, so they might try to go together. Sasuke was likely to end up the D.D. It was about 4.30, so there was time to lounge on the couch before they had to think about getting ready. Sasuke had picked up an old copy of Details magazine and was glancing through it. Naruto was fidgeting with the remote control.

"You're making me nervous," Sasuke said suddenly, looking up.

"Sorry." Naruto set the remote on the table. "Are you sure you're feelin' up to partyin' tonight? We can stay home if you'd rather."

Sasuke's eyebrow went up. "I'm fine. You've been looking forward to this."

"But do you wanna go?"

"I do. I think it'll be a lot more... low-key than last night."

Naruto frowned. "I certainly hope so. M'gonna throw my back out if I have to carry you home again."

"Hm." Sasuke put the magazine on the table. "I thought I apologized for that."

"No, no. I didn't mean anything by it," Naruto said, sliding across the cushions to sit next to him.

"So, what then? You're calling me fat?"

Naruto bit his bottom lip when Sasuke smiled. God, why was this person so damn handsome?

"You're staring," said Sasuke, glancing at Naruto's mouth and then up again. "Something on your mind?"

"It's nothin'. It just feels like somethin's gonna happen tonight. I dunno why."

"Something good or something bad?" Sasuke placed a hand near his knee.

Naruto put his finger to the crease that had appeared on Sasuke's forehead. He attempted to smooth it out. "Nothin' bad, so don't make that face. Just somethin'."

Sasuke studied him a moment or two, asking dryly, "You're not proposing to me tonight, are you?"

Naruto folded his arms behind his head, leaning against the couch. "If I did," he looked at Sasuke seriously, "Would you say yes?"

Sasuke turned to him in surprise.

"No jokes," Naruto assured. "Would you marry me if I asked you?"

"We'd have to move," Sasuke replied quietly. "Illinois wouldn't recognize it. At least not yet."

"I don't give a crap about what politicians or what government entity says we can or can't get married. Hell, we don't need a church, or we don't need anything serious, but if you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me..." He dropped his hands into his lap and then moved one to Sasuke's thigh. "I want you to know I'm very serious about that. I feel bad you've ever thought otherwise. I guess it's just weird to me that... it's such a huge deal to so many people if you and I wanted to get married, but if I was with a woman, it's no big deal, even if I didn't feel half for her what I feel for you."

"It would certainly be easier for you if you married a woman," said Sasuke, keeping a neutral expression.

Naruto grabbed for his hand and brought it to his lips, kissing two of Sasuke's knuckles. "You know what's even easier?"

"What?"

Naruto smirked. "You."

Very deftly, Sasuke grabbed one of the pillows and hit him in the head with it.

"I thought you said no jokes," Sasuke told him.

"I dunno if that's a joke. S'pretty true in my eyes." He put the pillow aside and leaned in, but only close enough to brush their lips together.

"You're teasing me," Sasuke whispered, his voice turning gruff.

"Good things come to those who wait," said Naruto. "It's not midnight. But I am bein' very serious here."

Sasuke moved his hand to the back of Naruto's neck, fingers pushing up into his hair. "You think you can stay away from me for that long? Or maybe it'll be no problem since you had your little wank in the shower."

"I didn't, though. I thought it'd be cheatin' if I gave into the temptation."

"Really...?" Sasuke's lips found their way to his neck. "I suppose this is okay...?" Gently, he sucked and nipped at the skin before tonguing that spot behind Naruto's ear -

He closed his eyes and whimpered. "...No fair."

"Hn." Sasuke pulled away, obviously smug. "We'll see who outlasts who tonight. I'd bet that before the night is over you'll be begging for it."

"Begging for it?" Naruto put a hand on Sasuke's chest and pushed him away. "I can show restraint."

"When have you ever shown restraint in your life, Naruto?"

"Uhhh." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "That one time. You weren't there for it, but I definitely showed restraint."

"Right." Sasuke stood. "To answer your earlier question..." He took hold of the side of Naruto's face; Naruto raised his gaze, eyes widening slightly as the butterflies began to flit around his stomach. Why did he suddenly feel really nervous?

He cleared his throat. "...Yeah?"

Sasuke smirked. "Maybe I'll have an answer for you later. After all, I hear good things come to those who wait?"

Naruto let out a heavy exhale. "You suck."

"Is that you giving in or me?" Sasuke asked.

"Okay, now you super suck." Naruto got up and gave him a push or two. "Come help me find somethin' to wear. We should start gettin' ready for our gay date."

"Fabulous," Sasuke deadpanned. "I love gay dates."

"I'm paying tonight, by the way, so don't try to grab the bill like you always do."

Sasuke grumbled something he didn't hear as Naruto continued to shove him down the hallway.

"Hey, don't argue with me," said Naruto. "You're the wife. And I'm the husband."

Sasuke abruptly stopped in the doorway, grabbed Naruto's wrist, did some crazy ninja move and had him pinned against the door.

"Or I can be the wife. That's cool, too." Naruto struggled against Sasuke's hold, shivering when he felt the tip of Sasuke's tongue trace the back of his neck, up to his hairline.

"Feel free to give in to me any time you want. I owe you."

"You don't owe me," Naruto replied hoarsely as Sasuke pressed against him.

"At least a really good blowjob," Sasuke said near his ear. "Even if we're in a room full of people tonight at the party. If you just ask for it, I'll drop to my knees and suck you off."

Naruto growled. "Sasuke..."

"You know I mean it." Sasuke released his arm and, very coolly, walked away from him, Naruto's eyes glued to his back.

"You bastard," he said, pulling himself together. "Y'know I've been holdin' it in so all that sorta talk and your voice and pushing up against me gives me a boner after two seconds."

"Not my problem," said Sasuke as he disappeared into the closet.

Naruto attempted to think unsexy thoughts, but the idea of Sasuke doing that in front of everyone (and Naruto knew he meant it and would follow through)... craaaaaaap. He should go run his penis under some really cold water.

"Hey, while you're in there, Sasuke, will you find me somethin' to wear, too?"

"Have I taught you nothing about how to dress?" Sasuke called to him.

"Yeah, but your taste is so much better than mine."

Sasuke appeared in the entrance to the walk-in, smirking. "Yours isn't so bad either."

Naruto grinned and, shaking his head, started to laugh. "I can't wait to get married to someone who's a bigger pervert than me."

"You keep saying things like that and I really will think you're proposing tonight."

"Nah. You know I think it's cliche to do that on holidays. Besides, in my head we're practically married already."

Something like surprise flashed across Sasuke's face, but it disappeared.

"I'll find you something to wear," he mumbled to Naruto and returned to the inner sanctum of his closet.

"Hm." Naruto cocked his head. Was it still not getting through to Sasuke? How serious he was about him? For him, that was about as serious as he could get on the whole topic. After all, he'd nearly flipped out when it'd ever come up with Shion those years ago, so it wasn't the easiest thing for him in the world to bring up -

But.

If he'd ever been more sure about anything in his life it was that Sasuke belonged in it and in no way did he mean temporarily. Maybe he should've really considered proposing or something... Was that even what Sasuke wanted, though? There was no need to rush it, and Sasuke hadn't answered, but Naruto already knew what he'd say if Sasuke asked him.

Maybe it wasn't him that was unsure? Maybe it was Sasuke?

Oh well.

As Sasuke started laying things out on the bed for him, he decided that tonight wasn't meant for anything but fun and relaxation after a few stressful days. Sasuke needed it as much as he did, so he'd make sure they both had a good time. So long as he didn't get so incredibly wasted that he made an ass out of himself.

...

No, that would never happen.

Not Naruto.

Heh.

* * *

They arrived at the Bistro on time, and it was a good thing Sasuke had made reservations because the lobby was already packed with parties and couples. They made their way through the crowd up to the hostess stand, and since they were regulars, the both of them were ushered very quickly to a cozy table by the windows. Sasuke let Naruto have the seat that allowed him to look out at the sidewalk. It was still snowing heavily, but it was a very pretty snow that looked delicate as it fell into piles on the sidewalk.

"I love when you do things like that," Naruto said as he rested his cheek on his hand, elbow on the table. "Your Mom did a really great job of raising you to be a gentleman."

Sasuke was already perusing the menu. "I feel better about everything when I know you're comfortable."

"Hmm." Naruto smiled. "If you keep talkin' like that I may fall for you."

Sasuke looked up from his menu. He reached across the table to pull off Naruto's hat and set it to the side.

"Better?" He asked Naruto.

Naruto quickly grabbed for his menu and buried his face in it so Sasuke wouldn't see him so flustered. An affectionate, attentive Sasuke made him absolutely crazy. Crazy as in he wanted to fly across the table and tackle him or hop into his lap and make out with him in front of everyone.

"You look really good tonight, by the way," said Sasuke as he, very calmly, continued to glance over the menu.

Naruto peeked above the menu, trying to hide the ridiculous grin he wore. "Thanks for findin' me somethin' to wear," he managed to say.

"No problem."

"Sasuke," he said, setting his menu to the side.

"Hm?"

"I need you to stop being so... you. For just a few seconds. I need to be able to read the menu, and it's very difficult when I can't stop wanting to kiss you 'cause you're so damn charming."

Sasuke smoothed his hair back behind an ear and smirked. "If you tried, I'd let you, you know."

"You look really good tonight, too. But you always do." Naruto sighed with pleasure. "This is nice, huh? I like that it's just you and me. On a real date."

Sasuke leaned forward. "Does it bring out the romantic in you?"

Naruto put a hand on the back of his neck, rubbing it. "Kinda, yeah. I actually feel a little nervous for some reason."

Sasuke's smirk transformed into a smile. "You're being adorable tonight already."

"With you bein' charming and me bein' adorable... I wonder if we'll be able to last until midnight?"

"Hey, that's your rule, not mine. But I do agree. It's nice to go out, just the two of us. I don't know why it feels like it's been so long since we've done something like this, or maybe it's that it's our first New Year's together."

Naruto nodded. "And our one year anniversary is comin' up. Can you believe that? I think it went by so quickly. I swear it wasn't that long ago we met."

"But it feels like we've always been together," Sasuke replied, moving a hand to the center of the table.

Naruto grinned lop-sidedly and took hold of it, joining their fingers together. "Happy New Year, Sasuke."

Sasuke rubbed his thumb up and down over Naruto's. "Happy New Year."

* * *

An hour and a half later, after they'd eaten and had their fair share of drinks (okay, Naruto had but Sasuke'd only sipped on a single glass of wine for most of the time), Naruto was feeling... really good. It probably wasn't just the alcohol, but going out with Sasuke was... fun. It made him happy. Sasuke made him happy. They never lacked for things to talk about, and Sasuke had the best sense of humor. It still amazed him all the time that he was dating someone who was genuinely a best friend, and he was having a really fucking hard time keeping his hands off of Sasuke, too.

"Sasuke, does that offer still stand where you'd drop to your knees in public?"

Sasuke sipped at his water before answering, "Of course. Why? Are you considering it?"

"Yeah, I've run it through in my mind a coupla times in, oh, the last 30 seconds."

"Alcohol makes you horny, Naruto. You should know that by now."

Naruto touched a finger to his lips, humming. "Is it the alcohol or is it you?"

Sasuke cocked his head. "It's your call. I have a feeling, though, that we might not be allowed to come back here, so I hope you're willing to sacrifice one of your favorite haunts."

Naruto finished his last bit of wine. "No, I can be good. I said midnight, so I'mma stand by that now. I forget why I even said anything about it, but now I feel like I have to stick to it or I'll lose face."

"I think it had to do with me earning your... lust."

"Oh, right." Naruto scowled at Sasuke's water glass. Suddenly, he grinned. "Hey, what about my present?"

"You already know what it is, but I have the envelope in my pocket if you want it now, or we can wait until we come home tonight."

"Hmm. I know sorta, but I don't know the details since I left it all to you to decide."

"It's up to you."

"Fine, I'll wait. No, wait. Now. No... let's wait. I'm not sure. What do you think?"

Sasuke smirked at him. "I think you've reached your limit for now. Let's go home, change, and you can sober up a bit before we go to the party."

Naruto gave him a sly, sidelong look. "I'm plenty sober, Sasuke. What're you talkin' about?" He played footsie with him under the table.

"You're going to be hard to handle tonight, I can tell."

Naruto scoffed. "You don't have to handle me. I won't 'cause any trouble."

"Unlikely," said Sasuke, whose glance shifted to the waitress as she dropped the bill off. On reflex, Sasuke had reached for it, but Naruto was quicker. "Sorry."

Naruto waved the leather billfold in front of him. "My treat, dear."

The waitress was busy clearing off their table, and he caught her smiling.

"Don't you think my boyfriend's really hot?" Naruto asked her.

Without missing a beat, she replied, "It's been really fun listening to you two all night. You look really great together."

"See," Naruto said to Sasuke, who was watching him somewhat intently. "We look great together."

"Have a good night," the waitress told them, taking Naruto's credit card with her.

Sasuke shook his head while watching him.

"What?" Naruto asked, grinning.

"I'm fighting this irresistable urge to throw you down on the table and have my way with you."

"Yeah?" Naruto shifted on his seat, leaning forward. "You think I'd let you?"

"I think you'd love it."

Naruto nibbled at his lip. "Maybe we could fool around just a little, and no one has to know."

"There might not be time if we're meeting Kiba and Ino."

"Fine." Naruto stuck out his bottom lip. "Then don't be surprised if I push you into a bathroom tonight when I need tension relief."

"How romantic." Sasuke smiled at him.

The waitress came back with the billfold, wished them a Happy New Year's, and once Naruto had applied the tip, they got up from the table. Sasuke helped Naruto into his coat and made sure he didn't forget his hat. On the way out the door, Naruto put his arm around Sasuke's waist and, turning his head, kissed at the top of his jaw - close to his ear.

Sasuke held open the door for him, and the scene before them was like a winter wonderland. Cars, the road, roofs - it was all covered in layers of white and continuing to fall.

"Pretty," Naruto said, lifting his gaze to the sky. Sasuke grabbed his hand and towed him across the street to the parking lot.

Sasuke got out the scraper once they were at the car, just to clear the windshield and windows of the snow. Naruto leaned against the side of the car as Sasuke worked around him. When he finished he came up to Naruto and took hold of the front of his coat. He brushed some snowflakes off of Naruto's eyebrow and lashes.

Naruto latched onto Sasuke's hips and pulled him against his body.

Sasuke lowered his head and placed a few kisses to either side of Naruto's neck. Naruto sighed in response. Sasuke placed one last kiss to his right cheek.

"Ready to go?" asked Sasuke.

"Mm. I probably won't change, after all. I bet they're already wonderin' where we are."

"Okay. Whatever you want."

Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke's neck. "Are you happy?"

"Very," answered Sasuke, brushing Naruto's hair to the side, out of his eyes. "You look happy, so I won't ask."

"I am happy. Very happy. Do you know why?"

"Because of that roll of quarters in your pocket?"

"Yeah, you wish that was just a roll of quarters."

Sasuke chuckled and kissed the top of his head. "Let's go home, and see what they want to do."

They disentangled and got into the car, which was already warm. Naruto turned the seat warmer on, too.

"This feels good on my butt," he remarked as he put his seatbelt on.

"That's what she said?" Sasuke turned and smirked at him.

"Ha, I bet she did. You know what else feels good on my butt?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not even going to touch that."

"What, my butt?"

Sasuke ignored him and backed the car out of the parking spot.

"C'mon," he teased Sasuke, "Touch it. You know you want to."

"I will when you lift the embargo on it."

"Says who? Maybe I'll touch your butt."

"You are something else," Sasuke told him.

"I know. Lucky you."

"Lucky me, indeed," Sasuke replied as reached over and tugged the front of his stocking cap over his eyes. "Take a nap. Calm down some."

"Okay," Naruto said. "I'll behave." He snickered. "You realize when we have sex tonight I'm gonna last, oh, about five seconds?"

"That's two seconds more than you usually last, so I suppose I'm okay with that."

"Blasphemy!" shouted Naruto, putting his hat back into place so that he could see. "But we know I can at least come four times in the span of three to four hours, so it's all good. I won't leave you unsatisfied. Unless I pass out, I guess."

"Don't worry, that could still result in some satisfaction." He sent Naruto a suggestive look.

"Rapist," said Naruto. "Takin' advantage of me when I'm helpless. How could you?"

"Don't worry. I'll videotape it for you so you can also enjoy the experience."

Naruto laughed. "I think that sounds fair. We have a deal then."


	8. Chapter 8

By the time they all met up together and piled into Sasuke's car, it was around 9.30. It was obvious to everyone involved that Kiba and Ino had already been drinking. One more than the other, though, and let's just say her name begins with 'I' and ends in 'no'. Naruto had turned the music up really loud and everyone - besides Sasuke - was singing along to the lyrics of Bohemian Rhapsody. It was a scene straight out of Wayne's World, but hopefully no one was ready to spew into a small paper cup yet. Even Sasuke chimed in with a few 'Galileos' because Naruto made him or else he wouldn't stop turning on the hazard lights.

"Y'know," Naruto started to say to Sasuke as he turned the music down. "If y'wanna drink, I'm sure we can crash at TenTen's. There are about 1,000 rooms in that house."

Kiba leaned between the front seats. "I don't think there are that many, but, yeah, Sasuke. If y'wanna throw some back with us, it's cool. TenTen already offered earlier to let us use any of the extra guest rooms. Everyone else is gettin' kicked out."

"I think Sasuke had a late night last night," Ino teased without even knowing anything.

Naruto smiled lopsidedly at her in the rearview mirror. "He did, which is why he so kindly offered to drive our drunk asses home when the time comes."

"Wait, you went out last night?" Kiba complained. "Why didn't you invite me? Actually, now that I think about it, y'didn't give me hardly any details about dinner with Shion."

"That's 'cause whatever I tell you about her, you're just gonna talk shit, so what did it matter?" Naruto replied.

"Oh, I see. It was just Sasuke who went out and got trashed 'cause you were out with the old girlfriend." He gave Sasuke's shoulder a sympathetic pat. "I woulda done the same thing, man. Don't blame you."

That's when Sasuke chose to turn the music up again, causing Kiba to laugh and Naruto to roll his eyes. Ino was busy trying to shush Kiba and remind him to have a little bit more tact (as obviously women's intuition had told her that something had gone on between them last night). Luckily, on a night like this, neither of his old friends was likely to bombard him with questions - not that it was any of their business. Besides, he and Sasuke had already resolved their issues on their own.

When they arrived at TenTen's, the driveway and yard was already packed with cars. The snow had mostly stopped falling, but it was really piling up. In fact, there were a couple of guys outside shoveling the snow to the side so that people would have a place to park, which resulted in what looked to be a large hill of it right in front of the house. They all got out of the car. Sasuke popped the trunk and went with Ino to start grabbing all the alcohol they'd brought, but Naruto and Kiba rushed out into the yard at the same time to roll a few snowballs and pelt them at each other. It didn't take long before they'd made targets out of Ino and Sasuke. Ino yelled at them after she almost dropped one of her flavored vodkas, but then she set down her bag and went after the both of them. She didn't bother to make a snowball; instead, she went straight for Kiba and tackled him into the snow.

"I told you to cut it out!" She yelled as she grabbed some snow in her hand and threw it into Kiba's face. "I am gonna be so mad if you make me drop my vodkas and I'm stuck drinking warm beer all night!"

When Naruto was finished laughing at them, he turned to see Sasuke still standing by the car, bag in hand.

He made his way back over and picked up his own share as well as Ino's."You're no fun tonight," Naruto teased as they left the other two to fight it out in the yard.

"Someone has to be the responsible one," said Sasuke. "I'm trying to be on my best behavior."

"Oh. Why's that?"

"Isn't that what I have to do?"

"You mean in order to get into my pants?" Naruto smirked.

"Well, that, too, but it's not all about getting into your pants." Sasuke smiled tentatively at him. "I want to remind you that," he grabbed for the door with his free hand (since Naruto had none now) and held it open for him, "That I can be a very reliable boyfriend."

Naruto stopped abruptly in the threshold and turned to him. "When did I say that you weren't reliable?"

Sasuke shook his head. "You didn't."

"Maybe you should drink." Naruto leaned into him, their bags getting in the way. He kissed Sasuke on the cheek. "Just relax. Don't worry about things at all tonight. I promise I'll show you a good time." He gave Sasuke a wink and went inside the house.

Even before they'd entered, he'd heard the music blaring from the front yard. There were people everywhere. Apparently, extra furniture had been rented for the party. There were several lounge chairs and couches spread out across the great room. Or, well. Naruto didn't know what to call it because the room was huge. The interior was sort of similar to his Dad's house in that it was a bit like being in a cozy cabin, except this house was about three times the size of Dad's - including the garage. There was even some sort of crazy lighting going on, which is probably what Kiba helped with today. There were speakers all along the ceiling, and, currently, they were blasting out an old Ludacris song ("Move Bitch"). When he and Sasuke made their way through the crowd and into the kitchen, several people waved or stopped to say hello, but there sure as hell were a lot of people he didn't know. Mostly people were dressed casually - jeans and sweaters - but some people still had on their fancy dress clothes from dinner. Some people were even in costumes, including one guy dressed up like Baby New Year (diaper and all).

"Wow, this is a lot crazier than I thought it'd be," Naruto had to practically shout in order to be heard.

Not very long after they set what they brought onto the counters, Ino and Kiba caught up to them. Except they had also brought along Neji and TenTen. Naruto hugged them both. Sasuke shook Neji's hand but accepted TenTen's hug. Outside of himself, Sasuke really wasn't much of a touchy-feely type of person. Occasionally, he let Kiba hug him but that was mostly when Kiba also used the element of surprise. At some point when he hadn't realized, Sasuke had already made him a drink and handed it to him in a red plastic cup.

Smiling gratefully, Naruto took it and pulled Sasuke to his side by his belt, giving him the corner so that he wouldn't get overwhelmed by all the other bodies in the kitchen. The thing with Sasuke was that... although he was perfectly sociable, there were times that at the very beginning, he could be a little... shy? Except shy wasn't the most accurate description, and this was just something Naruto had observed over time. Sasuke liked to absorb everything first before he chose to truly interact in a new setting - even if he knew several of the people here (mostly through Naruto). Plus, you really had to shout to be heard here, and Sasuke was a little too well-mannered for that.

While Naruto had been listening to TenTen go on about the whole setup for the party that had gone on early this afternoon, Sasuke wound his arm around Naruto's waist. He felt highly conscious of the contact, and it almost made him giddy as he sipped his drink.

"Holy shit," he said once he swallowed it. "This is strong, Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked. "You wanted to have a good time, right?"

Naruto grinned. "This is payback for last night when I laughed at you for throwing up on the road, isn't it?"

"Maybe a little," said Sasuke. "But I'll cut you off when I think you've reached your limit."

He raised an eyebrow. "You know what my limit is?"

"I do."

Naruto leaned in a little closer, so that their sides touched. "You'll take care of me?"

"I will." Sasuke reached over and grabbed a piece of his hair, tugging it. "But not before I get one or two incriminating videos of you embarrassing yourself somehow."

Naruto chuckled and ducked his head so that Sasuke's cheek brushed near his forehead.

"Oh barf," they heard Kiba say. "Are you two gonna be all sappy and cuddly the rest of the night? No one wants to see that."

"Aww," said Naruto, wiggling away from Sasuke to throw an arm around Kiba. "Are you feelin' left out?" He put hands on either of Kiba's shoulders and, using him for balance, jumped up to wrap his legs around him. Caught off guard, Kiba stumbled his way out of the cramped kitchen and ended up falling backward onto one of the couches where there were already a few people sitting. Naruto ended up being tossed onto the laps of two (rather pretty) young women he did not know.

"Hi," he said to them as he lay across their laps. "Sorry 'bout that. My friend's a real clumsy bastard."

They giggled at him and at each other, and then he was being yanked up by Kiba who manhandled him into the kitchen again, pushing and shoving and boxing him in his ear.

"You are such an asshole, Naruto!" cried Kiba, but Naruto couldn't stop laughing.

"Ah, my drink!" He said, trying to find his way back to Sasuke, who was having a (rather serious?) conversation with Neji about something or other. The two dark-haired men both stood side by side, arms crossed at the chest. Sasuke barely paid him any attention upon his return other than to non-chalantly hold his drink out for him. Naruto took it with a scowl, and Kiba threw an arm around his neck to pull him to the side.

"If you let him, I swear Neji will talk Sasuke's ear off the rest of the night. I like the guy, but he is so boring."

"Nah. Neji's cool, and Sasuke's a big boy so if he gets tired of talkin', he'll find a way out of it," said Naruto. "Or I'll come save him."

Ino and TenTen had disappeared, but as Naruto glanced around the room, he could see the female duo over with a group of five or so women. Ino was gesticulating rather actively about something, and then they all seemed to turn in his and Kiba's direction before bursting into laughter.

"What do ya think they're talkin' about?" Kiba asked him.

Naruto eyed them warily. "Who knows? Life is full of those sorts of mysteries."

"True. So, uh, just out of curiosity... you and Sasuke okay?"

Naruto blinked at him. "Yeah. Why?"

Kiba studied him a moment and then shook his head. "Nah. S'nothin'. Just a feelin'. Anyway, so what do y'wanna do first now that our respective significant others have abandoned us?"

"Well, we could engage in all-out warfare outside, I guess."

Kiba nodded. "Yes, yes. I like this idea. Maybe we can round up some of the guys later on for an impromptu capture the flag sorta thing before we all get too drunk to run through the woods."

"God, I love the way you think." Naruto slapped him on the back. "Until then, should we work the room? Mingle a bit?"

"Yeah. It's not a party til we've charmed everyone's pants off, am I right?"

Naruto squinted, looking around the room. "I think there are some people I'd prefer keep their pants on."

"You mean like Lee?" Kiba nudged him in the ribs.

Naruto snorted. "Well, that's certainly one of them, yeah. Where is he, by the way?"

"Uh, last I heard, he'd already had a few too many drinks and passed out in one of the guest rooms."

"Already?!"

"Y'know he doesn't hold his liquor all that well, but he may make a second appearance. Y'never know. Probably when we least expect it."

Naruto nodded. "Sounds like Lee, yeah."

He put an arm around Kiba's shoulder and, together, they made their rounds, working the room like a couple of veteran pimps. There were people here Naruto hadn't seen in years, so it felt like he flitted from one conversation to the next, Kiba doing the same. He'd lost sight of Sasuke but assumed they'd catch up to each other once Sasuke got bored or Naruto ran out of people to talk to. Between himself and Kiba, they'd also managed to garner plenty of players for their capture the flag game. Even some of the ladies wanted to join in.

Not ten minutes later, Naruto somehow got split up from Kiba, but he was quickly joined by Ino, who was always equally as personable and charming as Kiba could be. She had her arm looped with Naruto's as they chatted with an attractive brunette who Ino apparently knew from their freshman year of college. Naruto couldn't remember her, but she was extremely sweet and rather funny. She was one of the women who'd join in on their game, which was pretty cool. It did seem that every time they went to a new group to chat, someone was offering them a drink or a shot, so by the time they were ready to find Kiba and Sasuke, they were... pretty drunk.

Ino had hopped on Naruto for a piggyback ride so that he could carry her through the crowd. She was laughing in his ear, her arms around his neck.

"Careful of my dress, I don't want anyone to see my ass," she whispered in his ear. "Plus I'm wearing inappropriate underwear so the entire room would see everything."

"Great, I may be dating a guy, but is this really somethin' you should be tellin' me?"

"Oh, please. Like you care. You don't see anything or anyone outside of Sasuke."

"Hey, I may resent that," Naruto said as he helped her down.

Ino simply rolled her eyes and smoothed out the back of her dress. "I think you better go save your boyfriend. Looks like Neji still has him cornered. And I need to go find an available toilet! I've gotta pee!"

"Good to know," Naruto said, smiling as she made a dash for the stairs that led to the second level. He made his way back to the kitchen and, Sasuke's glance at him made him confident that his boyfriend wouldn't mind being rescued, so, with a quick apology to Neji, Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the hand. "Sorry Neji," he said, "But Sasuke and I have a little makin' out to do if that's okay?"

"...Sure," said Neji. "Of course."

Naruto led Sasuke away and, following in Ino's footsteps, dragged him up the stairs where it was much quieter. On the second floor, there was another family room and, in there, a Poker game had started. There were a couple of couches where a few people lounged and chatted excitedly. There was a spot for the two of them to sit at the end of one of those sofas and at least be close and near enough that they could talk to one another without having to shout. Naruto, being drunk-ish, sat half on top of the couch arm and half in Sasuke's lap, an arm around his boyfriend's neck.

"You're not fallin' for Neji, are you?" Naruto asked, his eyes twinkling. "You two sure had a lot to talk about."

"I assure you. He did enough talking for the both of us."

Naruto laughed at the disgruntled look on Sasuke's face.

"Where did you disappear to?" He asked Naruto, moving his arm to put it around Naruto's waist. His hand was on Naruto's left hip. "You left with Kiba and came back with Ino."

"Dunno where Kiba went off to," he replied and, distractedly, glanced at the card table when someone let out a loud curse after a bad hand. "Ino had to pee. We're playin' capture the flag later, you in?"

"Of course, but if you play that as well as you play Call of Duty, I shouldn't see any problem."

"Wait?" Naruto leaned precariously to the side, but Sasuke made sure he didn't fall off the couch. "We're not gonna be on the same team? You'd be my rival? Sasuke, you traitor!"

"Right. Like you don't have a bit of a competitive streak in you. You don't want to know which of us would come out the winner if we were pitted against each other?"

"I'm not worried. I'm confident I could beat you. Just like my ancestors did in World War II."

Sasuke shook his head. "You are so inappropriate sometimes."

Naruto laughed and made an attempt to hug him, but it ended with him sort of slipping across the couch so that he fell into Sasuke's lap, looking up at him as his head rested on Sasuke's thigh. His feet were practically in some chick's lap, although she was too drunk and caught up in her own conversation to notice.

"Hey," he said.

Sasuke sighed and traced the top of Naruto's cheek with his finger. "Did I mention that you look really good tonight?"

"Even though I finally shaved and m'stubble is all gone?"

Sasuke pressed the back of his hand to Naruto's cheek. "I do like you smooth."

"I'm very smooth," he said, waggling his eyebrows. "Isn't that how we ended up together?"

Sasuke smirked down at him. "In more ways than one, yes. So, did you mean what you said about making out?"

Naruto broke into a grin and laughed. "Do you wanna?"

"Of course I 'wanna'." He leaned over Naruto, and just when it seemed like they were going to kiss, Sasuke pulled back.

Naruto, who'd already closed his eyes, opened them, disappointed. "What was that about?"

"You made it clear I'm not allowed to put any moves on you until midnight, so I'm simply respecting your wishes."

"... I'm beginnin' to hate myself a little."

"Maybe I can make you a deal," said Sasuke as he ran his finger over Naruto's eyebrow.

"Oh? I can dig a little bit of negotiations."

"If you can beat my team at capture the flag...I might consider a request. You can use it for a pre-midnight kiss or anything else you may desire, but when you lose - "

"Hey, don't you mean 'if' I lose?" Naruto asked.

"Not really," replied Sasuke. "When your team loses, I'll think of something you can do for me. How does that sound for a deal?"

"A bit shady, but I'm willin' to roll with it."

"Hn. You're drunk."

Naruto nodded. "I am. But have I reached my limit yet?"

"No. Not quite. You're still rather subdued. When I have to tie you down, that's the point when you're done for the night."

"Tie me down, eh?" Naruto smirked. "Maybe that can be part of your request on the impossible chance that I might lose to you."

"Works for me," said Sasuke, "But rather than that, I can think of a much better request."

"Tell me?" He gave the front of Sasuke's shirt a tug as he bat his eyelashes at him.

"I'll tell you when the time comes," he told Naruto and grabbed for his hand. He nipped at one of Naruto's fingertips.

"Oh man, do you two need to get a room?" They both looked to the door and found a grinning Kiba in the doorway. He ran toward them and, with a clumsy jump, landed right on top of Naruto. "Oh wow, so comfortable. Naruto, I think you've put on weight. You feel all lumpy, like a down comforter."

Naruto's whole body shook with laughter until he was able to stop long enough to push Kiba off. Kiba rolled onto the carpet, where he spread out and folded an arm under his head, staring up at them.

"It was good for me," said Kiba. "How was it for you, Sasuke?"

"Heavy," Sasuke answered.

"See, even your boyfriend thinks you're a fatass, Naruto."

"Shut up, Kiba. Sasuke loves my ass. Right, Sasuke?"

He and Kiba were both staring at Sasuke expectantly.

"I'm feeling like the answer to this is far too obvious for me to even respond," said Sasuke, and then he gave Naruto a shove, making him fall off the couch, too. He landed on top of Kiba with a heavy thud, which led to the two of them rolling and wrestling around on the floor - each arguing about just how much or how little Sasuke loved Naruto's butt.

Naruto had Kiba pinned underneath him. "Say it, say Sasuke loves my ass!"

Everyone in the room had stopped to stare at them. Those who knew them were laughing, but those who didn't were either amused anyway or slightly disturbed.

"FINE!" Kiba shouted. "He loves your ass, sheesh. Get offa me! I can't breaaathe! Sasuke, help me!"

Sasuke, however, was getting up from the couch, obviously ready to leave, but Naruto managed to grab his ankle. Sasuke gave pause.

"Yes?"

Naruto and Kiba both grinned at him.

"Where ya goin', Sasuke?" Kiba asked. "I came to tell ya that we're ready to begin the game if you're ready."

"Sasuke doesn't wanna be on my team," Naruto pouted.

"Fuck, then can I have him?" Kiba asked hopefully.

"You're both traitors!" Naruto cried, trying to stand, but he wobbled enough that Sasuke had to grab for his elbow to keep him aright.

"Hey man," said Kiba. "All's fair in love and war. You can have Ino. She's pretty feisty."

"Yeah," said Naruto. "But she throws like a girl."

"Naruto," said Sasuke. "She is a girl."

"Oh, well that explains it." Naruto grinned. "S'fine. I'll take her. Me and Kiba are captains, and Kiba can have first choice if he wants you that bad."

"Sounds like a good deal to me," said Kiba.

Naruto held out his hand and helped his friend off of the carpet.

"Shall we get this party started?" he asked them.

Kiba put an arm around his shoulder and ruffled his hair. "Lead the way, dude!"

* * *

There were two teams of eight people. Twelve men. Four women. They'd been playing for 25 minutes already, and no one had been able to capture the opposite team's flag. Naruto had dug out a hole in the snow, near a tree about ten paces from his team's flag. Whenever anyone came within a few feet of it, he would nail them from the shadows like a badass-assin. Ezio, be proud! He'd taken out four people so far. He'd yet to see Sasuke or Kiba come this way, but he knew they were out there. Waiting. He knew Sasuke would come for him eventually, but it was only a matter of when. He'd even made it clear to his team that no one was allowed to touch Sasuke but himself (he had ignored their snickers when he said it like that, too). Not that he thought any of the people he'd recruited would be able to best Sasuke. Sasuke, for all he knew, was probably up in the trees, watching from the branches. Stalking him like a jungle cat. He got pretty damn competitive when it came to this shit, but then again, so did Naruto.

He peeked his head around the tree, eyeing the flat (okay, it was an off-white dishrag duct-taped to a broom handle), but still. He waited with his back to the tree trunk. He'd created a pile of snowballs that sat neatly to his side. In the distance – because they were well into the woods behind TenTen's house – he could hear bass-thumping music.

Suddenly, Naruto heard a crack to his left, but he remained calm. It could've been an ambush. No need to panic. He picked up one of the well-packed balls (heh), and held it in his palm (heh, heh).

But then there was another crack. And a crunch! Someone was coming closer and not even trying to disguise his (or her?) footsteps. Crouching, Naruto was just about to peek around the tree again when a snowball came flying at his head. He ducked in time but wasn't able to see which direction it had come from, and then there was another crack to his right. Maybe Sasuke and Kiba were working together. Ino had volunteered to go after him, but… it looks like maybe she hadn't succeeded. Maybe Naruto was the sole survivor.

Well, one thing was for sure. He wasn't going to sit here and wait to be found camping out behind this tree. Slowly, he got to his feet, having pocketed a couple of extra balls (heh) in his coat pockets. Naruto jumped from behind the tree, ducked a flying snowball, and then hid behind another tree.

It was weird. Oddly quiet. He didn't see anyone around. Yet, far off in the direction of his team's flag, he thought he might've heard someone scream.

Then again, maybe it was just his imagination.

Just the wind, his brain supplied hopefully. Just the wind.

Except.

It wasn't the wind.

It was Sasuke.

Naruto could feel it. He was being stalked. Like that guy with the hat in Jurassic Park who got a boner over the dinosaurs he admired so much. Naruto was that guy now. Minus the hat. And the boner. If Sasuke found him, would he eviscerate him, too, and leave his insides dangling out of his chest cavity?

Because that would be…

Fucking cool as hell - but hell no!

Naruto jumped out into the open, no longer able to take the tension of waiting.

"I know you're out there," he challenged. "Show yourself!"

Out of the shadows of a particularly large fir tree, Sasuke walked out of the darkness, revealing himself to Naruto. He had a single snowball in hand. His expression was grim. He'd put on a skull cap before they'd gone outside, so he looked... kinda butch.

"Naruto," Sasuke said gravely. "You realize your entire team is gone, don't you?"

"Even Ino?" He asked and then, looking up at the sky, he took a moment to honor his fallen comrades. "They had so much to live for." He gazed again at Sasuke, who stood on the other side of the flag, watching him. "They were all so young."

"They've gone to a better place," Sasuke assured him in a dry voice.

Solemnly, Naruto nodded. "War is hell, Sasuke. War is hell."

"You're such an idiot." Sasuke shook his head. "I'm going to steal your flag, so that we can get this over with, Naruto."

"Over my dead body!" cried Naruto. "Can you do it? To me, Sasuke? Does it mean that much to you? After everything we've gone through? I thought I was your best friend?"

"Guilt won't work on me. Not for this." Sasuke threw the snowball in the air and caught it again. "I'll make it quick and painless." He began to approach Naruto. "I wouldn't want you to suffer."

Naruto eyed him warily. "What about Kiba? Is he...? Has he...?"

"Yo, dipshit, I'm right here, bitch!" And then Naruto felt just as Julius Caesar must have when he was pelted by several snowballs from behind. He dropped to his knees, eyes on Sasuke as he fell to the ground, and rolled onto his side, clutching a part of his body that wasn't even hit by a snowball. He could only watch as Sasuke put a foot on the mound of snow a small distance from where he'd fallen.

He reached his hand out helplessly.

"I'll... never... surrender," he croaked, and he was hit with two more snowballs from behind.

Naruto rolled to his back and... was suddenly tackled by Kiba as they wrestled around on the snow. Naruto started beating up on him.

"You asshole! Did you really have to team up against me?" He straddled Kiba and pinned his arms above his head.

"If I wanted to win, yeah. You got the flag, Sasuke?"

Sasuke walked over to them. "I've got it." He threw it at Naruto, who caught it in his gloved hand.

Naruto scowled. "Hmph."

"Oh c'mon," said Kiba. "Don't be a sore loser."

"You're both traitors!" Pouting, Naruto started to get up off of his friend and, getting rid of the snowballs in his pockets, he headed toward the house.

"Naruto," Sasuke called to him. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"I'm not speaking to you!" Naruto shouted. "You and Kiba can go hang out or somethin' for a while. I'm gonna go find some real friends who won't betray me!"

When he was hit with yet another snowball, he stopped and turned around. Sasuke was behind him.

"You gave me your word," he said gently to Naruto, his eyes bright and warm. "I thought you never went back on your word."

"Fine." He stuffed his hands in his coat pockets. "What is it you want me to do?"

Sasuke took his time as closed the gap between them. He grabbed Naruto by the front of the coat and whispered the modest request into his ear.

Naruto smirked. "Is that all?"

Sasuke cupped his right cheek. "That's all I want."

"I think that can be arranged. Hey, what time is it?"

"A little after eleven," answered Sasuke. "I think Kiba's wandered off to find Ino."

"And did you ambush her, too?"

"We did," said Sasuke. "We weren't ashamed to do that to a woman."

"Oh, really?" Naruto laughed. Sasuke had a hand on his lower back as they walked to the house. "You, Kiba, and Ino. That's a threesome I never thought would happen."

Sasuke made a noise of disgust, even clucking his tongue.

Naruto watched him out of the corner of his eye. "Hey, Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Is that... really all you want?"

Sasuke nodded. "That's all. If you don't mind."

"Uh, I don't mind. We – Er. I don't usually do that, do I? So. Um. Do you like it?" Naruto asked. "I mean, that way?"

"I do. But I like it any way I can have it."

"Heh. Alright then. I will fulfill this contract once we're home, I guess. Unless you wanna do it now?"

Sasuke's hand moved to the backside of Naruto's head, ruffling the bit of hair peeking out from under the cap he had on. "I think I can wait. It's a little... cold."

"I think I've sobered up a bit."

"We'll have to remedy that once we're inside, won't we?"

"You sure you don't wanna drink? We really can stay here if you want to."

Sasuke shook his head in the negative, returning his hand to the small of Naruto's back. "Nope. I want to be able to remember everything that goes on tonight so that I can rub it in your face tomorrow."

"You wanna rub it in my face, eh? Savage! I still can't believe you sabotaged me. Two against one isn't very fair, y'know! I was expectin' it to end with just you and me. In a face off."

"Yeah, well. Let's just say I really wanted to win."

Naruto snorted. "You must want it pretty bad, eh?"

"You have no idea."

* * *

After Naruto was done going around complaining to anyone and everyone who'd listen that Kiba and Sasuke cheated, the four of them ended up at one of the Poker tables on the second floor. Naruto sat placidly in one of the chairs (he wasn't playing) with Sasuke in his lap. Sasuke had won several hands already, but it probably helped that he was one of the most sober people here. Naruto kept his arm around Sasuke's waist as he chatted with Ino, who was lying on the floor (she was really drunk). Kiba sat in the chair next to them, wearing a pair of sunglasses he'd stolen from one of the bedrooms. They were probably TenTen's. The others playing at the table were people Naruto had only just met tonight. Two of the guys had played capture the flag with them. One of them he didn't know at all, and he'd been staring at the both of them ever since he'd pulled Sasuke to sit in his lap.

"You two seem close," he commented to Sasuke while Naruto was still listening to Ino complain about her thong riding up her crack.

"We are," Sasuke replied, without looking up from his cards.

Naruto turned around to grin at the guy. "We're brothers," he said. "Can't you tell?"

"Oh," said the guy. Naruto thought his name was something like Derek-Chad-Ryan. "S'cool. I didn't know. Thought maybe you were gay or something."

Naruto laughed; Kiba snorted. Sasuke merely shook his head and Ino dragged herself into a sitting position. She'd let her hair fall out of her ponytail so that it hung in waves. He had to keep reminding her to pull her skirt down. Wasn't that Kiba's job? Not that Kiba was any better. Naruto was surprised he still had pants on.

Feeling happy suddenly, Naruto hid his face in Sasuke's shoulder, biting him through his sweater. Sasuke gave him a playful smack to his leg.

"We're all family," he heard Kiba's say. "This is my sister." Kiba grabbed Ino by the wrist and pulled her into his lap as she giggled and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"We're a very close family," she said.

Derek-Chad-Ryan seemed to get the hint he was being made fun of and didn't say anything else. Sasuke, being amazing at all things (even if he has to cheat to win at capture the flag), won the hand (a whopping $32 pot).

Sasuke turned his head, bringing their mouths close. "So what do you want to do next?" He checked his watch. "It's almost midnight."

"Dunno. There's karaoke in the basement?"

"I was thinking of going somewhere more private."

"Ah, I see." He smiled. "I think there's a balcony. I checked it out earlier and no one was there. Wanna go?"

"I do."

"Mmkay." He let Sasuke go and gave him a push to get off his lap so that someone new would take their place to play.

"Where are you two goin'?" asked Kiba. Ino was still in his lap, hanging her arm around Kiba's neck with her long legs splayed over the side of his.

"Just outside," Naruto answered. "S'almost midnight."

"Wow, is it that late already?" Ino asked, grabbing Kiba's wrist to check his watch.

"Don't forget we're doin' karaoke later," Kiba informed him.

"Duh, like I'd miss that," Naruto said as he got up and took hold of Sasuke's hand. "We'll be back, don't worry. I'm gonna have to see if I remember all the words to that Barenaked Ladies' song." He chuckled.

"Nooo, not that one," Kiba whined. "We were gonna do that one song, uuuh, what was it... the Nelly song."

"I don't remember us agreeing to this," said Naruto. "Which... whatever." He put his hand over Kiba's sunglasses, but Ino tried to bite at his fingers so he placed it on her forehead to keep her away. "We'll discuss when we get back. Sasuke wants us to have privacy for when we make out."

"You're so drunk," said Sasuke as he started to lead Naruto out of the room. "Let's go somewhere you can't hurt yourself or others."

"Bye, guys!" called Ino. "Happy New Year!"

Sasuke towed Naruto by the hand through the hallway, navigating the crowd of people chatting and drinking there. They even had to step over a few pairs of legs since people had camped out on the floor. The balcony on the front of the house is where they were headed (there was one on the back, too, but they'd have to go through the master bedroom, and last he heard, TenTen and Neji were... making use of it). The sliding door leading outside had a satin-y copperish-colored curtain in front of it. Naruto pushed it aside and unlocked the door.

They didn't bring jackets, but it wasn't that cold outside. The snow had stopped falling, but it covered everything - dusting the cars, the trees, and the shingles. He and Sasuke stood side by side against the railing, looking out at everything. It really was pretty. And quiet. Naruto leaned over the railing, setting his elbows on top of it after clearing away some of the snow.

"It's so peaceful, isn't it?" He murmured. "I like this. Maybe we shoulda talked about goin' to Switzerland. Don't they have lots of snow there?"

"They also have lots of snow at the North Pole," said Sasuke, "I'm surprised you don't want to go there."

"Ha ha. Very funny." Naruto chuckled. He rested his head against Sasuke's arm and sighed. "Have I reached my limit yet? Certain things are kinda blurry. I probably shouldn't have had those last two shots of that rum and...somethin'."

"You're getting there." Sasuke pressed his lips to the top of Naruto's head. "But I think Ino and Kiba are in worse shape."

"S'cause they don't know how to hold their liquor. I am a trained professional," he said, even though he slurred the word 'professional' so that it was unrecognizable as a word from the English language. "Hey, hey, Sasuke." He poked him. "If you tell someone your resolutions, do y'think they come true still?"

"I don't think that resolutions are like birthday wishes in that regard. I think they're more like wishes you have control over. Why? Do you already have a resolution in mind?"

Naruto blew out a breath of air, watching it mist up in front of him. "I think... to take things less seriously?"

"That seems unexpected," said Sasuke and then he lowered his voice, speaking more softly to him, "I want you to know, before you pass out on me, that this has easily been one of the best years of my life. One of the most fun and one of the most challenging."

Smiling goofily, Naruto lifted his face from Sasuke's arm. "Yeah?"

There was a light in Sasuke's eyes that made his insides feel warm.

"Please continue to put up with me," Sasuke said to him and kissed him on the forehead. "I appreciate your patience."

"Mm. Me, too." He stood up and put his arms around Sasuke's neck, tilting his head to the side. "How do they say Happy New Year's in Japanese?"

Sasuke smirked. "Akemashite omedetōgozaimasu."

"Uuuh. I'm not gonna remember that."

"I didn't figure," Sasuke replied and, very gently, he swept some of Naruto's hair behind an ear, making him sigh again. Sasuke took his face in both hands and kissed him on the forehead one more time. Heaving his own sigh, Sasuke then pressed his forehead to Naruto's. "I know you know that this is my first real relationship, so I apologize ahead of time when sometimes...if we fight... it - "

"I know," said Naruto. "I'll remind you. I'm not leavin' anyway. I'm permanently invested so long as you'll have me."

Sasuke put his arms around Naruto's waist. "I want you." He lifted his head, still holding onto Naruto's face. Affectionately, he traced Naruto's bottom lip with a thumb.

Naruto gave him a smug look. "Maybe you should do somethin' about it. It's got to be about time."

Sasuke checked his watch. "Just another minute."

"Y'know," Naruto started to say. "I may be slightly drunk, but you sure are a good lookin' guy."

Sasuke started to smile. "You really are drunk then."

"Shut up. I like how you look."

Sasuke squished his cheeks together. "Say that again."

"I schlike shaow youlook."

Sasuke snickered. "I hope even when we're old and deaf you can still say and do stupid things that make me laugh."

Naruto grinned, pushing his fingers into Sasuke's hair. "Me, too. You're almost as amusing as me. But not as amusing. I'm definitely funnier. You can be the smart one."

Sasuke let one of his hands drop, cupping one cheek while gazing at him tenderly. "You can be the patient, forgiving, good looking one that keeps me in line."

"You're all that, too," Naruto mumbled, slightly embarrassed by the compliments, and suddenly there was a large outcry from the house, telling them that the ball had dropped.

Sasuke leaned in, thumb smoothly tracing over his cheek before, tilting his head and pulling Naruto to him, he brought their lips together. It had been a while, and Naruto had forgotten how dizzying and addicting Sasuke's kisses could be. The warmth started in his lips and shot like tiny sparks down his limbs, reaching his fingertips before recollecting in his stomach and shooting up into his chest. Maybe a tiny volcano had just gone off in there. He moaned into the kiss though it had only just begun. Pressing his fingers into the back of Sasuke's head, he deepened their kiss. One of Sasuke's hands went to his waist to bring their bodies together. It felt like all the crap from the last few days - the tears, the doubts, the anger, sadness, and jealousy was absolved by this moment. It was the New Year, and it felt like the beginning of a new chapter. Like, maybe this year there would be changes, and they would be good ones because he'd get to experience them with Sasuke.

Sasuke's fingers started to track their way to the back of his neck. When the tip of his tongue touched and teased Naruto's, he smiled into the kiss because he felt Sasuke smiling, too.

"Don't smile when I'm trying to seriously kiss you," Sasuke whispered, breaking their kiss to nibble at his ear.

"Can't help it. It feels good. Feels like we're the only ones out here."

"Despite that loud, thumping music coming just a few feet behind us?"

"Ignore that," said Naruto. He groaned when Sasuke moved to his neck, sucking at a spot under his jaw. "It's just the soundtrack."

Naruto encircled his arms around Sasuke's waist. He began to move his hands toward Sasuke's butt, fitting them nicely into his back pockets. Every time one of them pulled away, the other followed, starting a new kiss - like they just couldn't get enough. He thought Sasuke looked so good like this, under the almost bluish reflection coming from the moonlight hitting the snow. The chill brought a flush to his pale cheeks, and the way Sasuke kept gazing at him... it made him want to go home so it could be just the two of them. Not that he wasn't having fun with everyone, but there were lots of other things he wouldn't mind doing right now - such as letting Sasuke collect on his request.

In the middle of another long kiss that had the both of them groping each other playfully, there came a sharp whistle - a catcall - and then a familiar female voice called to them from below.

"Oi, Uzumaki. Not to interrupt your makeout session, but... when the hell did you start making out with guys? Have we been gone that long?"

Shocked, Naruto stopped kissing Sasuke, his hands sliding out from under his boyfriend's sweater to peer over the railing. He spotted a group of three people trudging through the snow that covered the long uphill driveway. He gave one confused/excited/surprised look to Sasuke and then glanced back at the three people who'd stopped to look up at them from the yard.

"Shit," he said and, giving Sasuke one more quick peck to the cheek, hopped over the railing. "I'll be right back."

"Naruto!" Sasuke called after him, probably thinking Naruto was about to break his neck.

Unable to stop now anyway, Naruto slid down the slanted side of the roof, nearly slipping off and tripping over the gutter in his hurry to get to his old friends. Conveniently, the large mound of snow was there to keep him from falling off the roof and killing himself. He jumped onto it, skidding his way down with only a slight stumble at the bottom. He saw the pretty blond woman and her brother with the brown spiked up hair... and then there was the shortest of all three - his auburn hair making for a shaggy mop underneath his ratty-looking mossy green skull cap.

"Gaara!" He cried happily before launching himself into his friend, taking him down into the snow as he rolled them both back and forth. It ended with Naruto lying half on top of him, and Gaara greeting him with nothing more than a slight lift of a thin eyebrow. "What the hell are you doin' here?" He sounded out of breath. "Why didn't y'tell me you were comin'?" He hugged his friend, burying his face in Gaara's neck while taking hold of the front of his coat and shaking him. "You bastard! Where have you been?"

He felt himself abruptly being picked up by the collar as Kankurou dragged him to his feet.

"Naruto, you idiot, you aren't even wearing your coat? More importantly," all three of the siblings glanced up to the second story balcony where Sasuke still stood, watching them, "Who is that?" Kankurou asked rudely. "And why are you making out with him?"

Naruto, with Kankurou continuing to grip him by the collar, gazed at Sasuke and offered a slight wave. He pointed and shouted excitedly up at his boyfriend. "This is Gaara! And Kankurou. And Temari!"

Gaara was staring up at Sasuke curiously.

"Gaara," Naruto said to him. "This is Sasuke Uchiha. He's... my boyfriend? Surprise! Bet y'didn't see that one comin', did ya?"

"He's your what-what now?" Temari asked, taking Naruto by the other side of his collar until he was pretty much being lifted off of the ground. "No, seriously. Who is he? I can't quite see him from here. Is this a joke? You're drunk."

"Well, yeah, but I'm also being serious," Naruto replied. "It's, uh, a bit of a story, I guess, but yeah. We've been together a year almost. So, um, why are you guys here? Why didn't you tell me you were comin' into town? This whole week's been about the ghosts of Christmases past, I swear!"

Gaara's gaze slid slowly from Sasuke to Naruto. "We wanted it to be a surprise."

"Heh," said Kankurou. "Turns out we're the ones who're surprised. So, what are you, gay now?"

"Kankurou," Gaara's tone was sharp. "I'm sure Naruto will explain when he feels like it."

Temari and Kankurou dropped him at the same time.

"Well," said Gaara as he straightened Naruto's shirt collar for him, "Let's go inside. I want to meet this... Sasuke."

"Of course, yeah!" Naruto threw his arm around Gaara's neck to usher him toward the front door. Although, when he looked up at the balcony again, Sasuke had disappeared.

* * *

Maybe Naruto hadn't been downstairs in a while, but... where the hell did all these people come from? Weaving their way through all the bodies proved especially difficult. There were a few balloons being bounced around. The music was so loud, you really couldn't hear yourself speak, and now that almost everyone was wasted, no one had any inhibitions about dancing. The four of them ended up in the kitchen. Kankurou and Naruto got to work on the drinks. Someone was pulling out a tray of colorful Jell-o shots from the refrigerator and offered them some, so Naruto grabbed a few. He handed one to Gaara and another to Temari. Kankurou had grabbed his own.

"Cheers!" Naruto shouted, clinking his plastic shot cup with Gaara's. "Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year," Gaara replied, waiting for Naruto to swallow his before he swallowed his own.

"So, where's Sasuke?" Temari asked. "God, I don't recognize any of these people. Where's TenTen anyway?"

Naruto laughed as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "She's, uh, indisposed."

"Oh." Temari grinned. "Lucky girl. At least someone's getting laid tonight. That's hard to do when you're towing around two brothers. By the way," she took a step closer and tugged at the front of Naruto's shirt. "You look really handsome tonight. Too bad you're taken or maybe I'd try seducing you."

Naruto blinked first and then smiled widely. "Really? Wait, I mean, no. I respect you as a woman."

"That's too bad," she said. "So, really. Where's this Sasuke?"

Naruto shrugged. "Dunno, but we'll probably run into him. Kiba's here, too. And Ino." He scowled suddenly. "Hey, you didn't ever tell me about Haku."

"Haku?" she repeated.

"Yeah."

"What about him?" she asked.

Naruto put a finger to his lips. "I... don't remember right now, but I feel like that's important."

"Okay, maybe I shouldn't have let you take those shots." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Afterward, she ruffled his hair affectionately. "It really is good to see you, and you're looking... so happy."

"Maybe 'cause he knows he's getting laid tonight," said Kankurou. "So, Naruto. Who's the top in your relationship? You or Sasuke?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and as Gaara had remained rather quiet, he threw an arm around his friend's shoulders. "That would fall under none of your damn business, Kankurou, but at least one thing hasn't changed since the last time we saw each other. At least I get laid."

"Who's getting laid?" Sasuke appeared at his other side, nearly giving him a heart attack.

"Wow, where did you come from? You're like Batman!" Naruto said while putting one hand over his heart.

"Upstairs," he replied. "I decided to use the stairs instead of jumping off the roof."

"Heh." Naruto rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Sorry. Guess I got excited. I suppose we should start the introductions? Sasuke, this is Temari, Kankurou, and," he ripped off Gaara's skull cap, "This is Gaara. Everybody, this is Sasuke."

The three siblings all looked at Sasuke, each one wearing a unique expression. None of them said anything right away, but then Temari did give a low whistle.

"You're so good looking," she complimented Sasuke as if the notion shocked her. "Is he the one dressing you, Naruto? No wonder you aren't in a ratty pair of jeans and a hoodie. Thank God you've found someone who can take care of you. I was worried when I moved that you'd be a slob forever!"

"Hey! Uncalled for. I can take care of myself..." He shared a look with Sasuke. "For the most part. Gaara, what do you think? Don't you think Sasuke's a hot piece of ass?"

"Naruto," said Sasuke. "You're embarrassing yourself."

"Well," Gaara said slowly, his eyes shifting from Naruto to Sasuke. "You always have dated good looking women."

"When y'say it like that, it makes me sound shallow. I haven't dated that many people. You were there in high school. Most of the girls wouldn't even give me the time of day."

"That's not entirely how I remember it," remarked Gaara, raising an eyebrow. "Although, now I have to wonder if you were also checking out the boys, too."

"Shut up, don't even go there." Naruto hugged him closer with his one arm. "Considering how much time we spent together, y'know I never tried to grab your junk."

"What about me?" asked Kankurou. "I see. I'm not good looking enough for you. And here I always thought it was our sister you were after..." He winked and, before Naruto could even go for his throat to strangle him, he darted off into the crowd, feigning like he knew someone.

"What a bastard," Naruto said and, glancing at Temari, he felt himself blushing. "Th-that's not true, you know."

"That's not what you've told me," said Sasuke, smiling at him.

"Traitor!" Naruto pointed a finger at him. Sasuke grabbed for it. "Don't tell them anything!"

"Fine. Your secret's safe with me. By the way, Ino and Kiba have already gone to the basement to put their name in for karaoke. I'll leave you to catch up with Gaara. Come find us whenever you're ready." He leaned in to kiss Naruto on the lips and then headed toward the basement stairway after saying goodbye to everyone else.

"Weird," said Temari, crossing her arms against her chest as she leaned against the counter. "A hot guy just kissed you. You smiled when he did it. This is for real? Gaara, what are you thinking? You're being awfully quiet."

Naruto still had his arm around Gaara. "This isn't... weird for you, is it?" He asked him. "I'm not gonna suddenly start comin' onto you if that's what you're worried about."

Gaara narrowed his eyes, looking offended by the question. "Why would I think that?"

"Uuh... I dunno. It's just, we haven't seen each other in years, and...I mean. I'll answer any questions you might have. Unfortunately, I'm kinda drunk, though, so... are you staying in town for a while?"

"We are. But we can talk about that later. Temari heard about the party from a friend who said you'd be here. We all wanted to see you."

Naruto started to wibble a bit. "Gaara." He pulled him into a full hug and dry-sobbed into his shoulder. "I've missed youuuu."

Gaara gave him an awkward pat on the back. "Me, too. Now, what's this about karaoke?"

* * *

So after they finally ran into Kankurou again, the group decided to join the others in the basement, and just as they were walking into the room, Ino was dancing (yes, dancing, with actual choreography that she'd probably stolen from Just Dance 3) to Cascada's "Every Time We Touch." The hilarious thing was... even though she was obviously drunk and so was everyone else, she was really good.

"Well, shit," he said.

The basement was this large rectangular space, mostly open aside from a walled-off bedroom near a utility room. But it was completely finished, with carpet and large entertainment center, pool table, fish tank. And there had been a platform stage set up near the karaoke machine. It had a large flatscreen that displayed the lyrics and some computerized dancers in the background. Naruto spotted Kiba at the front of the stage dancing like an idiot. Sasuke was not anywhere near the stage as he seemed to have gotten himself involved in a game of pool that had apparently attracted the attention of a small crowd.

"Attention whore," Naruto muttered, though he was smiling.

He led the way over to Kiba, not wanting to distract Sasuke from whatever he was doing it - probably being a pool shark. When Kiba spotted him, he waved excitedly until he saw who he'd brought. By then, Ino had finished her song, and she was skipping off the stage, tossing aside the microphone to some girl in a sparkly silver dress.

"Oh my God, Naruto! Where have you been!" She cried, running over to him and jumping into his arms.

Naruto chuckled. "That was quite the show you put on. You sounded great."

Then she seemed to notice Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou.

"Hi Ino," said Temari. "Long time no see. Cute dress."

"Wow, thanks. Gosh, we haven't seen you guys in... ages. I bet Naruto about had a heart attack!" She went and gave Temari a hug, and then Kankurou and, despite the fact he froze up a bit, she gave one to Gaara as well.

Kiba was close behind. "Yo," he said, eyeing Gaara warily until Naruto smacked him on the back of the head. "What? I didn't say anything!"

"I knew what you were thinkin'," said Naruto. "Play nice."

"Kiba," said Gaara. "Nice sunglasses. Are they for women?"

Naruto laughed despite himself.

"Shut up, Naruto," Kiba growled. "So what are you doin' here, Gaara? I thought you were in Australia livin' with the pygmies or somethin'."

"I'm moving back," said Gaara. "At least for a while."

"Wait, really?" Naruto put his hand on Gaara's shoulder. "Are you for real movin' back here? Like, in town? Where are you livin'? Oh God, you should live with Sasuke and me... wait," he glanced at Sasuke - although he was momentarily distracted by how good Sasuke's butt looked as he leaned forward to take what looked to be a rather complicated shot.

Kiba sniggered and pushed right underneath Naruto's chin, making his jaw snap closed.

"Pervert," he told Naruto. "Quit ogling Sasuke's ass and finish your sentence."

"Oh, right." He had the decency to blush. "I guess I was gonna say that I should ask Sasuke first."

"Oh yeah, Sasuke's gonna love that," Kiba said sarcastically, watching as Kankurou and Temari both went to the pool table to observe Sasuke's game.

"Don't worry about it," said Gaara. "I'll be staying with Kankurou in an apartment."

"Ah, alright. I dunno what to say, this is... so cool."

Kiba said something under his breath again, but Ino punched him in the arm.

"Let's go root for Sasuke," she said. "Your song should be up soon. Naruto are you comin'? You should put in for a song, too! Maybe we could do a duet!"

"Yeah, I'll think about it," he told her as he rubbed the back of his head. He was left alone with Gaara, and figuring he'd only be a distraction for Sasuke (and Naruto already knew he was going to win anyway), he and Gaara went to sit on the end of a large, comfy looking corner sectional sofa. They were both watching the pool table as they took a seat next to one another. Naruto's ass felt like it was being sucked into the cushion and he groaned. "This is so comfortable! This is even better than our bed!"

"So, you and Sasuke live together?" Gaara asked.

"Uh yeah, for a while now," - although then he got distracted again by the girl in the silvery sparkly dress as she took the stage to sing Pussycat Doll's "When I Grow Up" mostly because... it seemed if there had been a stripper pole on the stage, she would've been clinging onto it.

"You're easily distracted. At least some things haven't changed." Gaara stretched his arm out across the back of the sofa, behind Naruto's head.

"If she starts makin' out with some of the girls in the front row, my head may explode." Naruto rubbed his face. "Wow, this has been some party." He properly turned his attention to Gaara. "You should've come earlier! You missed a good game of capture the flag. I coulda used you on my team. Kiba and Sasuke ganged up on me, so my team ended up losin'."

"We had to make a couple of stops first. Plus, Temari drives like an old woman when it snows."

"Ha, maybe that's a good thing. I got into a car accident, like, less than a month ago 'cause the weather was shit that day."

"A car accident?" Gaara's brow furrowed. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I just got banged up a bit. I guess it was sorta scary. Though I think Sasuke freaked out more about it than I did. You shoulda seen his face when he came into the hospital room."

"You had go to go the hospital for it? It was that serious?" Gaara grabbed a hold of his face and turned his head left and right. "You look okay to me."

"Ha." He batted Gaara's hands away. "It was just a few bruises on my face and... anyway, I'm fine now. Stop fussin' over me. I already have Sasuke for that."

Gaara frowned. "So how did you and Sasuke... get together? I'm a little confused, Naruto."

"Yeah, I can imagine. The short of it is that, uh, well... I was at Starbuck's after I'd taken a half day from work 'cause it was cold and wet and blah. Um, Sasuke came in and... it was busy so he had nowhere to sit. I offered him my seat, we talked and joked about shit. He was so cool I wanted to keep talkin' to him. We went to dinner and had some drinks and then I went over to his house and - "

Gaara put a hand up. "You can spare me the details."

"No. I'm not that easy. He didn't try anything. We were just hangin' out, but I guess. Well, he told me he was gay, and... I dunno how to describe it, but I just had this feelin' that I liked him in a way that was, uh, more than friendly, so I agreed to a date... and, yeah. Haven't looked back since."

"Hm. You always did fall in love easily," said Gaara.

"That's not true," Naruto argued, slapping Gaara on his thigh.

"Well, lust," Gaara corrected. "So, you have sex with guys now?"

"No, not guys. But.. Sasuke, yeah. We, er. Yeah."

Gaara went quiet for a while. As he let him absorb this bit of information, Naruto's gaze wandered over to Sasuke, who was waiting his turn. He happened to catch Naruto's eye. Naruto smiled at him and mouthed: 'Show off,' but suddenly Kiba slid up against Sasuke's side, saying something into his ear as he placed an arm around his shoulders.

Gaara noticed. "Kiba and Sasuke seem to get along well."

"Don't take it personally." Naruto gave him a consoling pat on the thigh. "Sasuke had a better first impression than you ever got with Kiba. Do you remember that time you stole that motorcycle? Oh man did Kiba hate your guts after that."

"But I let you have the helmet, and there was only one."

Naruto grinned. "See, you were always such a good friend."

"What did you mean with what you said earlier? About ghosts...?"

"Oh, shit, you aren't gonna believe this, but Shion showed up yesterday... or well, this past week... and wanted to get dinner."

"You went? Was Sasuke okay with that?"

"Why do people always ask it that way? Yeah, I went. We dated for three years! Well, actually," he was back to watching Sasuke again, and, as predicted, he made the winning shot. Everyone clapped and went to shake his hand, even the loser. Kiba and Ino were jumping on top of him. "...Sasuke wanted me to go," he continued. "Since he knew it woulda been a dick move not to. He always tries to make me keep doin' the right thing. Even when I have doubts. I..." He turned to Gaara, expression serious, "I love him, y'know? Isn't that weird? I am fuckin' hardcore in love with another guy, Gaara. Never would've expected that, right? When we were teenagers and... shit sucked so bad. After Mom died," he stopped to sigh. "Heh... I've always said to Sasuke what a good friend you were to me, so he's been saying he wants to meet you some day, and now you're here!" He felt like he was getting teary-eyed so he wiped at his eyes, "I'm excited for the two of you to hang out and... hopefully become friends? I wanna hear all about what you've been up to and - "

"It's okay to breathe between sentences," Gaara told him and actually smiled. "There's time to catch up. There's time for Sasuke and I to get to know one another. Even if I'm... slightly wary. He's far too good looking to be interested in you. Maybe he's after something else."

"What?" asked Naruto, laughing. "My money? Trust me, he has way more than I do!"

"Is that so? Then what is it he sees in you?"

"I wonder that sometimes, too," Sasuke said, appearing in front of them, his hands in his pockets.

"Did you win your game?" Naruto asked him. "Y'pool shark."

"You know I did," Sasuke answered.

"How much?"

"Fifty bucks," he answered, shrugging modestly.

Naruto smiled at him. "You could get a few lapdances with money like that."

"Are you offering?" Sasuke grinned right back.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Gaara's not gonna offer, so you'd be stuck with me, yeah. Though that girl in the silver dress looked like she might be more than willing, too."

"I'd hoped by now you would've realized women don't do it for me," said Sasuke.

"I was startin' to wonder about that. Wanna sit with us? I can make you a spot or you can sit in my lap." He waggled his eyebrows. "Come. Meet Gaara. He's a ginger. Pity him."

Gaara snorted. Naruto scooted over to the side, grabbed for Sasuke's hand, and pulled him down so that he was sitting between himself and Gaara.

"Gaara's moving back here," Naruto told Sasuke.

"Is that so?" Sasuke politely asked.

"Yeah." Gaara shrugged. "I missed experiencing all four seasons."

"Sasuke lived in England for a while. Maybe you both can talk about bein' world travelers and stuff."

"You lived in England?" Gaara asked.

"It was for work."

"What kind of work?"

"I helped organize some summer music festivals. Then I got transferred to Chicago. Naruto was one of the first people I met here. I'm sure by now he's told you the story."

"He did, but I'm curious, Sasuke," Gaara smirked at Naruto. "What do you see in him?"

"Why does everyone always ask that?!" Naruto threw his hands in the air. "What is so wrong with me?"

They ignored his tantrum.

"He mostly cleans up after himself," said Sasuke, "And... he's affectionate. And loyal. Like a Labrador."

Gaara nodded. "I know what you mean."

"I don't get what you two are sayin' at all. I need a drink. Do either of you want anything?"

"No." They answered him at the same time and as he got up, he heard Sasuke ask a few things about Australia and living there, so he thought it was safe to leave them alone. There was a wet bar in the other corner of the room, so Naruto went to grab another drink and another shot, and by then, Kiba was on stage, so Naruto wandered over there to chat with Ino, Kankurou, and Temari.

"So when are you going to sing, Naruto?" Ino prodded him in the chest.

"Hmm. I guess I could sign up, yeah? I left Gaara and Sasuke to get to know each other. Neither has mentioned anything homicidal, so I guess that means they're gettin' along?"

"I'd be more worried about Kiba and Gaara than Sasuke and Gaara. At least Sasuke and Gaara are mostly the... quiet types."

"Those are the types you have to be worried about," Kankurou interjected.

"Don't talk that way about your brother," scolded Temari. "I have to admit. Even though he is a guy and all, Sasuke seems out of your league, Naruto. I've never seen someone play pool so well. Did I also mention he's really good looking?"

"Yeah, Sasuke's good at everything. He's a genius."

"At least it means he's the perfect complement to you," said Kankurou. "Since you're such a dumbass."

"Har har," said Naruto but he jumped on Kankurou and put him in a headlock. "I've only gotten stronger since the last time y'saw me, Kankurou. So whether I'm a dumbass or not, I can definitely beat you up. It's not like when I was 15!"

"Okay, okay," grunted Kankurou. "I'm old now, so you have to be careful with me. I may break a hip!"

"Hey, you're not a whole lot older than me!" Naruto let him go so that he could watch Kiba, who was singing to a 3Oh!3 song with a rather animated display of moves that made him burst out into a fit of laughter. "What the hell is he doin' up there? I think I'm scarred."

"If you think you can do better," said Ino. "Why don't you go up there? Sasuke already did."

"What the fuck? He did? What a bastard!" He glared over at Sasuke, but he wasn't paying him any attention. "I'll sing. Do they have the binder over there?" He asked, already leaving everyone behind to go search for it so that he could pick out his first song.

"What are you gonna sing?" Ino called after him.

Naruto glanced back at her over his shoulder. "One of Sasuke's favorites, obviously."


	9. Chapter 9

By the time Naruto's turn came around, let's just say he was good and hammered, so with his best friend Kiba beside him, he was ready to do the damn thing. Sasuke, Gaara, Temari, Kankurou, and Ino were all sitting together on the sectional sofa. Naruto was happy (okay, giddy is more like it) to see that Gaara and Sasuke had seemed to take an interest in each other. Well, at least they were talking. He'd almost been expecting some sort of hostile action, but they were both so mild-mannered that he supposed there was nothing for them to be bothered over. Truth be told, Naruto was a little worried one or the other might get... kind of insecure, but Sasuke had said he was going to stop getting jealous, and Gaara, well, it took a lot to rile him. Plus, even when he'd been dating Shion, Gaara hadn't ever acted like Kiba and talked trash about her. Gaara probably just trusted that Naruto knew what the hell he was doing. He'd always been nonjudgmental, and Naruto'd always liked that about him.

"Dude, are you surprised Gaara and Sasuke are gettin' along so far?" Kiba asked when he saw where Naruto'd been looking. Kiba placed an arm around his shoulders. "It kinda annoys the crap outta me. Thought Sasuke'd be on my side and hate the little bugger."

Naruto turned and glared at him. "You don't hate Gaara, shut up. Are we gonna do this or not? I don't wanna lose my ability to channel all the blond party girls of the world."

"Haha, yeah." He gave Naruto a shove toward the microphones. "Sasuke sure likes some gay shit."

"Yes," agreed Naruto. "Yes, he does like some _gay _shit." He signaled to the guy that he was ready; the music started and the lyrics began to scroll down the screen.

They both grabbed their mics, and Naruto took in a deep, exaggerated breath before looking out onto his (intoxicated) audience. His gaze swept to the couch, where he grinned at Sasuke, who was watching, and likely anticipating eminent embarrassment. He smiled at Gaara, too, and gave him a wink as Kiba nudged him in the ribs to begin singing. He affected a sort of saucy Valley girl voice as he swished his hips back and forth like he'd seen many women do in clubs.

He smashed his mouth against the microphone: "Saw you leanin' against that old record ma_chine_. Saw the name of your band written on the mar_quee_. It's a full moon tonight so we gettin' rowdy, Yeah, we gettin' rowdy, get-get-gettin' rowdy."

Kiba followed: "Feelin' like I'm a high school-er, sippin' on a warm wine cool-er."

Naruto chimed in as he cupped his nonexistent breasts. "Hot 'cause the party don't stop, I'm in a crop top like I'm workin' at Hoo_ters_. We been keepin' it PG, but I wanna get a little fri_sky_," he grabbed Kiba by the wrist, spun him around and smacked his ass. "Come gimme some of that, yum like a lollipop, let me set you free!"

They had a dance break during the chorus where they both presented their backs (and butts) to the audience and wiggled them frantically - each looking over their own shoulder to see how they looked when they did it. He kept cracking up during the lyrics because Kiba seemed a little too into it, much to Ino's delight apparently since he could hear her howling with laughter in the corner. In fact, Kiba was so into it, he hogged all of the second verse and Naruto had to jump over to cover his mouth.

"Feelin' like a saber tooth ti-gurr," he clawed the air, "Sippin' on a warm Budweis_er_, touch me - " (here he might have inappropriately grabbed his crotch area) "and gimme that rush, better pack a toothbrush, gonna pull an all-night_er_."

Kiba shoved him out of the spotlight. "We been keepin' it Ko_sher_, But I wanna get it on fo' _sure_." Surprising Naruto completely, he yanked him by the collar, shoved him toward a stool and took advantage of Naruto after he'd lost his balance by dryhumping his ass, "Come gimme some of that, yum like a lollipop. Baby don't be scurred!"

Even though he was dying of laughter, Naruto chanced a glance at Sasuke, who was simply shaking his head at them. There was almost nothing better in life than being able to embarrass Sasuke. Naruto put his hand to Kiba's forehead in order to push him off. He made a show of pointing at Sasuke when they both sang the chorus:

_C'mon 'cause I know what I liiike,  
And you're looking just like my type.  
Let's go for it just for toniiight.  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon.  
Now don't even try to deny,  
We're both going home satisfiiiied._

(A thrust of the hips _might_ have occurred to punctuate this suggestion.)

_Let's go for it just for toniiiight.  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon._

Kiba took the first half of the bridge, Naruto the second, and then, together, they repeated the chorus, bowing to much applause and catcalling by the end. Ino ran to them, nearly tripping in her treacherous looking pumps to jump onto the both of them.

"Oh god, that was so terrible to watch," she cried, hugging them. "But I could _not_ stop laughing! And you should've seen Sasuke's face when Kiba started humping you. Oh my _God_ I think I wet myself!"

"Yeah, that was definitely the effect we were going for," said Naruto, setting her back down on the floor.

"I dunno. I was really feelin' it." Kiba scratched the back of his head uncertainly.

"Yeah, no shit, dude. I thought you were gonna try to rape me up there." Naruto lightly socked him near the shoulder.

"It woulda only been for artistic purposes if I did."

"Brute," he returned with a smile, "At least buy a guy a drink first."

Sasuke and Gaara decided to approach them.

"I'm thinking that you don't need any more drinks after seeing your... performance up there," Sasuke said to him. At least he looked amused.

"Aaah, I've reached my limit?" Naruto grabbed him by the front of his sweater and, pulling him over, smashed their lips together as he threaded his fingers into his boyfriend's hair.

"You're asking for it." Gently, Sasuke pushed him away. "I suppose that was more low-key than what it could've been."

"I could always go up again and do a little Eminem, but ha ha, hell yeah! What do you think? Would you sign Kiba and me?"

"Maybe only if he wants to lose his job," said Gaara.

"_Gaara_," Naruto whined. "You're s'posed to be on my side. What did Temari and Kankurou think? Hey, where are they?" He noticed they weren't on the couch anymore or anywhere in the basement for that matter.

Sasuke smoothed his hair out of his eyes. "I think they went for more drinks, but you, Naruto Uzumaki, you have had enough."

"Mah, Sasuke," he complained and grabbed for his hips, making Sasuke's eyebrow arch.

"You're suddenly very touchy feely," Sasuke observed. "Maybe someone slipped something into your drink, or should I say one of the many drinks you've had tonight?"

"Yeah, it was probably you. I already told ya you don't have to drug me anymore to get me in your bed. I'm a sure thing." Naruto smirked as he wound his arms around Sasuke's neck. He tilted his head to the side, grinning mischievously. "Didn't ya listen to my song? The both of us are supposed to go home satisf~ied."

Sasuke shook his head, covering Naruto's face with a hand and shoving him away. He turned to Gaara. "Did you really miss this?"

"Looks like you've got your hands full," Gaara agreed. "Maybe you should take him home."

"What? The party's just started!" Naruto grabbed him by the sleeve and tugged him over so that he could put his arms around Gaara and Sasuke at the same time. "And you," he said to the red-head, "How will I know you won't just disappear on me tomorrow? I want y'to stay and hang out with me more and get to know Sasuke 'cause I'm gonna have his babies one day."

"Okay, on that note," said Sasuke, grabbing for his hand. "I think this one is ready to be put to bed before he says or does anything more to further embarrass himself."

"We're used to it, Sasuke," Ino said (she and Kiba had been making out a little up until then, so it was surprising she'd even been listening). "I think Kiba and I are going to grab a room here if that's okay. TenTen can take us home tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked her.

"I don't think we'll stay much longer anyway," Gaara told Naruto. "We only came to see you. Let Sasuke take you home, and we'll hang out when you've recovered from your hangover."

"M'fine," Naruto said, swatting him playfully. Then, leaning in, he gave Gaara a big kiss on the cheek before leaning back again to slap the side of his face. "Was good to see you. I missed ya, _brah_."

"For the record," Gaara said. "I'm not gay, so save the kisses for Sasuke."

"Haha, I will. I've saved up more than kisses for him! You should hear what this guy wanted for winnin' the capture the flag game. He wants me to - " But before he could finish, Sasuke covered his mouth.

"Bye everyone," Sasuke said as he tried to drag a protesting Naruto up the stairs and through the drunken crowd on the first floor.

It was a slightly dysfunctional departure because when Sasuke went to go find their coats, Naruto ended up wandering off into the great room, where he introduced himself to every person he came across, even people he already knew. He might've even danced a little. Perhaps on top of a coffee table with a few other drunks. He ended up doing that until Temari and Kankurou happened to pass by. He jumped on top of them, having just enough time to hug them goodbye before Sasuke pulled him away from the dance floor. Sasuke put his coat on him and ushered him out the front door - almost having to carry Naruto outside.

"Feels good out," he murmured as Sasuke continued to lead him by the hand. He opened Naruto's car door for him before getting in on his side and making sure Naruto buckled up.

"Here, Stella. I grabbed a bottle of water for you while you were busy getting your groove back."

Naruto took it and smiled affectionately. "You're such a good boyfriend. I think I'll let you get in my pants."

"I think you would let anyone in your pants tonight."

"Not true," Naruto argued, playing with the door locks.

"No?" Sasuke asked good-humoredly as he had to do some expert maneuvering to get around some of the cars.

"'Course not. Tonight, I'm only fuckin' you," he said. "Like that... Enrique Iglesias song, y'know which one I mean? Except, it's the unedited version?" And then he started playing with the dials on the radio to see if he could find it, but Sasuke slapped his hands away before he could break something. "'Cause toniiight I'm fuckin' you! Or, reverse rather. Tonii~ight you're fuckin' me!"

"You must be very clever to have come up with all of that on the spur of the moment," Sasuke commented.

"I am. Very clever. I'm preparin' myself for your request fulfillment."

"I think you should leave the _preparation_ to me." Sasuke smirked at him.

Naruto laughed. "You're funny."

"I'm glad you can still get excited about having my fingers up your ass," Sasuke said dryly.

"Me, too!" Naruto beamed. "I'll try not to crack jokes when you do it this time, too. Ah, I said crack. I ruined it already."

"Yes. Don't promise the impossible."

"I'll be good, I promise," Naruto replied with confidence.

"I have no doubts about that." Sasuke grabbed for his hand and squeezed it affectionately.

Naruto took the hand and brought it to his lips to kiss. "You make me happy, Sasuke Uchiha. Thank you for this past year. I had fun."

"I suppose you're happy to have your Gaara back. I hope you won't forget about me."

"Never!" Naruto cried and when he kissed Sasuke's hand again he said it more softly. "Never."

"Shall we go home then?" Sasuke asked as they came to the end of TenTen's long, winding driveway and reached the main road.

"We shall! Get me home so I can rock y'world, bitch!"

Sasuke shook his head. "You have a way with words, Naruto. Like no one I've ever met."

"S'funny. When you say stuff like that _I_ end up comin' all over the sheets." He brought Sasuke's hand to his mouth and licked at one of the spaces between his fingers.

"That's because you're a dirty bitch." Sasuke gave him a half-smile.

"You're fuckin' right I am," said Naruto. "Plus it's been days so I'm horny as hell. Get me home and fuck me already, Saasukeee!"

"Hn. As you wish."

"Ha. How very Princess Bride of you."

* * *

About a mile from the apartment, since Naruto was moaning about having the munchies, Sasuke stopped at the gas station (the same one Naruto had walked to the other night) to let him pick out a few snacks. Naruto dragged Sasuke up and down the aisles by the hand as he handled all the bags of chips and beef jerky and various candy bars that caught his interest.

"So much for having gone to the gym today," Sasuke said.

"Shh. I'll go every day this week, but I have got a serious craving for somethin' salty."

"Maybe you're pregnant." Sasuke nudged him in the shoulder with his shoulder.

Naruto looked up from the bag of BBQ chips to smile at Sasuke. "That would be cool. We'll have to think of names. Do you think they sell pregnancy tests here?"

"Not for men, no," Sasuke replied.

"Male seahorses can do it, so why can't I?"

Sasuke stared at him a moment and then grabbed the chips out of his hand. "We're getting these. What else do you want? Do you need some Coke?" He towed Naruto over to the refrigerated section and let him pick out a bottle of pop.

"Oh," said Naruto, stopping them both by the shelves that displayed all the snack cakes. "Let's get these, too. I want donuts for the mornin'."

"Fine, we'll get that, too." Sasuke snatched the bag of chocolate frosted donuts. "I don't know how you can eat all this processed food. It tastes terrible."

"Hey, there are other things that taste terrible, but I still put them in my mouth."

"'Them'?" Sasuke questioned, but Naruto didn't give him time to dwell on it as he led him to the register. He went to grab his wallet out of his back pocket when he realized it wasn't there. "God, what is with me and my wallet these days?"

"It's fine. I think I can afford your junk food. You paid for dinner, after all."

"Yeah, but I had a gift card." Naruto pouted. "How 'bout I make you breakfast tomorrow?"

"What, you mean bring me some donuts?"

"Nooo," said Naruto, watching while his boyfriend paid the cashier. "I"ll make you eggs and bacon and stuff."

"Stuff, eh?" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto held the door open for him. "Uh huh. _Stuff_."

"I like the sound of that," said Sasuke as they walked to the car. "I wouldn't mind getting a little _stuff_ tonight, too."

"Oh, you'll get some stuff alright," Naruto replied, getting into the car. "If you're good, you might get double stuffed." Then he started laughing at his own joke.

"See, now you just took it too far and ruined it." Sasuke leaned over and flicked him in the forehead.

"Hey, Sasuke? Have you ever been double stuffed, like, for real?"

They were at a stoplight; the look Sasuke gave him was beyond comical.

"I know you're drunk," he said to Naruto, "So I'm going to pretend you didn't ask me that."

"I'm only curious. I was thinkin' that'd have to hurt a lot. Plus, y'know, what's the preparation for it?"

"Why, are you interested? I'm sure I could call a friend over."

Naruto smirked at him while leaning his head against the window. "One of your friends, or one of my friends?"

Sasuke shot him a half-glare. "Not funny."

"I was only kiddin'. Sasuke, my friends are all straight. They do not wanna bang me."

"It's debatable," said Sasuke. However, at least he was smiling. It was snowing again, so he turned on the windshield wipers.

"So, what did you think of Gaara? Not that that's related to what we were just sayin' about my friends wantin' to bang me. I thought you were very polite. I'm proud. I never woulda thought he was gonna show up tonight. Ah, and now you've met Temari, too."

"He seemed like a good guy. I trust your judgment when it comes to people, so I didn't expect any less."

Naruto hummed, mouth scrunching to the side to conceal another large smile. He liked that Sasuke trusted his opinion on people. "I think it's cool he'll be livin' here. We have a lot of catchin' up to do. Although, I'm sure Kiba will have a lot to say about it."

"He might. He's probably worried he won't get to spend enough time with you, or that Gaara will replace him as your best friend."

"But you're my best friend, too, Sasuke." Sasuke glanced at him and then back at the road. "Even though you ambushed me."

Sasuke's thumb tapped against the steering wheel. "How long are you going to go on about that?"

"It's fine," said Naruto. "After all, you must've thought it was the only way to get me to do _that_."

"We don't have to do it if you hate it that much."

Naruto sighed. "It's not that I _hate_ it. It's just weird. I like when _you_ do it, but if it's me... it feels... I dunno. How do I say it makes me feel like a girl without it sounding offensive?"

"But you like it when I do it," Sasuke stated.

"Fuck yeah, I do."

"Am I a girl?"

"No, definitely not. I mean, I get the full view of all your bits and pieces when you do it, so you're not a girl. No."

"Hm."

"I dunno honestly. It's just... uuh. I have no idea."

Sasuke took hold of his hand. "Maybe it'll grow on you."

"Kinda like bein' double stuffed," and on a whim, Naruto ducked because he knew Sasuke would take a swat at him, which he did.

"I'll show _you_ double stuffed," Sasuke threatened.

Naruto chuckled. "Hey, if it's you, I'm willin' to try anything at least once, so if you can grow a second penis, I'm all for it."

"I'll look into it. I'm sure there are other methods we could come up with."

"What, like a dildo? There's no way your cock and a dildo are gonna fit in _my_ ass. It's not well-used enough."

"I can help with that," said Sasuke, sparing him a cocky look.

"Maybe I should just bottom, like, the next month. Would that be good for you?"

"I don't need your pity," replied Sasuke.

"Hey, it's not pity! I'm just sayin' I'm not opposed to givin' you a whole month's access to it. I'm comfortable enough with my heterosexuality to let you fuck me in the butt and secretly enjoy the way it makes me feel a bit slutty. Guys can be slutty, too, y'know, Sasuke. Don't be so sexist!"

They were driving into the complex parking lot. Sasuke turned off the car and stared at him. "Naruto," he said.

And before Naruto could respond, Sasuke grabbed him by his coat and kissed him. Naruto's eyelids fluttered shut, and he let out a quiet murmur of pleasure. Just as quickly as it had begun, it stopped. Naruto was left a tad dazed.

But then it dawned on him.

"You did that to shut me up, didn't you!?" He accused Sasuke, pointing a finger at him.

Sasuke feigned innocence as he opened his door. "I don't know what you're talking about." He picked up Naruto's bag of snacks.

Naruto got out on his side, scowling playfully as they walked side by side up the stairs to the apartment. Sasuke unlocked the door and, right away, Ollie ran to greet them, sniffing at the plastic bag. Naruto scooped the cat into his arms, cradling him like a baby. He kissed the top of Ollie's head.

"Happy New Year, Ollie. Did you miss us?"

Ollie wiggled around in his arms until he set him down again.

"See, he's just like you. You don't like to be cuddled either," said Naruto.

"Not true," said Sasuke. Naruto followed him into the kitchen after they'd both taken off their shoes. "If it's you, I don't mind it."

After Sasuke set the bag on the counter, Naruto came up behind him, breathing heavily against the back of his neck. He pressed in closer, both hands gripping the counter so that Sasuke couldn't go anywhere. He kissed at the base of Sasuke's neck, moving his way up, using his hand to push Sasuke's hair out of the way.

His voice was low. It rumbled against Sasuke's skin. "Sasuke," he said.

Barely, Sasuke turned his head toward him, and Naruto kissed the side of his jaw. He wrapped an arm around Sasuke's waist, sneaking his fingers under the sweater.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked gruffly.

"Touching you," Naruto replied as he licked Sasuke's throat. His hand started to push the sweater up further, fingers brushing across a nipple.

Sasuke sucked in a breath. "I thought you wanted snacks."

Naruto chuckled. "I found somethin' better to eat." He moved his mouth from Sasuke's neck and, giving the sweater a tug to the side, started to suck along the top of his shoulder. Sasuke let his head drop lower. Naruto put a palm flat to his chest and let it slip out from under the sweater. He turned Sasuke around, giving him only a few seconds before attacking his mouth with urgency. He felt Sasuke's hands go to either side of his waist, the thumb of his right hand skimming above the waistband of his pants to touch skin.

Whether it was because it had been a while or because Sasuke had put so much into being attentive and "well-behaved" tonight, Naruto had an intense desire to show his gratification. In fact, what he really wanted to do was drop to his knees and worship him the best way he knew how to, but when he started to do just that, Sasuke pulled him up again and kissed him hard on the mouth. He could tell by the kiss that Sasuke was just as hungry for it as he was.

"Why'd you stop me?" He asked breathlessly when they broke apart. Sasuke was nipping at his collarbone and the side of his throat.

"I don't want our first time of the New Year to begin with you on your knees on the kitchen floor. Let's take it to the bedroom."

But, even though he'd said it, Sasuke continued to kiss and bite and lick until he'd flipped them around, and now Naruto had his back to the edge of the counter. Sasuke picked him up, set him on top of the counter, and forced Naruto's legs around his waist. Sasuke grabbed his ass and scooted him forward, allowing them to rub together just enough to incite them both further.

They kissed as Sasuke undid Naruto's sweater and tie; he unbuttoned the shirt underneath it, too, finally able to run his hands over Naruto's naked chest. He shivered when Sasuke roughly dragged his palms over both nipples. Naruto squeezed his legs around Sasuke's waist more tightly.

When Sasuke was kissing and sucking his way across his collarbone, he found himself chuckling.

"So, the kitchen floor's not good enough, but the counter's okay?"

"Hm?" Sasuke glanced up from what he was doing, his lips red and swollen and slightly wet.

Naruto swallowed hard. "God, you are hot, Sasuke."

The reaction that got was interesting. Complimenting Sasuke on his looks was sometimes difficult, because Sasuke brushed them off, but it was impossible _not_ to compliment him. What he loved the most was when he had Sasuke underneath him in their bed, fucking him while Sasuke's legs were wrapped around him, and he could whisper all these things into his ear and Sasuke's eyes would close, his breathing would get heavier. More than dirty words, he knew Sasuke liked to hear words of affection and praise and love, and Naruto had no problem whatsoever with that as there were an endless amount of compliments to give someone as amazing Sasuke.

When Sasuke returned to sucking on the juncture between neck and shoulder, Naruto let a long, low groan slip out. Growling in response, Sasuke picked him up like he weighed nothing, but they only managed to get as far as the hallway before he shoved Naruto against the wall to fiercely kiss him some more. He let Naruto slide down the wall so that he could stand - only to push a thigh between his legs, rubbing it against him.

Naruto moaned again, and Sasuke's fingers threaded through his hair, tugging at it so that his head was forced to tilt upward. Teeth scraped over his throat; a talented mouth sucked hard enough to cause a delicious hurt. Sasuke was working at his belt buckle, too, but before he could get it undone, he picked Naruto up again and carried him into the bedroom. He kicked the door closed, walked a few steps, and dropped him on the bed.

Smiling crookedly, Naruto looked up at him through hooded eyes. "Hm. You look like you're gonna devour me, Sasuke. You act like I haven't fed you in days."

Sasuke stripped off his sweater in a hurry and rejoined him on the bed, hovering over him on all fours. "Something like that," he replied and finished unbuckling his belt. He worked the snap and zipper like an expert and, giving a tug, had Naruto's pants off of him in record time.

He pulled Sasuke on top of him, cupping the back of his head as they kissed each other hungrily. After several minutes of making out, Sasuke lifted himself up in order to wind his arms underneath Naruto's armpits. He half-threw Naruto closer to the head of the bed, and it was forceful enough that he bounced onto his back when he landed. Sasuke got on his knees, undoing his belt.

"Slower," Naruto said, his blue eyes twinkling. "If you're gonna strip in front of me, at least make a show of it."

Much to his surprise, Sasuke did just that. Smirking, he brought a thumb to his mouth, and, after licking it, used it to pinch one of his nipples. Naruto _wanted_ to laugh, but really all he could think about was being able to latch his mouth onto the same nipple. Suck it, bite it. Oh man, was he fucking horny as hell! They'd let it build up too long!

So, Naruto watched as Sasuke - very slowly - slid his belt through all the loops. He set it on the side of the bed, and Naruto was reminded of the time Sasuke had given him a playful whipping with it. He really did have a dirty mind. Thinking about the nastiest stuff he could possibly do with Sasuke really got him going, so by the time Sasuke had inched his pants down his hips and began stroking himself over his briefs, Naruto was having a difficult time lying there so passively.

He sat up, grabbing Sasuke by the waistband of his underwear and, with a tug, pulled them down further. He covered Sasuke's hand with his own hand, and, they stroked him together. Naruto - mouth open partially as he began breathing more heavily - kept his eyes on Sasuke's face. He got up on his knees so that they were at equal height and pushed Sasuke's hand out of the way so that it was just him touching Sasuke, jerking him off. Sasuke moved both of his hands to Naruto's shoulders for balance.

While Naruto continued to stroke him, Sasuke buried his face in Naruto's neck. "Naruto," he breathed his name against his skin, and Naruto had to shut his eyes because the sound of his name on Sasuke's lips was too fucking sexy. "It feels too good tonight."

"I know," he replied, his voice unsteady.

* * *

Sasuke collapsed on top of him, barely able to keep himself up on his elbows. Naruto wrapped his arms around his shoulders, still panting hard and already feeling the trickle of Sasuke's cum as it started to seep out of his hole.

"Jesus," Naruto exclaimed. "That was fuckin' intense."

Sasuke merely grunted, licking at the salt on Naruto's neck and moving to suck at spots across his shoulder. He pulled out but re-settled between Naruto's legs, kissing him for a long while afterward. He joined their hands, lacing their fingers together.

It was probably ten minutes later before Sasuke raised himself up a bit to look at him. He traced the buckle on the belt with a single finger.

"That looks good on you," he remarked.

"Does it suit me?" asked Naruto. "Would you like it if I wore it around the house?"

"Only if you want me to jump you every time I see you."

"Don't you do that already?" Naruto smiled.

Sasuke pushed his hair back since it was clinging to his forehead from the sweat. "It's hard not to."

"Yeah?" He asked. "Do you like me or somethin'?"

"You know I do." He kissed Naruto again, deeply. Intimately. In that way that left him too overwhelmed to take what they had lightly. He grew quiet when Sasuke stopped to scrutinize him some more. "I don't know how to express it," he said to Naruto.

Naruto understood and nodded. "It's a scary thing."

Sasuke played with Naruto's hair some more before settling against him, more to the side, so that his face was pressed against the crook of Naruto's neck. Naruto put an arm around him and began running his fingers through the spiky hair at the back of Sasuke's head.

"I love you," he told Sasuke in a soft, tender voice.

Sasuke kissed his throat. "Naruto..."

"You love me?"

"I do. Enough to almost scare myself."

"Don't be scared," he sing-songed. "I won't let you go anywhere. You're mine. All mine. And I'm yours. You even collared me. What choice would I have?"

Sasuke snorted. "You did hand it to me, after all. It was that or whip you, but your ass is too nice to put marks on it."

"Ha. To be honest, I was really fuckin' horny through all of that, so I woulda done about anything you wanted."

" 'About' "?

"If I say _anything_, I reveal just what a whorey slut I am when it comes to you."

"I don't mind admitting that I'd do anything you want. Two Girls, One Cup has nothing on what I'd do for you."

Naruto shut his eyes and laughed. "It's highly unlikely I'd ever make you eat my shit, Sasuke. You know I eat a lot of Mexican, too. Why would you do that to yourself?"

"Charming." Sasuke came out from his hiding place against his neck to prop himself on an elbow.

Gently, Naruto touched the side of Sasuke's face. "There's stuff leaking out of my butt."

"What? Do you want me to get it out with my tongue?"

"Sasuke!" He laughed again. "I was thinkin' maybe just a shower...? You don't have to clean my ass up for me until I'm old or paralyzed."

"Another endearing sentiment. I'd prefer not to picture a scenario where you're in any way paralyzed."

"But you'd still take care of me."

"I would still very much take care of you." He kissed Naruto on the lips. "Would you take care of me?"

"Yeah. I'm prepared to die with you if it comes to that, for sure. Let's go out in a blaze of glory."

"I don't want you to die. You have to live forever."

"I'm not living forever if I can't live with you." Naruto frowned at him and gave Sasuke a push. "If you die on me, I'm gonna kill you."

Sasuke smiled and traced a finger along the curve of his jaw, to his chin, which he held in his fingers. "I love you, Naruto."

Naruto tried to stop the grin, but it did what it wanted to do and refused to listen to him.

"I love you," Sasuke said to him again. "More than anything. I am so in love with you that I wouldn't know what to do without you."

"Sasuke," he said, feeling his eyes start to well up. He sniffled and looked away, but Sasuke took his chin and turned his face the other way.

"I want to see what those words do to you," said Sasuke. "Don't look away."

Naruto sniffled some more and, this time, went to wipe his nose. "M'gonna get snot on your fingers if y'keep sayin' stuff like that."

"Hn. It's fine. Since I'm the only one who gets to see you like this."

"Bluh."

Sasuke chuckled and, leaning in while smiling at him, kissed at the corners of his mouth. "Let's go take a shower."

"Alright," said Naruto. "But I'm cleanin' my own ass. Got it?"

In the morning, Naruto awoke first. Sasuke was latched onto him from behind, an arm holding him around the chest. He was snoring into Naruto's ear, which was more charming than it was annoying since Sasuke hardly ever snored. It just meant that he was tired. He kind of had to pee, but when he tried to get up, Sasuke's hold on him tightened, so he decided to just hold it.

"How do you feel?" Sasuke murmured, brushing his nose against the back of Naruto's neck. He sounded half-asleep. "Headache?"

"Just a little thirsty," Naruto replied with a smile. "And I gotta go to the bathroom."

"No," Sasuke moaned into his hair. "You're not allowed to move."

"Well, then m'gonna wet the bed, Sasuke," he replied in a light, playful tone.

"Don't care," Sasuke hugged him from behind. "I'll change the sheets."

"We're gonna have to do that anyway. It smells like sex in here."

"Shh." He put a hand over Naruto's mouth. "Sleep. You like sleep."

Naruto managed to roll over. He laughed when he took in the state of Sasuke's hair and the way he couldn't get his eyes to open any further than halfway. Naruto kissed him on the mouth, but Sasuke's response to it was slightly delayed.

He decided to sing to him as he took hold of the sides of his face, "Suddenly Sasuke," he squished his boyfriend's cheeks, "Laying besiiide me. Y'don't need no make up. Don't have to preteeeend. Suddenly Sasuke, is here to proviiide me. Sweet understandin', Sasuke's my friiiieend."

Sasuke's lips began to curl into a smile. "You're an idiot. You're not going to start yelling at me to feed you, are you?"

"No. I said I'd make _you_ breakfast, which I will. By the way, Ino told me you sang last night! I can't believe you'd do that without me."

"I did it especially because you weren't there," Sasuke replied.

"But what did you sing?"

Sasuke covered Naruto's hands, removed them from his face, and rolled Naruto onto his side again so that he could spoon him. He snuggled against him, body warm. "Does it matter?" He asked, kissing Naruto's neck.

"I like when you sing. You actually have a good voice. Y'know, if you wanted to quit your job and start your own band, I'd support you. So what did you sing? I'm not gonna stop buggin' you until you tell me. I doubt you sang Kelly."

"I didn't. And while I appreciate the offer, I think my path lies far from any future bandage."

"Bandage," Naruto repeated quietly. "Just sing me a little bit. I won't tell anyone."

Softly, Sasuke hummed next to his ear. "What if I sang two songs?"

"What!?" Naruto started to turn around, but Sasuke kept him from rolling over.

"You move around too much," Sasuke said sleepily.

"Was I upstairs that long? Now I'm mad. You did that on purpose!"

"Don't be a drama queen, Naruto. You've heard me sing before. It's nothing special."

Naruto took one of Sasuke's hands and bit his finger.

"Cannibal," said Sasuke. "Maybe you should've sung that instead of 'C'mon'."

Naruto switched to kissing Sasuke's finger, then the rest of his fingertips on that hand. Then he switched to the other hand, kissing each one of those fingertips, almost reverent in the time he took to do it.

Meanwhile, Sasuke continued to hum in his ear until eventually he began to sing in a gruff voice: "I once had a boy, or should I say, he once had me? He showed me his room, isn't it good, Norwegian wood? He asked me to stay, and he told me to sit anywhere. So I looked around and I noticed there wasn't a chair. I sat on a rug, biding my time, drinking his wine. We talked until two, and then he said, 'It's time for bed.' "

Naruto had stopped to listen, one of Sasuke's fingertips pressed to his lips. "Did you really sing it that way?"

"Of course. It wouldn't be about you otherwise." Sasuke sniffed at his hair. "I thought about singing 'House of the Rising Sun', but I would've felt bad. Singing that one without you there."

"Yeah," said Naruto, placing Sasuke's hands on his chest again. He settled his arms on top of Sasuke's. "I woulda been a little annoyed." He turned thoughtfully quiet for a while, unexpectedly nostalgic. Melancholy even.

"You've gone quiet," said Sasuke. "Don't pout. I'll sing for you whenever you want."

Naruto grumbled something indiscernible.

Sasuke sang again in his ear, a song with a wistfully despondent melody, "What more can I say? How can I express how confused am I by our happiness? I can't eat breakfast, I cannot tie my shoes, what more can I do?" Sasuke kissed the shell of his ear. "If I say I love you, you might think my words come cheap. Let's just say I'm glad you're mine. Awake." He moved his hands to cover Naruto's eyes. "Asleep."

"What's that from?" Naruto asked when he'd stopped singing.

"A musical," Sasuke answered dryly.

"Thanks for that. I figured."

"Just something I saw in New York. Now the song makes me think of you." He let his hands fall away from Naruto's eyes.

Naruto sighed. "I still really think you could sing. For real."

"No. I've known too many musicians. I have no desire for that lifestyle, Naruto."

"Which is why you're here with me."

"I'm here with you for many reasons." Sasuke pulled him even closer, arm back around Naruto's middle.

"Such as?"

"Does your ego need a bit of feeding?" There was some amusement in Sasuke's tone.

"Maybe."

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Because being with you, here, like this, is one of the only times I really feel like I'm doing what I'm supposed to be doing with my life. I feel like I'm myself around you when I've never felt that way before, never let my guard down in front of anyone. And maybe that doesn't mean anything to you, but it means a lot to me that you can do that."

He felt Sasuke's nose nudge against his ear.

"Naruto. You have no idea what you do, what you are. To the people around you. To me. I feel lucky every day that you let me stay by your side."

Naruto squinted at the bathroom door, trying his best not to tear up and cry or anything lame like that, so after he nibbled at his lip and thought he'd be able to speak without his voice shaking, he simply said, "Thank you."

Sasuke kissed the tip of his ear. "No problem."

"I love you," Naruto said, and his voice trembled, but Sasuke didn't say anything about it.

"I know."

"Next time I'll sing Lynyrd Skynrd or something." Naruto sniffled.

Sasuke chuckled. "You thought you were cute up there. Making fun of me."

"I was cute. I shook my butt and everything."

"You did," replied Sasuke. "And it's a very nice butt. However, I _will_ have to punish Kiba later for dryhumping you unawares."

Naruto laughed aloud, grinning unexpectedly. "Yeah. I didn't see that one comin'."

"I could tell."

"Hm. Good times," he said.

"Yes," agreed Sasuke. "Very good times."

* * *

It was a little later after Naruto had made them breakfast (eggs and bacon, just like he'd promised). He was still munching on some toast. They were sitting on top of the sheets, both somewhat dressed in pajama pants. It was a little cold inside the apartment, so Naruto had put on a hooded sweatshirt. Sasuke was wearing an NYU shirt he said he'd stolen from his old roommate. There was a large manila envelope sitting by his feet, but he hadn't opened it yet. Instead, he was staring at this random bottle of nail polish he'd found when he'd gone into the guest room to look for Ollie underneath the bed. Sasuke was playing with his phone, finding a station on Pandora that would play some classic rock as per Naruto's request after Sasuke's singing had made him nostalgic for it.

Sasuke set the phone on the side table after he'd finished and picked up his mug of hot tea. "What's that?"

Naruto twisted the cap for the polish. "I dunno. I found it in the guest room. You don't think it was your brother's, do you?"

"Hm. Nothing he does would surprise me."

"But it's black," he said.

"Blue-ish black, I'd say." Sasuke took it from him. "Maybe he left it for you. His goodbye present." He handed it back to Naruto.

"Sasuke?" He grinned as he looked at him. "Can I paint your nails?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he settled himself against the headboard, leisurely sipping his tea. "If you want."

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Really?" He shuffled closer, sitting cross-legged with his knees brushing up against Sasuke's legs.

"But why don't you open the envelope first?"

Naruto gazed at it and, setting aside the nail polish for now, reached over to grab it. It was kind of thick, which made him kind of nervous. He knew that Sasuke had gone to make travel arrangements for them for a future trip, but this seemed more than expected, and he worried that maybe Sasuke had overdone it to make him happy.

"Why's it so thick?" He asked.

Sasuke smirked. "My mother must have fed me well when I was a child."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Well, then she and I are gonna have to have a talk some day, 'cause that sure leaves my ass sore sometimes."

Sasuke snickered. "Just open it."

So, Naruto opened it and inside were two packages, the first (thicker one) filled with a bunch of information from the travel agent on the destination he and Sasuke had decided for a trip around summertime. Like, a _long_ one, where they'd be out of the country for nearly three weeks traveling around Southeast Asia, starting with Thailand and moving around from China to South Korea to Vietnam to Cambodia, and even India because Sasuke was dying to go there. On the way back, they'd stop in Japan so Sasuke could visit where his parents had grown up. Itachi might meet them over there, too, which would be nice. Naruto looked through all the different pamphlets. Their hotels had already been booked, and there was information on each, including all the different amenities. They had their plane tickets, as well. The only thing Naruto needed to do was find where the hell he'd put his passport. Sasuke merely watched him, only pointing out a few different tours he had interest in. Sasuke being Sasuke, had worked with the travel agent to come up with several different itinerary options, which was fine with Naruto. When he traveled - which was rare - he liked to constantly be doing things since he was such an active person. He would've been happy to go anywhere, but he knew Sasuke had wanted to go to Asia for a good while.

"Crazy," he said. "I can't believe I'm really goin' over there."

"You'll have fun," Sasuke told him. "Now open this one."

There was the second envelope, which hadn't come with a label, and Sasuke had pushed it to the side. Naruto picked it up, curious because he didn't know what it was or what was in it. "What's this?"

"Open it and see."

Naruto opened it, and it had another packaged folder. Inside it, there were another two plane tickets, dated for near the end of January. "We're going to New York?" He asked Sasuke.

"I was thinking," said Sasuke, "That it might be nice to get away for our anniversary? It's only four days, but I'd like to show the city to you."

Naruto didn't know what to say. He had the tickets in hand, and, truth be told, he was kind of overwhelmed, which Sasuke must have sensed because he leaned forward and kissed Naruto on the mouth. He shut his eyes, letting Sasuke kiss him a few more times. He opened his eyes as Sasuke went back to leaning against the headboard.

"Did I do too much?" Sasuke asked, looking a little concerned.

"No, no," Naruto said, waving his hand in the air. "This is... I just don't know what to say. I wasn't expecting it."

"Thus the point of it being a surprise."

"I'll get to meet Deidara?" Naruto asked, smiling rather widely at the idea. He'd heard a lot about this Deidara and, though a bit nervous, had been hoping he'd be able to meet him eventually.

"If you want, yes," answered Sasuke. "I'll show you where I worked."

"Will you show me where you let that guy smack you around?"

Sasuke grabbed the pillow and hit him with it. "Shut up, or I'll start smacking _you_ around."

"I think your belt's still on the floor if you wanna get a few lashes in." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Hn. I'll take it under advisement."

"Or," said Naruto as he cupped Sasuke's cheek, "I could use it on you?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Oh, really?"

Naruto grinned. "Really."

"I'm not opposed to this," replied Sasuke, and since they were so close, Naruto was already starting to feel the usual electricity between them. "Hm. What are you thinking? Now you look serious."

Naruto brushed his thumb gingerly across Sasuke's upper lip. "About you."

"What about me?" Sasuke sucked the tip of Naruto's thumb into his mouth.

Naruto watched, distracted. His gaze was drawn to Sasuke's face again. Wetting his lips, he replied, "I was thinking about how sexy you are. How sexy you were last night."

Sasuke let Naruto's thumb slip from his mouth, continuing to grip Naruto's fingers. "As I recall, you weren't so bad yourself."

"I didn't mind it, by the way," Naruto told him.

"No? I can't say I minded it either. It made winning very much worth it."

"I bet it did. I'd do it again."

"Right now?" Sasuke smiled at him suggestively.

"Maybe." He grabbed for the nail polish. "After you let me paint your nails."

"I think it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make." He let Naruto take his hand in his own after he unscrewed the cap and set it to the side.

"I may suck at this. I think I've only ever done this once before. 'Cause I was forced."

"Is that so?" Sasuke asked, watching intently as Naruto started to paint the nail of his pinky. "Was this a former girlfriend?"

"Yeah." He didn't elaborate, mostly because he was concentrating on keeping the polish solely on Sasuke's nail. He used his finger to dig out the excess around Sasuke's cuticle. "I like this color on you."

"It seems a little emo for my tastes," said Sasuke.

"No kiddin'. Maybe I should have a chat with your brother and see if there's anything he needs to talk about. I can't see him as havin' low self-esteem, though. Maybe he just wanted to get more in touch with his feminine side."

Sasuke laughed softly, and because he loved that sound, Naruto looked up from what he was doing to briefly smile at him before returning to his work on the next fingernail. "I'm excited for the trip," he said.

"Me too."

"For both of them." Naruto tilted his head to the side, lifting Sasuke's hand in order to check out his work so far. "It's weird, y'know. You and me together a whole year. It feels like longer, but at the same time, I wish I would've met you, like, five years ago. Or ten. Or maybe we shoulda been born in the same hospital so they would've put those little crib-things they stick babies in next to each other. Although, I bet you woulda been like, 'I'm too cool for that blond, blue-eyed baby over there'."

"I don't know that I would've been interested in boys by then. You would've had to wait until I'd at least hit my terrible two's."

Naruto chuckled. "Don't make me laugh. M'gonna smear this." He was already on Sasuke's index finger. "But I do like the idea of us havin' known each other since kids."

"Like Gaara. I can tell you two are close."

"We are. It's 'cause he's seen me when I was at my worst. I guess you always bond with those people, don't ya?"

"Yes. You do." And the pointed way Sasuke said it, Naruto stopped to look at him.

"Mah, Sasuke. If the other night is the worst you have to offer, I think we'll do okay. I'm more mad about you singin' _two_ karaoke songs without waitin' for me. Besides, I thought you said you'd sing 'So Into You'."

"I said that's what I'd sing if we were in Tokyo."

Naruto nodded, moving on to Sasuke's thumb, being especially careful with it. "I guess it won't be long before you get that opportunity. I can't believe we're goin' to Japan. I'll have to rely on you to translate."

"I wouldn't rely on me too much," said Sasuke. "But there's also time for me to teach you a few phrases before we go."

"Oh?" Naruto smiled as he blew on the nail. "I like when you _teach_ me things." He blew across the other nails, as well, and then set Sasuke's hand carefully down onto his leg.

Sasuke observed him thoughtfully before saying, "Maybe you went into the wrong profession."

"Heh. You think I should start my own nail salon?"

"Not really," replied Sasuke. "I think you're capable of a lot more than that."

"Y'think?" Naruto asked distractedly as he reached for Sasuke's other hand. "I suppose I wouldn't mind goin' back to school one day to get my master's. Maybe if you and I should ever move, I'll do that."

An old Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young song played on in the background. Naruto began to hum along with it, though it was nearing the end.

"We don't ever have to move if you don't want to," said Sasuke.

"I think I'd be happy anywhere so long as you're there, and I can come back and see Dad once a month."

"I'd say that's a modest request." Sasuke's voice was quiet.

"You'd think," Naruto started to say, again rubbing off some excess polish on the middle finger of Sasuke's left hand, "You'd get tired of the song 'Tiny Dancer' when you always hear it played at the bars. And yet, I never do, and y'always wanna sing with it."

"Naruto."

Naruto lifted his chin first, then raised his gaze. "Hm?"

"...I don't know."

The corner of his mouth curled. "What do you mean 'you don't know'?"

"I just... watching you paint my nails and listening to you talk, I..."

Naruto stared expectantly, waiting for him to finish since Sasuke wasn't usually at a loss for words. "Yes?"

Sasuke swallowed, moving his fingers in a wave-like motion while his hand sat in Naruto's palm. "Love you. When you're done. Let me paint one of your nails."

"Only one?" Naruto asked playfully. "That'll look a little weird, but alright."

As he continued, he sang softly along with Elton John until it ended and "Bridge Over Troubled Water" began. Sasuke cleared his throat, singing with the music.

"When you're weary, feeling small, when tears are in your eyes, I will dry them all." He stopped singing, Naruto picking up where he left off, a smile on his lips.

"I'm on your side," he sang, "When times get rough. And friends just can't be found. Like a bridge over troubled water, I will lay me down." Naruto sighed. "God, I love the sound of their songs."

"Mm. Me too."

"There," said Naruto, holding Sasuke's hand up to the light proudly. "Not bad. Although, I dunno what your coworkers are gonna say when y'go back to work this week."

"I don't want to think about work yet," said Sasuke. "I've liked being able to stay home every day with you. Now. Give me your hand." He began to reach for it, but Naruto put his hand up to stop him. "You have to wait for yours to dry first." He set the polish down after recapping it and then picked up the tickets for New York again. "We better not run into any of your old boyfriends."

"I don't have any old boyfriends," Sasuke replied.

"Well," said Naruto, glancing up from the first-class tickets, "Anyone who's seen your penis for more than a few seconds."

Sasuke kept a straight face as he replied, "Then maybe we should go somewhere other than New York."

"Ah!" Naruto covered his ears. "Not funny! Why'd you have to be such a slut over there?"

Sasuke reached for his hands, pulling them away from his ears. "Well, had I known you were waiting for me here, I might not have been."

"What will our children say when they find out their Dad was a whore, Sasuke?"

"I'd prefer they not find out, I suppose, as I'm not sure why that would come up in conversation. Would you prefer a boy or girl?"

Naruto set down the tickets and scooted up the bed to sit beside Sasuke, with his back to the headboard. Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's thigh, looking over at him.

"Both, I guess. I mean, I'd be fine havin' lots of kids."

"Really?" asked Sasuke.

"The only thing that sucks about us both bein' guys is that... while I think it'll be easy for us to have kids if that's what we want, they'll never be able to have _both_ of our traits, y'know? Like, your dark hair, and my blue eyes. Or, your smarts and my sense of humor. I'd like to see what sort of human we could create together, but I s'pose the next best solution is for you to have two kids, and me to have two kids. Maybe we'd both each have a boy and girl, so that way I could see a little girl with dark pigtails runnin' around at least."

"Or a little blond girl with pigtails," said Sasuke. "I think you'd love having a daughter, but you'd spoil her."

"I would." Naruto grinned at him. "I'd be the Dad who spoils, but you would too. I know you'd be a good Dad, Sasuke. I'd love to have a family with you. And then we could name one of the girls Lilly, so that when we take her to Japan to learn about her roots, everyone there will call her Rirry."

Sasuke snorted. "Wonderful. And the children will get to learn what a racist their father is."

"What?" Naruto nudged him with his shoulder. "I don't think you're racist, Sasuke."

"I think my nails are dry now," said Sasuke, and he grabbed for the polish. He took Naruto's left hand in his, curling Naruto's fingers toward his palm, examining them. He then picked out Naruto's ring finger, painting only that one nail before blowing a little on it. He set the hand back down on Naruto's thigh.

Naruto was smiling rather widely at him. "Did you ask my Dad's permission first?"

Sasuke turned toward him, cupping his right cheek as he looked at him tenderly. Naruto was already shutting his eyes the instant Sasuke leaned in for a kiss. It was brief, sweet, and filled with meaning. As they pulled apart, Sasuke's forehead was pressed against his. Sasuke had a hold of his hand, the both of them staring down at the single, painted finger.

"So, what, are you too cheap for a ring?" Naruto asked, making Sasuke laugh out loud.

"What do you expect after forking out for two vacations?" asked Sasuke.

"I guess we'll have to live on cup ramen for a while in that case."

"You can live on that," said Sasuke, his mouth curling in disgust. "I'll live on toast." He moved away to grab for Naruto's half-eaten piece of toast he'd left on the plate near the envelopes.

Naruto sighed, running a hand through his hair. "What a year, eh?"

"Penny Lane" began to play from the speakers of Sasuke's phone.

"I'd say it wasn't that bad." He offered Naruto the last toast remnants. "I've found you pretty entertaining."

"Well, if that's the case," said Naruto. "I'd say my work here is done."

"No," Sasuke tugged at his hoodie. "It's not."

"I'm gonna get a new number so no ex-girlfriends can call me next Christmas."

Sasuke laughed near his ear. "Somehow. I think not even that will stop the universe from having people continuously drawn to you, even when they leave."

"Good thing _you're_ the one _I'm_ drawn to then, eh?"

"Yeah. I'd say that's a _very_ good thing."

* * *

End.


End file.
